Tome 1 : Identité
by LaLouisaBlack
Summary: En cours de réécriture/ Lisa McDreamt, 7e année Gryffondor. Lydia Stenn, professeur. Leona Doock, professeur. S.F.L., inconnue. Nora Fal Idossa, inconnue. 5 femmes. Un lien. Une histoire. Une lignée. Un secret. Une quête d'identité. SB/OC, RL/OC, JP/LE
1. Résumé

Voilà le Résumé de cette histoire. C'est la première que je publie, mais je ne vous demanderai pas d'être indulgent. Il me faut des avis critiques, et non des reviews pleines de "ça va s'arranger, c'est pas mal" qui ne vont pas correspondre à ce que vous en pensez. Je ne m'attends pas à un truc énorme, mais j'espère quand même que vous aimerez. J'enchaîne directement avec le premier chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^'

**PS :** **Vous pouvez obtenir l'image de la fiction sur mon livejournal (adresse dans mon profil). Je pense pas qu'on puisse en effet la mettre sur fanfiction[.]net...**

* * *

_Il y a près de 20 ans, un peuple fut décimé. Impitoyablement, toute sa population fut mise à mort. La lignée fut détruite, et le seul espoir fut brisé._

_Et pourtant…_

Lisa McDreamt débute sa 7e année dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Entre les arrogants Maraudeurs et les Serpentards adeptes du sang pur, celle-ci s'annonce mouvementée !

Mais la guerre fait rage à l'extérieur de Poudlard, et cette dernière ne tardera pas à briser la joyeuse insouciance de la jeune fille et de ses amies. Car il se passe des choses étranges autour d'elles… Des choses étranges… Et dangereuses…

Que cherche donc le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Des choses terribles s'annoncent…


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le Poudlard Express

**Disclaimer : **Bien entendu, tout le monde connaît ça… Les personnages, les décors, les lieux, que dis-je… Tout quoi, ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf quelques personnages que vous reconnaîtrez tous, puisqu'ils vous seront inconnus). Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour la publication (utilisons les grands termes^^) de cette fiction et de toutes celles que j'écris (et que je ne publie pas forcément).

**Remerciements : **Je tiens à remercier énormément Mme J. K. Rowlings (on ne la remercie jamais suffisamment à mon goût) pour l'univers formidable qu'elle a en partie inventé (il doit bien y avoir quelques trucs provenant de légendes ou autres? Non?) ainsi que pour avoir accepté que de simples personnes comme nous tous puissent utiliser et écrire sur cet univers incroyable qu'est le monde d'Harry Potter. Je pense avoir tout dit. Ah, oui. Je remercie aussi les personnes qui prennent le courage de lire ce début de fiction, et qui continueront à lire même après ce long discours… Voilà ! J'ai fini (vous pouvez soupirer de soulagement).

Bonne lecture !

**PS du 27/02 :** Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, je commence désormais mes chapitres avec une pensée de Lisa, en italique. C'est la Lisa adulte, qui se remémore toute cette année scolaire. Je trouve que cela fait mieux, et permet de rentrer plus vite dans l'histoire. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

**Seths ! Au combat !**

**Tome 1 : Identité**

**Chapitre 1 : Le Poudlard Express**

* * *

_Cette septième année commençait pourtant normalement. Je retrouvais Lena, puis nous nous battions contre les Maraudeurs, puis contre la bande à Malefoy… J'aimais la routine agréable du Collège, où je me sentais en sécurité, loin de cette guerre immonde et terrifiante. Je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais tord._

* * *

La jeune fille marchait à vive allure, et examinait d'un œil vif la foule qui se pressait autour d'elle, tentant vainement d'apercevoir un visage familier. Elle avançait d'un pas sûr, poussant devant elle son lourd chariot dans lequel trônaient quelques imposantes malles ainsi qu'un long et étrange paquet et un petit chaudron noir.

Comme pour vérifier quelque chose, la jeune femme jeta un léger coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au sommet du mur principal de la gare King Cross et grimaça à la vue de l'heure qu'elle affichait.

« 11h moins 10… Dépêche-toi un peu Lisa… Il ne manquerait plus que tu ne retrouves plus Lena parmi tous les élèves… »

Lisa parcourut une dernière fois du regard les environs, puis, comme personne ne semblait faire attention à elle, elle accéléra, ses cheveux noirs coupés en dessous des épaules volant dans son dos, et traversa le mur séparant les voies 9 et 10. Elle s'arrêta prestement évitant ainsi la collision avec l'une des nombreuses personnes encombrant cet autre quai, puis s'éloigna du mur, laissant ainsi la place libre pour un autre passage.

La jeune fille se dirigea alors vers le train, et sourit à la vue de la splendide locomotive rouge du Poudlard Express. Malgré ce qu'elle vivait à l'école, où elle n'était pas particulièrement appréciée des Serpents et des filles jalouses, ce train, elle l'aimait bien !

« Lisa ! »

Le regard de la jeune femme s'éclaira lorsqu'il croisa celui de sa meilleure amie; ses yeux mauves brillèrent de joie; son visage se détendit.

« Len' ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! Et tes vacances? »

La dénommée Len' haussa les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres, comme pour répondre à la question, ses yeux bleus turquoises brillants de malice. Ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés tourbillonnaient lentement alors qu'elle se remettait à cheminer vers le train.

« Superbes, mais sans toi… On en reparlera lorsqu'on sera dans un compartiment les doigts de pieds en éventail…

- Il faudrait alors se dépêcher si l'on veut en trouver un pour nous 4. »

Son amie secoua la tête.

« Non, on va passer le voyage à deux, j'ai croisé Lily et Alice il y a 5 minutes, elles vont dans le compartiment des préfets. Elles passeront peut-être nous voir, mais ce n'est pas sûr…

- C'est bizarre, s'étonna Lisa en fronçant des sourcils, habituellement elles ne doivent pas y rester pendant tout le trajet, il doit y avoir quelque chose d'important.

- Mais non, tu te fais des idées, comme d'habitude, se moqua Lena. Il te suffit d'un truc inhabituel pour que tu cherches tout un mystère ! »

Lisa haussa les épaules puis suivit la petite blonde jusqu'au train où elles s'engouffrèrent en silence, désireuses de trouver au plus vite un compartiment vide dans lequel elles pourraient enfin déposer leurs bagages et discuter de leurs vacances.

Elles en trouvèrent un rapidement, juste au moment où le train démarrait. La brune, qui était la plus grande des deux filles, mis, après les avoir rétrécis grâce à un sort, ses sacs et ceux de son amie dans le porte-bagages situé au-dessus de leurs têtes. L'autre, en l'attendant, s'était assise sur l'une des banquettes, du côté de la fenêtre, visiblement impatiente de commencer la conversation. Elle n'était jamais patiente de toutes façons. Voyant cela, Lisa accéléra le mouvement, apparemment avec la même impatience que sa meilleure amie. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'assoir que Lena l'avait déjà submergée de questions.

« Stop, lui intima-t-elle. Une par une s'il te plaît. »

Lena eut un sourire contrit.

« Désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu demandais ?

- Alors, tes vacances ?

- Bof, comme d'habitude. Je suis de fin d'année, ce qui fait que je ne suis toujours pas majeure. J'ai donc du rester à l'orphelinat. L'année prochaine, je m'installe, c'est sûr !

- Mais ça a été, ou c'était horrible ?

- Non, je me suis tout de même bien amusée ! Mais deux mois sans magie…

- Dur, dur… Je suppose que c'est dans ces moments là qu'on s'aperçoit qu'on est accro.

- Tu as tout compris. Et puis, les jumeaux n'étaient pas là… Je ne m'étais jamais figurée qu'un jour ils ne seraient plus avec moi pour les vacances… Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils sont devenus…

- Oh, cela a du paraître bizarre, compatît Lena qui changea alors de sujet. Le voyage annuel, c'était quoi cette année ?

- Une semaine près de la mer. Le coin était assez fréquenté, il faisait beau et chaud… Quelques beaux garçons… Chouette quoi ! Et toi, tes vacances ?

- Ma mère m'a emmenée en Espagne pendant trois semaines. Tu te rends compte ? Trois semaines ! Il faisait super beau, nous étions sur la côte avec plage, mer et boutiques à volonté !

- Waw, tu as du trop bien t'amuser !

- Tu aurais du venir, ma mère aurait été très contente de te rencontrer.

- Non, lui répondit Lisa, gênée, je ne veux pas être une charge de plus pour ta mère, elle est déjà seule…

- Mais non, lui murmura Lena en prenant place à côté d'elle, tu n'aurais pas été une charge, et tu te serais mieux amusée…

- Je serais peut-être plus bronzée, sourit Lisa.

- Oh, cela est fort probable, rit Lena. »

Soudain, sur un coup de tête, mais aussi pour cacher sa détresse encore présente face au rappel de sa solitude familiale, la brune se jeta sur la blonde et entama une belle bataille de chatouilles et de guilis. Ce n'est que 5 minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent sans souffle, en larmes, qu'elles finirent par s'arrêter. Elles étaient alors assisses par terre, se tenant les côtes, riant dans un moment de joie pure qui semblait ne jamais devoir prendre fin. « Semblait », malheureusement pour elles.

« Alors, commença le grand jeune homme au visage pâle et aux cheveux blonds platine, qui avait ouvert la porte du compartiment, l'orpheline et la Sang-de-Bourbe ne se trouvent plus assez dignes pour s'assoir sur des sièges ?

- Quoiqu'elles ont peut-être raison, ajouta le garçon aux cheveux noirs et gras qui se tenait à côté du premier, légèrement en retrait.

- Malfoy, Rogue, énonça Lisa d'un ton froid et cassant en se relevant.

- En personne, répondit le premier.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? ironisa Lena, et, apercevant les 3 Serpentards se tenant derrière Malfoy, fit : Ah, mais le souvenir de votre lamentable défaite t'es restée en mémoire, Malfoy ?

- Etonnant, vu le faible quotient intellectuel qu'il possède…

- Le goût de la vengeance reste toujours dans la bouche, McDreamt.

- De la vengeance ? répéta Lisa, dans un train ? La porte ouverte ?

- Même à cinq, tu crois vraiment nous battre ? lui demanda Lena.

- Bah oui, Tears, pourquoi pas ?

- Oulala, ça va être dur alors… »

Les deux plus grands des Serpentards derrière Malfoy s'écroulèrent, immobilisés par les sorts informulés lancés par les deux jeunes filles.

« Des sortilèges informulés ? Interrogea Rogue. Pas mal…

- Vas-y, montre nous tes grandes capacités, essaye de faire pareil, lui intima Lisa d'un ton moqueur.

- Et pourquoi… »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase et mettre à exécution ses intentions, il se retrouva suspendu par les pieds, la tête à vingt centimètres du sol, par un agresseur que les deux filles ne purent voir, mais qu'elle identifièrent facilement grâce à sa voix tellement caractéristique.

« Alors Servilus, toujours à embêter le monde?

- Belle prise Sirius, le félicita le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.

- Merci Cornedrue, lui répondit le dénommé « Sirius »

- Mais de rien mon cher Patmol…

- Black ! Potter ! »

Le cri, lancé simultanément par les deux amies, fit sursauter le dénommé « Cornedrue », qui se tourna immédiatement vers les filles. Lisa était tournée vers lui et son ami, les poings sur les hanches, un air furieux sur le visage. Lena, quant à elle, avait sa baguette levée vers les Serpentards, et fulminait contre des « c******s de garçons à la c*n incapables de rester à l'écart 3 heures ».

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? s'écria Lisa. »

Elle était vraiment furieuse.

« Nous venions aider les demoiselles en détresse, répliqua Black, mais si nous avions su qu'il s'agissait de McDreamt et de Tears, nous n'aurions pas agi et aurions attendu que les quelques Serpentards ici présent les aient bien malmenées avant de venir taper les Serpents. »

Lisa et Lena se regardèrent une seconde, avant de partir dans un énorme fou rire.

« Et qu'y a-t-il de si drôle, pour faire profiter tout le monde? leur demanda Potter, d'un ton cassant.

- Tu crois… vraiment… qu'on avait… besoin… d'aide ? parvint à dire Lena entre deux rires.

- Deux immobilisés et un silencieux, il reste donc deux Serpents et cela sans la moindre égratignure… continua Lisa.

- Facile, quoi ! »

Sentant les quatre Gryffondors se désintéresser d'eux, Malfoy et sa clique avait pris la poudre d'escampette, laissant les ennemis de toujours régler leurs comptes entre eux. Sans personne pour l'arrêter, la conversation s'envenimait dangereusement. D'un commun accord, tous avaient sortis leurs baguettes, après s'être rappelés que se battre à coups de poings, ce n'était vraiment pas convenable pour des sorciers fiers de leurs pouvoirs. Cependant, Black avait eu le temps de récolter un œil au beurre noir, Potter se tenait d'une main l'estomac endolori par un droit de Lena, cette dernière semblait s'être tordu un doigt, probablement en frappant Potter, et Lisa avait une lèvre fendue. Finalement, aucun d'entre eux n'eut le temps de lancer le moindre petit sort, car Lily Evans, Préfète de Gryffondor, apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Elisabeth Leona McDreamt ! Helena Morgana Tears ! Quel âge avez-vous ? Se battre ainsi dans les compartiments ! Entre Gryffondors en plus ! »

La jeune Evans, avec les points serrés posés sur les hanches, un air furibond sur le visage, était vraiment impressionnante. Suffisamment pour que ses deux amies prises en faute baissent la tête, comme fautives, et marmonnent de vagues explications. Lily ne dédaigna même pas les écouter, et continua en se tournant vers elles, leur coupant alors la parole :

« Que je vous reprenne à vous battre, surtout contre les deux imbéciles derrière moi, et vous passerez un très mauvais quart d'heure ! Et si vous nous faîtes perdre des points pour des bêtises de ce genre, je vous jure que ce ne sera pas qu'un quart d'heure !

Puis, regardant à présent tous les occupants actuels du compartiment, elle ordonna d'un ton ferme, qui ne demandait aucun commentaire :

« Maintenant, regagnez vos voitures respectives avant que je ne prévienne le professeur McGonagall qui, j'en suis persuadée, ne vous fera pas autant de cadeaux que moi. »

Puis elle se détourna des jeunes gens, et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce, lorsqu'elle fut interrompue.

« Dis, ma Lily, tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec le plus beau garçon de Poudlard ? »

Elle le regarda, faussement étonnée.

« Pourquoi sortirais-je avec Florian ? »

Puis elle partit, le planta là dans sa colère face à ce « Florian ». Le jeune homme grommela encore quelques minutes, avant de se décider de quitter à son tour les deux filles, suivi de Black. Lisa put entendre, alors que ce dernier refermait la porte du compartiment derrière lui, Potter murmurer :

« « Florian » ? Mais c'est qui ce « Florian » ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve à ce « Florian » ? »

Dès que les filles se retrouvèrent enfin seules, Lena, qui s'en était abstenue depuis déjà un moment, tourna sa tête pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de sa meilleure amie. Lisa pinçait les lèvres, contenant difficilement son hilarité. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de la blonde, ses efforts s'évanouirent. Les deux amies partirent dans un long fou-rire, l'une se moquant de la situation, l'autre de la première. La brune eut une moue boudeuse, et grogna :

« Je déteste quand elle m'appelle comme ça.. « Elisabeth Leona » ! Je ne supporte pas !

- Arrête, il y a pire… C'est tout de même mieux que si tu t'appelais « Germaine », ou quelque chose du genre…

- Si on compare à des noms comme ça, sûr que ça paraît plus beau… »

Lena secoua la tête, cherchant à faire passer son hilarité. Lisa en profita pour soigner sa blessure à la lèvre et le doigt tordu de son amie. Puis elle demanda :

« Ca fait du bien de reprendre la routine, tu ne trouves pas ? Les disputes, les réflexions des Serpents, les reproches de Lily…

- Et puis les blagues, les rires, les cours,…

- Les duels ?

- Oui, approuva Lisa, les duels… »

Lena eut un sourire satisfait, et signala :

« Vu la tête de Malfoy aujourd'hui, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser… »

Lisa lui sourit, puis repensant à la réaction de Potter lorsque Lily avait parlé de Florian, acquiesça. Oui, elles allaient bien s'amuser…

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il est convenable (je dis bien convenable, je sais que ce n'est pas super bon^^), surtout que c'est la première fois que je publie quelque chose…

Vous avez rencontré la majeure partie des personnages principaux… ( Enfin, quand je dis la majeure, ce n'est même pas la moitié, mais cela correspond à peu près aux plus importants. Les autres (sauf quelques uns) importants arriveront bien plus tard^^ )… Qu'en pensez-vous? Votre avis pourrait m'aider à améliorer mon style d'écriture, et vous permettre de lire quelque chose de meilleure qualité… c'est tout bénef pour vous quoi ! Non ? ( et le monde cria « NON »^^). Bah alors à dans deux semaines, et puis je vous dis plus rien du tout… *boude dans son coin*

Bon, je suis tout de même gentille, je vous mets l'extrait du chapitre suivant :

« Elle est comme ça depuis que le Poudlard Express s'est arrêté…

- Ah. Et bien, moi je dis qu'elle attend quelqu'un.

- Non, je pense pas, souffla Alice, qui avait entendu le début de la conversation.

- On pari ? proposa Lily. »

A dans deux semaines…

LaLouisaBlack


	3. Chapitre 2 : Retour à Poudlard

**Disclaimer :** Bla, bla, rien ne m'appartient, tout à J. K. R., gagne rien, bla, bla, bla,… Bon, vous avez compris quoi, le truc habituel… Je passe tout de suite à l'histoire.

**Chapitre précédent :** Lisa McDreamt et Lena Tears rentrent en 7e année à Poudlard. Dans le Poudlard Express, des élèves de Serpentard, puis des Maraudeurs, viennent dans leur compartiment, dans le but de les « embêter ». Cette dernière rencontre dégénère en bataille rangée, jusqu'à ce que Lily Evans, la préfète de Gryffondor, les interrompe, leur menaçant de leur retirer des points. Les Maraudeurs partent, le calme revient.

**Note :** Désolée pour ce mini retard, j'avais oublié qu'on était samedi ^^'

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**** Retour à Poudlard**

* * *

_Dès que je l'avais vue, j'avais tout de suite su qu'elle aussi avait des secrets à cacher. Je ne me doutais cependant pas à quelle portée cela allait me toucher… Ni comment cela allait toutes nous transformer._

* * *

« On est arrivé ! On est arrivé !

- C'est bon, du calme Lena… Nous sommes arrivées, et alors ?

- Et alors ? Et alors ? Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? Mais Lisa, Poudlard, ça signifie…

- Cours, cours, et encore cours… répondit Lisa avec un sourire entendu.

- Lisa, tu le fais exprès ? lui demanda la blonde d'un air désespéré. Ca signifie délires, blagues, sorties à Près-au -Lard, quidditch, garçons…

- Je sais, soupira Lisa, disputes, duels, musique, concerts, mais surtout cours, cours et encore cours… On a Lily avec nous, tu sais où ça mène…

- Oh, ne fais pas la rabat-joie…

- Et toi, ne vas pas trop vite ! Il ne manquerait plus que tu sortes du train encore en marche…

- Bah c'est bon ! Je ne suis pas folle non plus ! protesta Lena.

- Non, c'est sûr… ironisa Lisa. Si tu étais folle tu ne t'en rendrais même pas compte.

- De toute façon, le train s'arrête dans quelques minutes, la coupa Lena en soupirant, vexée. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le train s'immobilisa, enfin. Satisfaite, la blonde se tourna vers la brune, lui tirant la langue, avant de sortir précipitamment du compartiment, échappant à la vue de son amie. Lisa secoua la tête, avec un sourire las face à l'inchangeable Lena, puis souffla :

« Allez, terminus, tout le monde descend… »

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, Lisa s'engouffra dans le couloir dans lequel le monde affluait déjà. Lorsque la jeune fille émergea du train, Lena l'attendait apparemment impatiente. Non, ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'elle comprendrait la signification du mot « patience ».

Les deux amies s'éloignèrent vivement du convoi, puis se tournèrent à l'unisson vers la merveilleuse école de sorcellerie qui illuminait de mille feux la nuit étoilée. C'était leur rituel. Comme au début de chaque année. Elles contemplaient, silencieusement, leur étoile. Celle qui leur avait montré la magie et leur avait fait découvrir tant de choses, celle qui vivait grâce à ses élèves, et qu'elles voulaient faire vivre jusqu'à la fin des temps. Elle avait assisté à leurs premiers essais, leurs premiers sorts, leurs premiers amours, leurs premiers vols,… Grâce à cette école, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient rencontrées… Elles lui devaient tant…

Lisa laissa échapper un sourire ému, à la fois sincère, heureux et timide. Poudlard avait donné une suite à sa vie, autre que celle de la pauvre orpheline sans destin.

« T'es plus belle quand tu souris, McDreamt. »

Laquelle se retourna, offusquée. Qui osait troubler un moment tel que celui-ci ? Et qui se permettait donc de lui parler ainsi ? Elle se retrouva alors face à Sirius Black qui, adossé à un mur de la gare, lui souriait, moqueur.

« Bah alors, tu as perdu ta langue McDreamt ? »

La jeune fille le regarda, étonnée, puis se tourna vers son amie qui lui dit :

« Laisse tomber, Li, on ne change pas un imbécile comme lui.

- Il ne mérite pas que je perde du temps pour lui ? insinua la brune en souriant à Lena.

- Ainsi que ta parole, termina la blonde, moqueuse.

- T'aurais pas les chevilles qui enflent McDreamt ? Tu te crois tellement supérieure à moi pour parler ainsi ?

- Supérieur à toi, ça, tout le monde l'est. »

Sans ajouter un seul mot, Lisa attrapa le bras d'Helena et l'entraîna à sa suite. Riant, elles se dirigèrent vers les diligences, laissant un Black vexé derrière elles.

« Lisa ! Lena ! Par ici ! »

Les deux interpellées pivotèrent vers la source de ces cris, qui se révéla être Alice Shadows, une autre de leurs compagnes de dortoir, amie des deux filles, accompagnée de Lily Evans, qui secouait la tête, découragée d'avance, préférant sans aucun doute un appel plus… discret. La blonde et la brune coururent alors vers leurs amies, et sautèrent dans les bras d'Alice, qu'elles n'avaient apparemment pas vue depuis la fin de l'année scolaire précédente. Les trois jeunes filles s'engouffrèrent en pouffant dans la calèche vide à côté de laquelle elles se trouvaient, et Lily les suivirent, soupirant de consternation.

« On attendait plus que vous ! commença Alice.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être longues lorsqu'il s'agit de la contemplation de Poudlard ! affirma Lily.

- Que veux-tu, lui répondit Lisa gênée, les rituels…

- Oui, marmonna Lily, les rituels…

- Lily, pour le train, les Serpentards se sont ramenés suivis des Maraudeurs à la noix, s'excusa Lena, et…

- Eh ! L'interrompit Alice, je te signale que le surnom vient de moi, alors un peu de respect ! »

Ses amies sourirent, puis Lily secoua la tête une énième fois.

« Je ne vous en veux pas… On ne change pas les déterminées…

- Ah bon ? gloussa Lisa, moi qui croyait que c'était les imbéciles…

- Que veux-tu, plaisanta la rousse, les expressions changent en fonction du besoin de l'utilisateur…

- Ca fait au moins une chose qui change, s'esclaffa Lena. Autrement Lily, continua-t-elle pour détourner la conversation, Préfète en Chef ?

- Quoi ? s'exclama Lisa, surprise.

- Bah quoi, marmonna Lily, tu ne t'y attendais pas ? Tu ne pensais pas que j'en sois capable ?

- Mais non, l'arrêta la brune, qu'est-ce que tu es susceptible ! Je n'avais pas pensé que c'était cette année… Et puis avec toutes les bêtises qu'on fait, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il t'a nommée Préfète en Chef.

- Mais nos bêtises, personne ne les connaît…

- Tu crois vraiment que Dumbledore n'est pas au courant ? l'interrogea Lena. Enfin, s'il pense que tu en es capable… Mais ne te mets pas en tête de nous empêcher de nous amuser !

- Comme si cela était possible, murmura Lily. Même si ça m'était venu à l'idée, tu crois vraiment que je le ferai ? Moi aussi je m'amuse…

- Bon, changeons de conversation… leur intima Lisa.

- Alors Alice, commença Lena, avec Ted Lend, ça avance ?

- Oh… fit la jeune fille en rougissant. Bah, c'est-à-dire que…

- Ils sortent ensemble depuis début juillet, et elle ne nous a rien dit, la coupa Lily.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Lisa, indignée. Et tu ne nous a rien dit ?

- Et tu oses dire que nous sommes tes amies ? continua Lena.

- Moi ? leur répondit Alice, le plus sérieusement possible, mais je n'ai jamais dit que vous étiez mes amies…

- Ah, c'est ainsi ! s'écria Lisa, tu refuses notre amitié !

- Nous nous vengerons… susurra Lena d'un ton sinistre.

- Tout de suite, continua Lily, qui, amusée par le théâtre de ses amies, s'était prise au jeu. »

Alice ne put s'empêcher de regarder la belle rousse, étonnée. La voir réagir, et encore plus agir de concert avec les stupidités des deux autres, c'était totalement,… Extraordinaire, impossible, quelqu'un devait avoir pris possession de son corps… Elle lui demanda, légèrement inquiète.

« T'es sûre que ça va, Lily ? »

Lorsque cette dernière répondit par l'affirmative, Alice s'exclama, époustouflée.

« Mais qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à notre Lily Evans ?

- Ah non ! l'interrompit Lena, ne détourne pas la conversation comme ça !

- Oui, continua Lisa, on veut tout savoir !

- Comment il embrasse, ce qu'il aime faire avec toi, romantique ou pas, pervers ou pas, débita Lily d'un trait.

- Je ne répondrai pas, la coupa Alice, le visage rougi par la gêne.

- Allez ! insistèrent ses 3 amies. »

Heureusement pour elle, les calèches se stoppèrent à cet instant devant le château. Alice en profita pour se précipiter hors de la diligence, sous les rires amusés de ses compagnes de dortoir. Ces dernières descendirent à leur tour, toujours pouffant entre elles, sans ajouter de commentaires, au grand soulagement d'Alice.

« Poudlard, nous revoilà ! s'écria Lena, apparemment folle de joie, en entrant dans le hall. »

Lily regarda étonnée Lisa, qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules en murmurant :

« Elle est comme ça depuis que le Poudlard Express s'est arrêté…

- Ah. Et bien, moi je dis qu'elle attend quelqu'un.

- Non, je pense pas, souffla Alice, qui avait entendu le début de la conversation.

- On pari ? proposa Lily. »

Alice acquiesça, au contraire de Lisa, qui affirma vouloir arbitrer.

Les jeunes filles arrivèrent rapidement dans la Grande Salle, bruyante de toutes les conversations des élèves, et se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondors, s'attirant les regards appréciateurs de la gente masculine et ceux, moins amicaux, de la population féminine.

Quelques minutes après, le silence vint, demandé par les professeurs. Le professeur McGonagall entra avec son habituel chignon sévère et ses lunettes carrées, suivie des 1ères années qui regardaient de tous les côtés, parfois émerveillés, parfois inquiets face aux fantômes des différentes maisons, restant incroyablement silencieux. Puis la sévère dame posa sur le tabouret installé devant la table des professeurs un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Une fente se forma sur le tissu, puis s'élargit comme une bouche, générant des exclamations de surprise chez les plus jeunes.

Le Choixpeau chanta alors pour les nouveaux élèves de Poudlard.

(Bon, alors, là, je vous mets l'explication de la chanson, parce que moi et la poésie… C'est comme les choux et les carottes, ça se mélange pas…^^)

Ses premières paroles, principalement explicatives, narraient aux jeunes élèves l'histoire simplifiée de chaque maison, ainsi que leurs qualités. Il parlait de l'intelligente Rowena Serdaigle, de sa beauté stupéfiante et de son doigté souple apte à régler tous les conflits; du puissant Gryffondor, de son courage légendaire et de son aptitude inégalable au Duel; de la petite Helga Poufsouffle, de son indéfinissable loyauté et de sa joie de vivre défiant tous les malheurs; et de l'insaisissable Salazar Serpentard, de sa ruse intrigante et de sa prédilection aux échecs où il ne fut jamais vaincu. Racontant des anecdotes sur les célèbres Fondateurs, le Choixpeau indiquait aussi les qualités qu'ils appréciaient dans leur maison.

Puis la chanson prit un autre cours… Le Choixpeau narrait alors à son jeune public étonné comment Salazar Serpentard décida, un jour, de quitter l'école, semant ainsi la discorde entre les Fondateurs, dont les opinions différaient. Puis le chapeau leur donna, étrangement, des avertissements. Seul, la défaite était certaine, alors qu'ensemble, la réussite était probable. L'union des maisons restait la seule chance pour que Poudlard subsiste aux assauts répétés du mal. Ensemble, ils étaient plus forts, et leur ennemi resterait seul à jamais.

Après ces quelques avertissements, le Choixpeau leur parla encore d'un espoir vain, d'un secret, et d'une ligne brisée, mais ressuscitée. Ces propos, particulièrement incompréhensibles, même pour le professeur Dumbledore qui affichait un air troublé, ébranlèrent les élèves et le corps professoral.

Enfin, le Choixpeau se tut.

Les applaudissements, contrairement à l'ordinaire, se firent discrets tandis que des murmures étonnés se faisaient entendre d'un bout à l'autre de la Grande Salle. C'était, en effet, la première fois que la chanson de la répartition se trouvait accompagnée d'un tel avertissement…

« Mais comment… ? souffla Lisa, comme pour elle-même. »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de terminer sa question muette. Mais comment, en effet… ? Comment le Choixpeau peut-il être aussi renseigné ? Et que signifiaient ses derniers mots ? Ce fut Lena, qui répondit à sa première question, muette.

« Il est dans le bureau de Dumbledore, murmura-t-elle.

- Comment ? Lui demanda Lily, étonnée, qui n'avait pas entendu ce que Lisa avait soufflé.

- Le Choixpeau reste dans le bureau de Dumbledore toute l'année, et n'en sort qu'au moment de la Répartition. Il assiste donc à toutes les conversations importantes. Il doit donc être aussi bien informé que Dumbledore ou presque sur ce qui se passe à l'extérieur de Poudlard, répondit Lisa à la place de sa meilleure amie, ayant compris le cours de ses pensées. »

La brune regardait la blonde, en attente d'un signe quelconque indiquant qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. En effet, Lena acquiesça.

« Ah d'accord… fit Alice, songeuse.

- Mais comment faites-vous pour vous comprendre ainsi ? leur demanda Katie Norge, une Gryffondor de 6e année avec laquelle les amies s'entendaient plutôt bien.

- Je vais t'avouer, lui répondit Lily amusée, même moi je ne sais pas.

- En tous cas, s'indigna Lena, ce Choixpeau de malheur peut toujours rêver pour que je me lie avec des Serpentards ! »

Lily voulut répliquer, mais elle fut interrompue par Dumbledore qui redemandait le silence. Le professeur de métamorphose prit la liste des 1ères années et dit :

« Lorsque je citerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous assoir sur ce tabouret pour que je vous mette le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Maintenant, commençons. Lucie Abayra. »

Une petite blonde s'avança vers le professeur puis s'assit sur le tabouret. Le professeur McGonagall lui mit le vieux chapeau sur son crâne. Celui-ci sembla réfléchir puis dit :

« Serdaigle ! »

De nombreux applaudissements fusèrent et la jeune fille se dirigea vers le table la plus bruyante, située tout à droite et décorée de bleu et d'or.

« Ernie Almeara, continua la vieille dame à l'allure austère.

- Serpentard ! »

La Répartition continua ainsi sous les applaudissements des différentes maisons appelées, marquant ainsi la répartition des jeunes élèves. Cette année, il semblait y avoir un peu plus de nouvelles figures à Serdaigle qu'ailleurs. Lorsque la liste d'élèves fut achevée, et qu'il n'eût plus personne debout, Dumbledore se leva et dit :

« Je commence par dire bonjour et bienvenue à tous nos nouveaux élèves. Je leur souhaite une bonne année parmi nous, et les confie aux plus vieux, qui sauront les gérer. Mais je pense que ma parole serait mieux venue nos estomacs pleins. Sans plus attendre, laissons place au festin ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait… Des victuailles apparurent dans les plats disposés sur les 5 grandes tables.

« C'est pas trop tôt, marmonna Lena en se frottant les mains, je commençais à avoir vraiment faim…

- Oh, toi et ton ventre ! s'exclama Lisa en éclatant de rire, bientôt suivie des trois autres filles. »

Lena se servit en vitesse, tandis que ses amies la regardaient toujours, ajoutant par-ci par-là un commentaire, la taquinant sans arrêt tout en se servant elles aussi.

Lorsque tous se furent rassasiés, Dumbledore se leva une nouvelle fois, et la nourriture disparut des plats, de nouveau étincelants.

« Maintenant, je souhaite faire rappeler à tous, ou apprendre à notre jeunesse, certains points du règlement. »

Il fit une pause, comme pour marquer ses propos.

« Tout d'abord, continua-t-il en regardant avec insistance du côté des Maraudeurs, la forêt située à l'ouest du parc de Poudlard est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. »

Son regard se promena dans la salle, cherchant les quelques autres trouble-fête.

« M. Rusard, notre concierge, m'a chargé de vous rappeler pour la deux cent quatre-vingt-dix-huitième fois selon lui, que l'utilisation de la magie n'est pas autorisée entre les heures de cours dans les couloirs et que de nombreuses choses sont également interdites, dont vous trouverez la liste complète affichée sur les panneaux de vos différentes salles communes. »

Lily lança un regard noir vers Potter et sa bande, espérant sincèrement que les célèbres Maraudeurs se calmeraient un peu cette année afin que Gryffondor puisse enfin gagner la coupe des 4 Maisons.

« De plus, nous accueillons un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ou plutôt devrais-je dire une. Voici Melle Lydia Stenn qui se présentera lors de vos premiers cours. »

Lisa ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en voyant le jeune femme, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Elle avait un air étrangement familier… Comme si elle l'avait déjà connue, cette Lydia Stenn lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, quelqu'un de… cher. Et pourtant, Lisa n'en avait aucun souvenir.

Etrange…

Le bruit provoqué par les élèves qui se levaient la ramena à la réalité. Dumbledore devait vraisemblablement avoir fini son discours, et tout le monde rejoignait son dortoir respectif. Rien qu'à l'idée de retrouver son lit, Lisa était exténuée. La jeune fille suivit alors avec Lena et Alice, Lily, qui devait conduire les 1ères années à la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Trop lasses pour discuter, la route se fit en silence. Le quatuor monta se coucher dès leur arrivée. La dernière pensée de Lisa fut pour Poudlard. « De retour à la maison …»

Elle sombra dans un sommeil profond, sans rêves.

* * *

NdA : Bien entendu, le sommeil sans rêves n'existe pas, sauf lorsque la personne est endormie cliniquement, ou utilise une potion « sans rêves » spécial Pomfresh… C'est juste une expression indiquant que son sommeil ne fut pas perturbé ^^

Alors l'extrait de la prochaine fois :

« Eh, lui répliqua Lisa, il faut bien reprendre les bonnes habitudes.

- Et tu appelles ça des BONNES HABITUDES, s'égosilla de plus belle la blonde, qui s'était relevée, et était de toute évidence plus que trempée. »

A dans deux semaines !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Premiers cours

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, à part certains personnages que vous reconnaîtrez aisément, tout à J.K.R.… D'ailleurs, je me demande, est-il nécessaire de répéter ce Disclaimer à chaque chapitre, ou s'il y est au premier on peut ne plus le répéter ?

**Chapitre précédent : **Lorsque le Poudlard Express s'arrête, Lisa et Lena s'empressent de sortir du train, puis rejoignent leurs amies, Alice Shadows et Lily Evans. Elles apprennent que Lily est Préfète en Chef cette année, ce qui étonne Lisa. Lors de la Répartition, le Choixpeau, étrangement, donne des avertissements aux élèves. Selon lui, l'unité des maisons est le meilleur moyen d'éviter que Poudlard ne tombe dans les mains de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-Nom. Le nouveau professeur de DCFM, Lydia Stenn, semble évoquer des souvenirs chez Lisa, sans qu'elle puisse en déterminer la raison.

Maintenant, ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**** Premiers Cours**

* * *

_Etrangement, Black m'avait manqué pendant ces vacances. Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il représentait de manière complexe mon univers à Poudlard, celui dans lequel tout est possible, grâce à la Magie. Cet univers tellement différent de mon orphelinat morne et triste._

* * *

Comme à son habitude, Lisa se réveilla bien avant le lever du soleil ce matin-là. Elle émergea vite de sous ses couvertures, ne supportant pas de traîner dans son lit. Matinale, la jeune fille fila directement dans la salle d'eau, et profita de son réveil habituellement tôt pour rester sous la douche une demi-heure. Lorsque la jeune fille sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour d'elle, ses cheveux ruisselants dans son dos, il n'était que 6h45. Après s'être séchée, elle enfila rapidement son uniforme, composé d'une jupe plissée noire descendant jusqu'au-dessous des genoux, d'un chemisier blanc et d'un pull gris avec un col en V. Lisa noua la cravate rouge et or, symbole unique de la maison Gryffondor dans ce costume, autour de son cou, puis retourna dans la salle de bain, pour se coiffer.

Lorsque cela fut fait, elle regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur (7h00) et, décidant qu'il était encore trop tôt pour réveiller ses amies, elle descendit dans la salle commune, un livre à la main. Posant celui-ci sur l'une des tables rondes de la pièce, Lisa se dirigea vers les fenêtres, et tira tous les rideaux, qui avaient été fermés pendant la nuit par les elfes de maison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle assistait au lever du soleil, spectacle époustouflant lorsqu'il est vu en haut d'une tour d'une hauteur démesurée surmontant un splendide château autour duquel se trouvait un immense parc. La jeune fille contempla la nature qui se réveillait.

Absorbée par ce qu'elle observait, Lisa ne vit pas le temps passer. Quand les premiers Gryffondors descendirent de leur dortoir, elle décida qu'il était largement temps de réveiller les autres, si elles ne l'étaient pas déjà.

Lorsque la Gryffondor entra dans le dortoir des filles de 7e année, elle fut effarée de n'y trouver personne debout. Même Lily dormait toujours. Puis, regardant le réveil de cette dernière, elle s'aperçut que la veille, pressée comme elles l'étaient de retrouver leurs lits respectifs, elles n'avaient pas pensé à régler l'alarme.

Prenant les choses en main, Lisa matérialisa un grand seau d'eau, gelée, bien évidemment, et s'approcha du lit de sa meilleure amie. Puis d'un geste rapide, elle renversa son contenu sur le visage et le corps de Lena Tears, en prenant bien le soin de la noyer entièrement.

Lena se réveilla en sursaut, puis hurla contre « l'affreuse e**er*euse de 1ère classe incapable de laisser les autres tranquilles et de s'occuper de ses p*t**ns de choux pourris ! »

« Eh, lui répliqua Lisa, il faut bien reprendre les bonnes habitudes.

- Et tu appelles ça des BONNES HABITUDES, s'égosilla de plus belle la blonde, qui s'était relevée, et était de toute évidence plus que trempée. »

Ces hurlements éveillèrent à peu près Lily et Alice, qui bougonnèrent toutes les deux contre leur réveil en fanfare. Mais elles furent totalement alertes lorsqu'Alice, puis peu après Lily, se prirent deux oreillers lancés par Léna sur Lisa qui les avaient esquivés de justesse. Lily se joignit alors à la bataille avec une énergie plutôt étonnante pour quelqu'un qui venait de se lever. Elle et Alice se vengèrent de la plus belle manière possible, balançant à tout bout de champs de grands coups d'oreiller. Puis, lorsqu'elle décida qu'elle s'était suffisamment vengée, Lily interrompit les combats, se tourna vers son réveil et dit :

« Bon, stop tout le monde ! Il ne faut pas être en retard pour notre premier cours, il est déjà… QUOI ? hurla-t-elle, revérifiant sur l'horloge murale, puis sur sa montre posée sur la table de chevet. 8h30 ! Les filles, on a une demi-heure avant le début des cours. »

Puis, comme personne ne réagissait, elle prit le commandement des opérations.

« Alice, Lena, à la douche ! Il y a deux cabines, vous allez devoir vous dépêcher si je veux me laver. Allez ! Vite ! continua-t-elle en les poussant vers la salle de bain. »

Puis elle se tourna vers Lisa.

« Toi, Lisa, va aux cuisines, et trouve nous quelque chose à manger. Prends tes affaires, on a Potions et Histoire ce matin. Tu nous retrouves dans la salle commune. Allez ! Zou !

- Oui, chef ! s'exclama Lisa avant d'attraper son sac et de sortir précipitamment de la pièce. »

Lily, profitant que les deux autres étaient sous la douche, sortit les emplois du temps des quatre jeunes filles, puis prépara son sac et ceux d'Alice et d'Helena. Alors que la rousse finissait le sac de la blonde, Alice sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour d'elle, et signala à Lily que la place était libre. Ses cheveux n'étant pas mouillés, elle avait du faire au plus vite. La Préfète s'engouffra dans la douche 30 secondes plus tard, et fit couler l'eau, qui s'avéra froide. Une raison de plus pour se dépêcher.

Lorsque les 3 amies descendirent dans la salle commune des rouges et or, Lisa les y attendait déjà, un sachet dans les mains. Sans plus attendre, les filles se mirent en route vers les cachots, tandis que Lisa leur sortait à toutes des énormes pains au chocolat. Lily jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et accéléra.

« Les filles, si on veut arriver à l'heure dans les cachots, on a plutôt intérêt à se dépêcher, il est déjà 8h57. »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. La route se fit en silence, tandis que chacune avalait son pain. Elles arrivèrent devant la salle juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Les autres élèves étaient déjà tous présents. Léna retint alors une exclamation de surprise alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce.

« Tu ne nous avais pas dit que le cours était en commun avec les Serpentards ! reprocha-t-elle à Lily.

- Ah bon ? J'ai du oublier, lui répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Rassure-moi, lui demanda Lena, on n'a pas Histoire avec Eux ?

- Non, non. Ce serait l'horreur autrement !

-Ah ! Tu as vu que tu ne les aimais pas ! s'exclama Alice. »

Lily bougonna encore quelque chose, puis partit s'installer au deuxième rang, entraînant Alice avec elle, qui voulut protester et rester avec Lisa et Léna dans le fond de la classe, mais un mouvement de tête de la rousse vers le professeur la fit taire. En effet, celui-ci se dirigeait vers son bureau, qui se trouvait juste devant elles.

Lorsque Lena sortit un juron bien sentit, Lisa se tourna vers elle, étonnée. Un petit coup de menton vers l'avant répondit à sa question. En effet, devant elles se trouvaient les quatre garçons les plus stupides de la planète, mais surtout de la 7e année Gryffondor. Il est vrai qu'il existait aussi des spécimens pour le moins idiots dans la maison Serpentard, mais ces derniers étaient loin d'égaler toute l'imbécilité et l'arrogance contenus dans les personnes assises aux quatrième et cinquième rangs.

« Oh non, laissa échapper la brune, horrifiée. »

Les garçons ne l'entendirent pas, probablement trop occupés à discuter de leur prochaine blague. Pendant ce temps, le professeur Slughorn continuait son petit discours concernant les Aspics de fin d'année, ne remarquant pas que certains de ses élèves étaient tout, sauf à son écoute. Ne remarquant même pas que la situation pouvait bien dégénérer d'ici peu.

« Mais dit-moi Len', commença Lisa, d'une voix claire et suffisamment puissante pour être entendue par les garçons devant, serait-ce que les crétins sont de retour ?

- Il semblerait, en effet, lui répondit la petite blonde. Quel dommage, nous n'aurons pas la paix ce cours-ci.

- Chasser les imbéciles, ils reviennent la tête creuse. (1) »

Black, saisissant une bonne occasion pour répondre aux sarcasmes des deux amies, se retourna vivement, et regarda la brune. Comme à l'habitude, le regard de la jeune fille se fit fuyant, ses yeux mauves se tournant vers Potter qui regardait la blonde. Black fut légèrement étonné de son air distant, mais n'y prêta pas attention outre mesure.

« Tu nous cherches ? gronda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

- Oh, fit la brune, l'air moqueur, il se pourrait peut-être bien… Mais dis-moi, depuis quand cherches-tu donc à paraître menaçant ? Parce que tu dois vraiment faire quelques progrès sur ce point…

- Je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça, répliqua le garçon, qui s'était rembruni à la question de la fille.

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission Black ! ria Lisa. Non, je n'ai pas besoin de la permission d'un imbécile tel que toi ! Je dis ce que je veux, où je veux, à qui je veux. Ce n'est pas un idiot comme toi qui va me diriger, et toi et tes pleurnichards de petits copains pouvez bien retourner dans les jupes de votre mère ou vous jeter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, ça me passe royalement au-dessus de la tête ! N'ais pas les chevilles trop enflées pour croire que vous avez une quelconque importance à mes yeux !

- Retire tout de suite ce que tu as dit !

- Pourquoi, ce ne sont pas tes chevilles qui sont enflées, mais ta tête qui est trop grosse ?

- Retire ce que tu as dit !

- Hum… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Non ! »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Lisa avait progressivement parlé de plus en plus fort, et venait juste de dépasser la limite de l'audible pour le professeur. C'est pourquoi la réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

« Black ! McDreamt ! Taisez-vous et arrêtez de perturber mon cours ! ordonna le professeur Slughorn.

- Mais, protesta Black.

- Stop, Mr Black ! Une retenue ce soir, tous les deux ! Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, à mon bureau. »

Black se détourna alors de McDreamt puis, dès que le professeur de Potions arrêta de le regarder d'un air suspicieux, recommença à discuter avec son voisin. Lisa, quant à elle, poussa un long soupir. Elle savait exactement ce qui allait suivre.

« Déjà une retenue Li' ? Tu fais fort cette année, même pas une heure de cours que tu te fais coller, se moqua Lena. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit ? Lisa soupira de plus belle, puis se renfrogna comme son amie ne semblait pas décidée à lâcher le morceau.

« En plus avec Black ! Tu n'as plus qu'à espérer que le vieux Slug est devenu intelligent pendant les vacances, parce qu'autrement ça va être l'horreur. »

La brune haussa un sourcil, sarcastique. Comme si le prof pouvait devenir assez intelligent pour ça ?

« A croire qu'il adore martyriser les élèves, grogna-t-elle.

- Tu l'as dit ! Je te plains sérieusement. Si tu ne nous reviens pas ce soir, j'irais déposer des fleurs sur ta tombe, et j'essayerai de me souvenir de tous les bons moments qu'on a passé ensemble… Si tu le souhaite, je pourrais peut-être essayer de te venger… Mais cela moyennant finances, bien entendu, singea la blonde.

- Bien entendu… répéta sa meilleure amie. Tu m'exaspères Len', mais à un point… Phénoménal ! Et pour ta gouverne, notre Slug préféré n'aura l'idée de ne pas me mettre en retenue avec le dégénéré mental assis devant moi que quand les poules auront des dents…

- Je sais, continua Helena, quand la Terre sera plate, que les hippogriffes auront des poils, que les sirènes marcheront sur la terre ferme, que les arbres se mettront à parler, que la foret interdite ne sera plus dangereuse, et que… (2)

- C'est bon, j'ai compris Helen', pas la peine de me répéter ton petit speech… »

La blonde hocha la tête, puis sortit son livre, le mettant à la bonne page. Dans un silence impressionnant, elle et la brune commencèrent la potion, qui s'avérait particulièrement difficile. En effet, le professeur avait eu envie de faire un « petit » test, pour voir si tous avaient travaillé pendant leurs vacances, ou si certains avaient tout oublié. Son « petit » test, en l'occurrence, était d'un niveau un peu supérieur à celui obtenu normalement en fin de 6e année. La potion se faisait donc à deux.

Les deux amies n'étaient pas mauvaises, loin de là, mais elles n'avaient tout de même pas le niveau de Lily ou encore de Rogue, qui, il fallait l'avouer, étaient tous les deux vraiment très doués. Elles durent prêter particulièrement attention aux instructions, et, après 1h45 d'attention intense, la potion était légèrement plus pâle qu'elle ne l'aurait du, mais Slughorn parut satisfait du travail accomplis par les deux filles, et leur accorda 10 points. Il fit de même pour Lily et Alice, Malfoy et Rogue, et aussi deux autres groupes.

Le professeur s'était calmé, les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas embêté le monde, Lena n'avait pas dit d'autres réflexions… Tout allait donc pour le mieux pour Lisa. A part la légère tache que formait la retenue. Mais au moins, pensa la brune en grimaçant, elle avait enfin le mérite d'avoir récolté la première retenue de l'année, chose qui s'était encore jamais produite.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, signalant la fin du cours, Lisa se dirigea vers le bureau de l'enseignant, accompagnée de Black qui, pour une fois, se taisait. Lorsque tous les élèves furent sortis, Mr Slughorn se retourna vers ses deux chahuteurs et leur indiqua, d'un ton rapide, l'heure et la constitution de la retenue, puis les congédia d'un geste, avant de s'éloigner vers l'arrière de la salle.

Pour Lisa, le professeur manquait cruellement d'originalité ainsi que d'intelligence. Qui aurait l'idée de mettre une retenue commune à Black et McDreamt ? Surtout si elle consistait à nettoyer des coupes et des trophées sans baguette pendant plusieurs heures. Lisa avait donc rendez-vous à 21h pour nettoyer de machins sans valeurs avec son pire ennemi. Rien qu'à cet idée, la jeune fille se rembrunit.

De retour dans le couloir, où ses amies l'attendaient, elle se dirigea mécaniquement vers la prochaine salle de cours. A son air sombre, Léna compris tout de suite, et dit :

« Bah c'est en effet pas aujourd'hui qu'il deviendra intelligent. »

Lily et Alice grimacèrent, avant de remarquer que si la brune ne l'avait pas embêté, elle n'aurait pas de retenue ce soir avec Black. Puis Lily leur signala alors que si elles ne se dépêchaient pas, le prochain cours commencerait sans elles. Alors Alice les quitta, et partit pour la bibliothèque pour profiter de cette heure de libre pour commencer son devoir de Potions, matière dans laquelle elle avait quand même pas mal de problèmes.

Les trois restantes s'engouffrèrent alors dans la salle d'Histoire, juste avant que la porte ne se ferme. Lorsqu'elles furent installées, au milieu du rang, Lily seule devant et Len' et Lisa derrière, la blonde questionna la brune.

« Attends, laisse moi deviner… Les toilettes ? »

La jeune fille nia.

« La salle des Trophées ? »

Une affirmation.

« Ah, vraiment, il ne change pas, soupira Lily, aucune imagination, c'est toujours la même chose sa première retenue…

- Hum hum… acquiesça la blonde.

- Quel manque de chance ! souffla la rousse. Quatre heures je suppose ? Et avec Black… Mais il veut un meurtre !

- Tiens, d'ailleurs, remarqua Len', quand on parle du loup… »

En effet, les Maraudeurs, sauf Pettigrow, venaient d'entrer dans la salle, avec 10 bonnes minutes de retard. Le professeur, en bon fantôme qu'il était, ne les vit pas, et continua son cours d'une voix monotone. De nombreux soupirs de soulagement retentirent, à la certitude que le cours serait animé. Lily renifla de dédain, tandis que Helen' esquissait un sourire. Au moins, elle ne s'endormirait pas !

* * *

(1) Modification de « Chasser le naturel, il revient au galop. »

(2) Déclinaisons de « Quand les poules auront des dents »

Bon, ça reste dans le basique comme chapitre. J'espère néanmois que vous avez aprécié, et que cela ne vous a pas trop fait chier de lire ça... Je précise, parce que je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà dit, mais les délais de 2 semaines sont dus au fait que je ne suis absolument pas régulière dans mon écriture. Et plutôt très lente aussi. Alors au plus j'attends entre les chapitres ici, au plus les publications seront plus longtemps régulières :P

Alors, donc, dans deux semaines :

_« Par mesure de sécurité, il s'était écarté d'un bon mètre avant de renverser le seau. Dès que les premières gouttes tombèrent, le garçon courut jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle. Puis s'arrêta, car personne ne le poursuivait. Car la fille n'avait pas fait un pas vers lui. Elle n'avait même pas bougé. A croire qu'elle n'avait pas sentit l'eau. »_

* * *

Je rappelle que vous pouvez trouver sur mon livejournal (adresse dans mon profil) quelques informations et extraits sur cette fic'. Et peut-être les réponses aux reviews anonymes, s'il y en a.

A bientôt !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Mrs Farent et Retenue

**Chapitre Précédent : **Lisa s'est levée tôt, comme chaque matin. Après avoir fait une petite blague à Lén', les quatre filles se retrouvent en retard pour le premier cours de la matinée. Malheureusement pour Lisa et Léna, ce sont les Maraudeurs qui sont assis devant elles. S'en suit une dispute Black vs Lisa, qui se prennent tous les deux une retenue pour le soir.

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme promis sur mon LJ (où d'ailleurs, vou pouvez trouver _l'illustration de la fic'_), voici le chapitre 4, un peu en avance (cause : Départ en vacances ce soir ^^).

J'allais raler pour mon manque de review. Et puis là je viens de recevoir celle de Malilite, qui m'a fait très plaisir. Donc, je rale pas aujourd'hui XD

Voici donc ce chapitre.

**PS : J'ai décidé d'ajouter des commentaires de la Lisa adulte, se remémorant cette dernière année, au début de chaque chapitre. Les modifications ont été faites dans les précédents chapitres. Je vous invite à y jeter un coup d'oeil. J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**** Mrs Farent et Retenue**

* * *

_Mrs Farent était une prof comme je les aime : souriante, compréhensive, et qui pouvait nous apporter tellement de choses. Sans elle, sûr que j'aurais détesté la Divination._

* * *

Après avoir mangé, il restait encore une petite heure avant le prochain cours. Les quatre amies en profitèrent pour bâcler le devoir de Potions, tellement simple que ça en devenait ridicule de s'embêter à faire quelque chose de compliqué, et à commencer le devoir d'Histoire, aidées par Lisa, qui avait d'énormes facilités dans cette matière. Puis elles se rendirent en cours de Divination.

Arrivées devant la trappe menant à la salle, où attendaient déjà plusieurs élèves, les filles éclatèrent de rire, alors que Léna imitait le professeur.

« Vous me ferez 4 rouleaux sur 'les rêves prophétiques et leurs significations', puis vous noterez tous vos rêves jusqu'au prochain cours.

- Oh, si au moins elle pouvait ne nous donner pas trop de devoirs cette année, pria Lily, je n'ai pas envie de passer mes soirées à faire de la Divination alors qu'on pourrait se trouver bien mieux comme occupations…

- Eh, Lily ! s'exclama Alice, ne rêve pas éveillée !

- La Vieille Peau ne va pas arrêter de donner des devoirs sur commande, même polie, renchérit Lisa.

- Quel dommage, soupira-t-elle, provoquant un nouvel éclat de rire. »

Elles continuèrent de discuter en riant des défauts de « la Vieille Peau » surnom affectif que les amies employaient, car même si Mrs Farent avait la fâcheuse habitude de donner de nombreux devoirs à ses élèves, elle restait une femme très gentille, et un bon professeur. Puis la trappe s'ouvrit, et les élèves entrèrent.

Les amies furent tout de suite surprises par la lourde atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce. En effet, Mrs Farent, habituellement si bavarde et expansive, se tenait assise dans son fauteuil, et attendait, apparemment angoissée. Lorsque tous furent assis, la vieille dame se leva et réclama le silence, pourtant déjà présent. Elle semblait avoir préparé un discours car elle avait cet air sur son visage qui ne trompait jamais : elle était extrêmement concentrée…

Sa longue jupe mauve avait été lissée et ne portait pas la moindre marque ou pli. Son chemisier, légèrement froissé, était d'un rose pâle et elle portait autour de ses épaules un châle d'un ton plus foncé, qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le reste de son ensemble. Son visage ne portait pas trop les marques de l'âge, et ses yeux, incroyablement vifs, la rajeunissaient. Ses cheveux gris-argentés tombaient en cascade dans son dos et elle avait ce petit détail, les petits creux provoqués par ses sourires permanents, qui montraient qu'elle avait profité de la vie. Elle devait être très belle dans sa jeunesse et avait épousé, il y a maintenant bien longtemps, un bel homme puissant et riche avec qui elle partageait sa vie. Il lui avait donné les enfants qu'elle avait toujours désirés, et ceux-ci devaient être bien en âge de travailler et d'avoir des enfants à leur tour.

S'il n'y avait pas eu sa famille, elle aurait probablement continué son travail dans cette école qu'elle chérissait énormément jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, et tous savaient que son départ serait ponctué de larmes. Il semblait, d'après la lueur de tristesse dans le regard de la dame, que ce jour était arrivé. En effet :

« C'est avec un regret immense que je vous annonce que cette année sera la dernière pour moi à Poudlard. Il semblerait que nous devions partir ensemble, fit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Vous me manquerez tous, même les plus terribles, continua-t-elle en fixant les Maraudeurs, installés à l'autre bout de la classe.

« J'ai toujours trouvé que cette classe était ma préférée, d'un côté parce qu'elle est très animée - on entendit des rires d'un bout à l'autre de la salle - mais surtout parce que j'ai trouvé les meilleurs élèves qu'un professeur peut souhaiter trouver, dit la vieille femme en regardant Alice, Léna, Lily et Lisa, toutes quatre assises autour de la même table, des élèves intéressées, sérieuses, intelligentes, des élèves qui auraient pu reprendre le flambeau si cela avait été dans leurs désirs… Et j'ai toujours dit : Rien ne vaut une classe où l'on apprend en s'amusant et où il y a quelques élèves « moteurs » ! Je pense sincèrement que le meilleur cadeau de départ que je pourrais souhaiter, ce serait de finir l'année avec vous, vous permettant de passer les Aspics avec facilité, tout cela dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mais que cela ne vous fasse pas croire qu'il y aura moins de devoirs ! »

A nouveau, de nombreux rires se firent entendre. Quelqu'un au fond cria que même si tous avaient du râler à cause de cela, ça n'avait jamais empêché le professeur d'en redonner de nouveau.

« Oui, je l'avoue, sourit Mrs Farent, j'ai peut-être été dure sur ce point là, et je ne changerai pas. Mais au moins, je sais que ceux qui ont continué aiment cette matière. Je ne sais qui sera ma suivante, ou mon suivant, mais j'espère qu'elle ou il donnera l'envie aux plus jeunes de continuer. De toute façon, cela ne vous concerne plus si vous réussissez vos examens, ce dont je ne doute pas le moins du monde. »

Il y eut une pause, où les ricanements se firent encore entendre. La vieille Farent ne semblait plus aussi soucieuse qu'au début de son discours, et elle aurait presque pu rire avec ses élèves. Elle inspira profondément, signalant ainsi qu'elle avait bientôt terminé.

« Bon, pour finir ce discours que j'avais écrit, remanié, récité des centaines de fois, pour lequel j'avais angoissé énormément, vous connaissez tous ma passion pour ceux-ci, grimaça la femme, et que je n'ai finalement pas dit, laissant mon cerveau faire lui-même le travail, nous allons enfin commencer ce programme. C'est étonnant ce qu'un départ à la retraite peut nous faire vivre !

« Ouvrez vos livres à la page 6, nous allons revoir le principe de la divination par les positions des astres pendant une ou deux semaines, voire trois, avant de passer à la lecture des plantes, puis à celle des rêves. »

Le cours se passa ainsi, passionnant du point de vue de Lisa, ponctué des anecdotes de Mrs Farent et des différentes observations qu'elle faisait aux élèves, corrigeant ceci, revérifiant cela, toujours à l'écoute de ses élèves, réévaluant certains points… Lorsqu'il se finit, une heure plus tard, les amies ne tardèrent pas à échanger leurs avis sur le cours, notant que cela était bien plus intéressant que le cours d'Histoire du matin. Léna se tourna vers Lisa, accusatrice, et lui demanda.

« Mais dis-moi, pourquoi a-t-on continué l'Histoire déjà ?

- Eh, je n'y peux rien ! protesta la jeune fille. J'ai des bonnes notes, je bosse pas, ça me donne des points en plus aux Aspics, moi je garde !

- Bah alors ne te plains pas !

- Je ne me suis pas plainte, c'est Lily qui depuis tout à l'heure grogne ! J'y arrive facilement, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'arrêterai !

- Je me demande bien comment tu fais, grommela Léna, boudeuse, parce que moi, j'ai des notes moyennes, je m'endors en cours mais je garde !

- De toute façon, tu regardes les notes de Lily et tu mémorises ! Tu n'as que ça à faire, alors tu ne vas pas râler !

- Eh, oh, les filles, intervint Alice, cool ! Ne mettez pas tout sur le dos de Lisa, vous auriez pu faire comme moi, et arrêter !

- Ah non ! fit Léna. Moi ? Séparée de ma sœur ?

- Jamais, on sait, l'interrompit Lily, on connait le refrain… Et Alice, je te rappelle que MOI, je ne me suis pas mise sur le dos de Lisa !

- Oui, d'ailleurs, demanda Léna, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait, traitresse !

- Lisa a sorti le bon argument : les ASPICS ! Si ça lui rapporte des points, pourquoi arrêter ?

- Elle marque un point, souffla Alice. »

Léna grommela de nouveau, puis s'éloigna un peu, accélérant le pas, tandis qu'elles sortaient du château par la grande porte, se dirigeant vers la lisière de la forêt, où se déroulait le prochain cours. Le reste de l'après-midi, qui ne comportait que ce double cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, passa tranquillement. Léna boudait toujours un peu, mais lorsqu'elle avait su qu'elles étudieraient peut-être les licornes en cours d'année, avec la chance d'en approcher une, elle s'était tout de suite déridée. Mais ce n'est qu'après le diner qu'elle consentit enfin à rire à nouveau.

En effet, contrairement à la blonde qui était de meilleure humeur, Lisa, elle, avait le visage de plus en plus fermé, alors que le temps passait, et que l'heure de sa retenue avec Black approchait. Et c'est sous les ricanements de ses amies, qui lui promirent une énième fois de ne rien explorer sans elle, qu'elle sortit de la salle commune où elles s'étaient réfugiées pour papoter, pour rejoindre la Salle des Trophées.

Rusard était déjà présent, ainsi que, étonnamment, Black, pour une fois à l'heure. Le concierge leur prit leurs baguettes, puis leur donna des chiffons et des seaux, avant de les pousser à l'intérieur de la pièce. Lisa soupira. C'était parti pour quatre heures de supplice intense.

Durant les premières heures, pas une seule fois le silence se fit. On pouvait dire que les deux avaient de la répartie. Ils s'étaient mis rapidement au travail, sachant pertinemment que si celui-ci n'était pas bien exécuté, Rusard ne les laisseraient pas sortir. Mais travailler tout en parlant, en s'insultant, en ricanant, ce n'était pas très facile, ni très rapide. Et cela pouvait occasionner de sacrés maux de tête, ce qui ne rendait pas le travail plus facile. Puis l'un craqua :

« Oh, tais-toi McDreamt ! T'emmerdes le monde avec tes salades ! »

Etonnamment, la jeune fille se tut. Enfin, d'après l'état de sa tête, ce n'était pas si étonnant que cela. Mais Black, en bon enquiquineur, recommença les offensives peu après, décrétant peut-être que le silence ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela. En effet, alors que Lisa était en train de laver une énième coupe, assise sur les genoux, le garçon se leva discrètement, prenant un seau d'eau presque plein, et, la jeune fille n'ayant pas réagi, il le versa sur son ennemie.

Par mesure de sécurité, il s'était écarté d'un bon mètre avant de renverser le seau. Dès que les premières gouttes tombèrent, le garçon courut jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle. Puis s'arrêta, car personne ne le poursuivait. Car la fille n'avait pas fait un pas vers lui. Elle n'avait même pas bougé. A croire qu'elle n'avait pas sentit l'eau. Absorbée dans son observation du calice, car maintenant que le garçon y faisait attention, il était certain que c'était une intense et curieuse observation, la jeune fille ne devait pas avoir réalisé ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Et pourtant, ces effets étaient visibles ! Le petit gilet qu'elle avait enfilé après le repas, pour rejoindre la retenue, était trempé, et collait son corps, moulant ses bras et son dos. Ses cheveux noirs étaient littéralement luisants, l'eau les rendant plus brillants qu'à l'habitude. Ils lui collaient au cou et au visage. Une bonne partie de sa chevelure s'était amoncelée devant ses yeux, et son seul geste fut de les repousser en arrière pour retourner à sa contemplation - car c'était bien cela dont il s'agissait, une contemplation - la misérable coupe qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Et ce seul geste eut pour effet de faire frissonner le jeune Black, lui aussi perdu. Car, malgré lui, il la trouvait magnifique. Et l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce était loin de l'aider à reprendre ses maigres moyens. Gorgée de magie comme elle l'était, et centrée essentiellement sur la jeune fille, et sur l'objet qu'elle tenait…

Au bout d'un moment qui sembla durer des heures, Lisa se retourna.

Ce fut une action déplorable, car le T-shirt de la jeune fille, lui aussi trempé, moulait parfaitement ses formes légères et délicates. Black déglutit, autant à cause de l'abondance de magie, qui électrifiait littéralement tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce, qu'à cause de la fille, et de son attitude pour le moins… inhabituelle, ou provocatrice, il ne le savait. Puis sa voix retentit, brisant le cours de ses pensées.

« Je crois n'avoir jamais vu cette coupe. Pourtant, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en nettoie, et j'ai une très bonne mémoire visuelle, surtout sur des objets. Toi, tu l'avais déjà vue ? »

Désarçonné par cette question, le jeune homme mit du temps à répondre. Il s'était préparé à de nombreuses choses, mais à ça… Certainement pas ! Il la regarda, interdit, et ne s'approcha pas pour prendre ce qu'elle lui tendait.

« Je n'examine pas les coupes lorsque je les nettoie, répondit-il dédaigneusement, souhaitant conserver les apparences, et peut-être aussi faire réagir McDreamt. »

A sa grande surprise, la fille se leva calmement, se dirigea lentement vers lui, puis dit d'une voix faible :

« Moi non, plus, je ne les examine pas toutes… Mais je m'en serais rendue compte si j'avais un jour eu celle-ci entre mes mains. Elle est assez particulière. »

Remarquant qu'il la regardait plutôt bizarrement, elle ajouta :

« Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me battre avec toi, Black. J'ai mal à la tête, et je préfère le silence à tes insultes perpétuelles. Faisons une trêve jusqu'à la fin de la retenue. Tu saurais te retenir pendant une grosse demi-heure ? »

Le garçon acquiesça, puis prit le calice. Libérée de son fardeau, Lisa enleva son gilet, qui l'empêchait de sécher.

C'était une petite coupe, simple, de couleur dorée, sans fioritures, sur laquelle était inscrit : « S.F.L. »

« Je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu lui trouves, lança Black.

- Elle est littéralement gorgée de magie… Une coupe aussi… Puissante ? Ou étonnante ? Je l'aurais remarquée… Et regarde ici, répondit Lisa, lui reprenant le trophée. »

Puis elle pointa les bords de l'objet.

« « En l'honneur de celle qui se sacrifia pour son peuple et son pays ». C'est assez énigmatique, hein ? Et ici : « Qu'Elle t'accueille dans Sa maison, pour que ton souvenir ne s'efface jamais. » »

Alors, un phénomène pour le moins étrange se produisit. Lisa finissait à peine sa phrase que la coupe se mettait à briller anormalement. Elle dégageait plus de chaleur, et sa faible lueur mauve hypnotisait les deux jeunes gens. La fille, surprise, lâcha le trophée, qui roula sur le sol, puis s'immobilisa, à quelques mètres des humains. Puis une intense lumière, stupéfiante, brûlante, douloureuse, qui obligea les ennemis à fermer les yeux, illumina la pièce, comme un flash.

Et aussi soudainement que cela était apparu, tout redevint normal.

Black ramassa l'objet, puis l'examina à nouveau.

« Rien, fit-il, il n'y a rien d'autre. »

McDreamt frissonna, involontairement - elle était toujours trempée, et ne portait que son T-shirt.

« Je crois que nous devrions oublier ça, murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour le garçon.

- Pourquoi ? »

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, serra les dents et se remit à frissonner.

« Son sacrifice… »

Alors, par compassion, mais aussi pour cacher le fait que sa pire ennemie était splendide lorsqu'un rictus ne tordait pas son visage, Black enleva son pull et le tendit à la fille.

« Merci… chuchota-t-elle en l'enfilant. »

Il la conduisit à l'autre bout de la pièce et la fit s'assoir dos au mur tandis qu'il se posait à ses côtés. Ce fut Lisa qui rompit ce silence pesant.

« Ça fait quoi ?

- De quoi ?

- De savoir que tes parents ne t'aimeront jamais à cause de ce que tu es ? »

Il savait qu'elle ne cherchait pas à le blesser. Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait penser autour de lui, et même James y croyait, ça lui faisait mal, très mal même, et lorsqu'il répondit, sa voix était nouée par la douleur.

« Mal. C'est dur à expliquer…

- Ne cherche pas à le faire, tu en souffres assez comme ça. Je ne suis pas sadique, et je pense pouvoir comprendre.

- Se révéler à des inconnus est facile… Mais à des ennemis… C'est pire qu'à ses amis.

- Je peux comprendre, encore une fois. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Aucun des deux ne voulait révéler le fond de ses pensées, et l'un pouvait imaginer les pensées de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, Lisa l'examina, puis reprit.

« Malgré tout, on se ressemble…

-…

- Moi orpheline, toi mal-aimé…

- …

- Nous n'avons donc tous les deux pas de famille proche.

- …

- Mais pourtant, nous sommes tous les deux très attachés à quelqu'un d'important. Tu as un frère et j'ai une sœur. C'est un peu comme si l'on essayait de combler le vide affectif. Oh, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, j'avais de très bons amis à l'orphelinat, mais toi tu devais être seul… Heureusement, il y a…

- James et…

- Léna. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle.

- Et moi donc !

- Toutes les deux, on n'a même pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. On nous a même fait la remarque au banquet d'hier, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire désabusé.

- C'est si fort que ça ?

- Et même plus…

- Tu l'aimes…

- C'est ma grande sœur, et mon ange gardien… Je ne peux que l'aimer, et espérer pouvoir un jour lui venir autant en aide que ce qu'elle a fait pour moi… »

Cette conversation, sur un air de mélancolie et de regrets, fut interrompue par Rusard qui revenait. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'état de Lisa, ainsi que sur celui de la salle. Il aurait pu, mais étrangement, la lumière de la coupe avait effacé les traces d'eau. Autre mystère à résoudre un jour…

Lorsqu'elle récupéra sa baguette, Lisa se sécha, ainsi que son gilet puis rendit le pull à Black. Rusard les ramena jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors sans prêter attention aux deux jeunes. Puis, sans ralentir, il repartit dans les sombres couloirs du château, accompagné de son chat Mister Fripouille.

Avant de monter dans les dortoirs des filles, Lisa chuchota une dernière fois à Black :

« Rappelle toi, c'était une trêve. Nous sommes ennemis.

- Rien n'y changera… »

Arrivée dans son dortoir, Lisa se coucha, après avoir vérifié que les autres dormaient. Elle s'enfonça dans son lit, se réfugiant sous les couvertures rouges. Oui, rien n'avait changé. C'était toujours un ennemi.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. L'extrait pour dans deux semaines :

_"Miss Stenn s'appuya contre le bureau et fit face aux élèves. Lisa, qui était au milieu de la classe, en profita pour l'examiner. Elle n'était pas très grande - environ le mètre 65 - et était mince, de teint clair, mais pas pâle comme pour Malfoy. Ses yeux, ainsi que ses cheveux, étaient d'un noir profond, brillant, pur. Elle ne portait pas sa robe de sorcière, ce qui avait du faire froncer les sourcils à McGonagall, et était habillée d'un jean clair et d'un T-shirt bleu. Ses cheveux, détachés, lui tombaient devant les yeux."_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Lydia Stenn

**Chapitre précédent : **Lors du cours de Divination, les quatre amies apprennent que la vieille professeur, Mrs Farent, compte prendre sa retraite à la fin de l'année. Puis après les deux autres cours de l'après-midi et le repas, Lisa se rend à la salle des Trophées pour réaliser sa retenue avec Black. Alors se déroule un étrange évènement : une coupe sur laquelle sont inscrites d'étranges paroles s'illumine, et est apparemment gorgée de magie. La trêve Black/McDreamt s'achève après seulement 45 minutes, à la fin de la retenue.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient ! Tout à JKR ! Sauf quelques personnages, quelques lieux...

Et oui ! Vous remarquez la phrase en italique au début. J'ai ajouté cela dans chaque chapitre. Cela correspond à des paroles de Lisa adulte qui se remémore sa septième année à Poudlard. Ca me permet d'entrer plus rapidemet dans le vif du sujet. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Maintenant, le chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**** Lydia Stenn**

* * *

_Dès le début, j'avais raison à propos de cette Lydia Stenn. Elle cachait quelque chose. Ca l'avait tellement marquée que je n'étais même plus sure de vouloir découvrir les tenants et les aboutissements de son secret._

* * *

Contrairement à son habitude, et probablement à cause de la retenue de la veille, Lisa se réveilla tard ce matin-là. Enfin, tard, est un bien grand mot. 7h30, pour être précise, lorsque le réveil de Lily, que la rousse n'avait pas oublié d'allumer, sonna. Prévoyant l'attaque qui ne manquerait pas de se produire si elle ne sortait pas rapidement de son lit - et si Léna avait déjà émergé de sa couette - Lisa fila à la salle de bain, pour en ressortir 10 minutes plus tard, habillée et coiffée. Solidaire, elle alla directement vers Helena, qui était toujours enfouie sous ses couvertures et la tira promptement du lit, lui arrachant les draps qu'elle tenait dans ses mains crispées.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les amies descendaient dans la salle commune, et partaient pour la Grande Salle, accompagnées des grognements encore fatigués de Léna, et des rires des trois autres. Elles déjeunèrent en papotant, avec Léna qui avait enfin émergé devant sa tasse de thé brûlant, discutant principalement de la retenue de Lisa, qui passa sous silence - chose qu'elle faisait rarement - l'histoire de la coupe et son bavardage avec Black. D'ailleurs ce dernier, lorsqu'il entra dans la Salle entouré de ses compères, n'eut aucun signe montrant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Parfait.

A part cela, le principal sujet de discussion était, comme chaque année, les cours, et, bien sûr, le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Alice avait parié avec Léna sur les capacités de la nouvelle, et était même sûre que ce n'était qu'une débutante, pas beaucoup mieux que le professeur précédent, qui, rappelons le, ne s'était pas montré capable d'enseigner quelque chose d'utile aux élèves, qu'ils soient de la première à la 7ème année. Alice était même sûre que la femme ne tiendrait pas deux mois. Léna, elle, pensait qu'elle serait partie avant Noël.

Lily, quant à elle, était vraiment stressée et ne cessait de répéter que, si la professeur était aussi nulle qu'elles le craignaient, les quatre filles ne seraient jamais prêtes pour les Aspics. Lisa n'avait pas d'avis fixe sur la question, cela étant du au fait que la femme lui semblait mystérieuse, ce qu'elle ne précisa d'ailleurs pas. Elle décida alors de garder la neutralité, et de jouer l'arbitre.

Pressées de savoir qui était la plus proche de la vérité, sauf Lily, qui leur signalait que de toute façon, si elle est nulle, non seulement elles auraient des problèmes aux Aspics, mais en plus elles ne sauraient pas qui d'Alice ou de Léna aurait gagné, les filles filèrent vers la salle de classe juste après le petit déjeuner, arrivant devant la porte avec 14 bonnes minutes d'avance. Même le professeur n'était pas là !

Peu à peu, les élèves arrivèrent, apparemment aussi curieux qu'elles sur cette Miss Stenn. Lorsque cette dernière arriva - 4 minutes avant le début du cours -, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir plus de la moitié des élèves regroupés devant la porte, dans un calme inhabituel. Enfin, il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas là quelques minutes plus tôt lorsqu'une certaine Tears avait remis en place un certain Malfoy accompagné de ses toutous Rogue, Selwyn, Travers, et autres…

La femme ouvrit la porte, et les fit entrer. Les derniers élèves s'empressèrent d'arriver, et même les Maraudeurs étaient pour une fois à l'heure. Le cours put alors commencer.

Miss Stenn s'appuya contre le bureau et fit face aux élèves. Lisa, qui était au milieu de la classe, en profita pour l'examiner. Elle n'était pas très grande - environ le mètre 65 - et était mince, de teint clair, mais pas pâle comme pour Malfoy. Ses yeux, ainsi que ses cheveux, étaient d'un noir profond, brillant, pur. Elle ne portait pas sa robe de sorcière, ce qui avait du faire froncer les sourcils à McGonagall, et était habillée d'un jean clair et d'un T-shirt bleu. Ses cheveux, détachés, lui tombaient devant les yeux.

Elle prit la parole :

« Bonjour à tous, commença-t-elle d'une voix ferme et posée - elle n'avait sans aucun doute aucune intention de se laisser marcher sur les pieds -, je suis Lydia Stenn, votre nouvelle professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. D'après les propos qui me sont parvenus, il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas été gâtés au niveau professeurs dans cette matière, et mes prédécesseurs ne vous ont pas enseigné grand-chose. Il faudra alors que je vous permette d'avoir le niveau nécessaire aux Aspics avant la fin d'année, histoire que nous puissions même développer un peu plus, si possible. Je sens que cela ne sera pas facile, ayant déjà eu cours avec les autres 7e de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, j'ai déjà pu me faire une idée dans l'ensemble. Et ce n'est seulement pas une question de capacités, enchaîna-t-elle, coupant Lily qui souhaitait prendre la parole, mais plus de discipline. Oh, les Serdaigles-Poufsouffles sont relativement calmes, même s'ils manquent d'innovation, mais infliger un cours Serpentards-Gryffondors, de 7e année, qui sont à eux seuls pas très bien réputés, ce ne sera pas de tout repos. » Elle fit une pause.

« Mais ce que je veux d'abord vous faire comprendre, c'est que je ne fais pas cela principalement pour les Aspics, comme les travailleurs semblaient l'espérer. Oui, je sais, reprit-elle, interrompant de nouveau Lily qui protestait, c'est important, ces… Aspics. Mais ce à quoi je veux vous préparer, c'est à votre entrée dans un univers qui est loin d'être paisible, où la guerre se prépare, et où encore un mage noir, un certain Voldemort, a décidé de troubler encore une fois la paix. Cet homme et ses alliés tuent pour le plaisir, et torturent pour s'amuser. Si je peux vous permettre de survivre, je le ferais. Ou du moins, j'essaierais. »

Au moment même où le nom honni avait été prononcé, la femme avait été confrontée à deux réactions radicalement différentes. Tandis que, du côté Gryffondor, le silence, entrecoupé de frissons, s'était fait pesant, du côté Serpentard, certains huaient, sifflaient, presque criaient. La femme avait haussé le ton en conséquence, mais ne faisait pas le moindre geste pour arrêter le raffut. Elle attendait, les bras croisés, l'air profondément ennuyée. Ce fut Potter qui rompit le silence d'un côté, et le ramena de l'autre :

« Vous prononcez son nom ? »

La réponse fusa, mais pas de la personne attendue :

« T'as peur de dire un nom, Potter ? Répliqua Lisa. La peur d'un nom ne fait que renforcer la peur de la chose en elle-même. Ce n'est pas en taisant son nom que nous combattrons le monstre qui se cache sous le masque, ce Voldemort de pacotille qui n'ose pas se montrer, quelle que soit la crainte qu'il cherche à instaurer ! Nous avons survécu à Grindelwald, pourquoi pas à lui ?

- Parfaitement, la félicita le professeur, Miss ?

- McDreamt, Lisa McDreamt.

- Lisa, donc. Tout à fait. Un dernier point, pendant que j'y pense. Appelez-moi Lydia, s'il vous plait. Après tout, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieille que vous. Ne me donnez pas l'impression d'être centenaire avant l'heure ! »

Lily leva alors la main, et Lydia - puisqu'il fallait l'appeler ainsi - lui donna la parole.

« Puisque vous parlez d'âge, commença-t-elle, nous nous demandions, tous je pense, si vous aviez tout de même les compétences requises pour cet emploi. Vous avez l'air sûre de vous, mais nous, nous ne connaissons pas vos capacités, et quoique vous en disiez, il y a tout de même les Aspics à la fin de l'année.

- Excellente question, miss ?

- Evans, Lily Evans.

- Enfin quelqu'un qui met de l'innovation, avec votre voisine de derrière, naturellement. Cette question, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles n'ont pas pensé à me la poser. Oui, j'ai les compétences requises.

- Mais vous êtes tout de même jeune, intervint Black.

- La magie n'est pas une question d'âge, mais une question de maturité. Nous ne donnons pas de baguette à un enfant de 7 ans, tout simplement parce qu'il ne peut imaginer à cet âge qu'il est capable de faire quelque chose de dangereux. Mais les jeunes de 10-11 ans, je l'espère, se rendent compte à quel point leurs actes peuvent avoir de multiples conséquences, bonnes ou mauvaises. Il en est de même pour la puissance magique. Tout est une question de maturité. A partir de l'adolescence, vous atteignez votre potentiel magique, même s'il est rarement totalement exprimé. J'ai muri plus vite que d'autres il est vrai, et j'ai du apprendre à utiliser ce que j'ai. Je ne pense pas vous décevoir. Et puisque vos professeurs étaient loin d'être excellents les années précédentes, nous allons faire en un mois maximum la révision, ou l'apprentissage, de tous les sortilèges au programme depuis la première année. »

De nombreux soupirs se firent entendre. Ainsi que quelques chuchotements. En effet, quel besoin avait-il de revoir les sortilèges de _première année_ ?

« Oui, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas top comme début, de commencer l'année avec les sortilèges de première année, mais ça permet de revoir ce que vous ont appris vos professeurs ainsi que d'apprendre ce qui n'a pas été vu. Nous allons donc commencer en ce premier cours par le tout début, le minimum du minimum, les bases, donc les sortilèges de première année, et pour les plus forts, ce sera de manière informulée. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez le niveau pour la magie sans baguette, mais peut-être qu'à la fin de l'année, je pourrais vous enseigner les bases de celle-ci. Et encore, rien n'est sûr… »

Léna leva alors la main, tandis qu'à côté d'elle, l'air ennuyé de Lisa avait fait place à une mine plus curieuse. Dès que Miss Stenn eut interrogé la blonde, les questions fusèrent.

« Et vous, vous pouvez l'exercer, la magie sans baguette ? Vous savez faire quoi ? Et le sort le puissant que vous pourriez faire avec ça ? C'est épuisant ? C'est si compliqué que ça ? Et les rumeurs qui disent que c'est répugnant, c'est vrai ? Et… »

Lydia interrompit le flot presque continu de la jeune fille, et répondit :

« Disons que oui, j'en suis capable, je pense même être meilleure à ce niveau que Minerva. Au niveau des sorts, je fais à peu près de tout… Le sort le plus puissant, à vrai dire, je n'en sais rien… Je ne voudrais pas vous dire de bêtises, continua la femme, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

- Et une démonstration ? demanda une voix, provenant de l'allée du côté gauche de la professeur, par conséquent un Gryffondor.

- Si, bien sûr, vous en êtes capables et que vous ne nous racontez pas de bobards, intervint d'un ton sarcastique Malfoy, qui avait remarqué qu'elle semblait hésiter.

- Puisque vous semblez tant le désirer, trancha Miss Stenn, froide. »

Elle envoya alors sa baguette vers une élève au premier rang, qui la rattrapa aisément, puis alla s'assoir à son bureau. Regardant Malfoy, elle attendit quelques secondes, juste le temps que le jeunot s'énervât et s'exclamât : (1)

« Bon alors, cette démonstration, ça vient ? Ou alors, comme je l'ai déjà dit, vous ne savez… »

Le jeune homme s'interrompit, alors que des rires étouffés se faisaient entendre. Il fronça alors les sourcils, et regarda autour de lui, cherchant ce qui avait bien pu causer cette hilarité. Puis il fixa Miss Stenn d'un regard glacial. Regard qu'elle lui rendit, d'une manière curieusement étrange. Puis, avec un soupir d'extase feint, la femme susurra :

« Le noir vous va si bien (2), mon cher Malfoy… »

A cette unique phrase, toute la classe, qui avait pourtant essayé de se retenir, explosa de rire, et alors le garçon sembla comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. La jeune femme, qui était toujours penchée sur son bureau, sa main soutenant son menton, avait en effet teint en noir les cheveux à l'origine blonds du jeune Serpentard, puis les avait faits pousser jusqu'au dessous des épaules, tout cela sans l'aide de sa baguette, que la fille au premier rang tenait toujours.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit professeur ! Cria Malfoy, se levant d'un bond. Rendez-moi tout de suite mon apparence, ou sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? demanda l'un des Gryffondors.

- Mais, Mr Malfoy, répliqua Lydia, qui était venue se planter d'un pas rapide devant son élève, et qui parlait d'une voix sévère, armée d'un regard avadakedavratisant, pourquoi tant de vacarme et de manières ?

- Mais, mes, mes, mes cheveux… bégaya le jeune homme qui s'était rassis sous le regard foudroyant de la femme.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parler, lança froidement le professeur, maintenant debout, les bras croisés, appuyée sur son bureau. »

En effet, les cheveux de l'élève, avaient repris leur apparence initiale, et la classe n'en était que plus morte de rire, de voir à quel point Malfoy ne sentant ses métamorphoses.

Pour ramener le calme, Miss Stenn ne dit qu'un seul mot :

« Silence… »

Sa voix, calme et posée, ses yeux noirs, aux reflets de glace, lançant des éclairs à tous bouts de champs, ses traits, durs, nets, crispés,… Tout en elle était effrayant, terrifiant même, et les élèves se turent tous d'un coup, face à l'attitude menaçante de la professeur. Cette année promettait d'être _intéressante_.

Puis la femme se détourna, et alla s'assoir à son bureau. Elle tendit le bras vers la rangée de gauche, et sa baguette vola doucement jusqu'à elle, puis atterrit délicatement dans sa paume ouverte. Sans faire plus attention à son perturbateur, auquel elle n'avait même pas enlevé de points, elle dit, sa baguette pointée vers le tableau noir derrière elle :

« Sortilèges de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de 1e année. Mettez-vous par deux, et prenez note, mes chers. Le cours commence… »

* * *

(1) : Bon, la question du jour était : Imparfait du subjonctif ou présent du subjonctif ? Si ça fait bizarre, dites le moi ^^'

(2) : Ce passage m'est venu alors que je regardais une pseudo pièce de théâtre à la télé avec ma mère, comme il arrive rarement. Le titre, il me semble était « le noir te va si bien », et c'est parti de là. Boum, flashs, et je suis partie dans ma chambre. Je ne sais même pas comment s'est finie la pièce.^^.

Voilà. Le prochain chapitre est pour dans deux semaines... Je rappelle à ceux qui veulent la voir que l'illustration de cette fic' est présente sur mon livejournal, adresse dans mon profil. J'y ai laissé aussi quelques extraits, dont certains devraient laisser envisager une réponse à Plague 05, lorsqu'elle disait que les yeux mauves de Lisa la choquaient. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas flagrant, mais vous comprendrez mieux plus tard... Mais n'oubliez pas : tout a une raison !

Voilà l'extrait du prochain chapitre :

_« Matt ! »_

_Malgré le brouhaha, qui couvrait en partie cette exclamation, les garçons, qui se trouvaient en fin de compte vraiment près du bar, se retournèrent immédiatement à l'entente de la voix appartenant à l'une des personnes les moins attendues dans ce lieu._

_« Alice ! Fit le barman en réponse à la jeune fille qui l'enlaçait déjà._

_- Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, vieux, sourit Lena Tears en l'enlaçant à son tour._

_- Eh ! Répondit Matt, faussement vexé, je ne suis pas vieux !_

_- Eh bien, désolée de te dire ça, mais par rapport à nous, tu es vieux, rétorqua Lily Evans en lui faisant la bise._

A dans deux semaines !


	7. Chapitre 6 : Révélations ?

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J. K. R., les lieux, le contexte politique, culturel et social, les personnages, sauf quelques uns.

**Chapitre précédent :** Premier cours de DCFM. Une prof mystérieuse, avec des pouvoirs impressionnants, et une curieuse envie de mettre le nom de Voldemort dans la boue. C'est un bon résumé.

J'ai oublié de préciser que tous les tomes d'Harry Potter, sauf le premier, ne sont pas pris en compte. Et cela, pour des raisons que je ne peux vous expliquer. Alors, fans ne supportant pas l'idée que l'œuvre de J. K. R soit transgressée, passez votre chemin !

Tout d'abord, ne vous étonnez pas de l'emploi des noms de famille dans la dernière partie, c'est un point de vue de Sirius Black, je ne pouvais donc pas le laisser employer les prénoms des filles. Alors, pour vous, petit rappel : Alice Shadows, Lisa McDreamt, Lena Tears et Lily Evans^^

Ensuite, je vais me lancer à l'eau, me balancer sans bouée dans un torrent, bref, ce chapitre va me faire passer pour l'adepte du Mary-Suisme. Je m'explique. Vous allez tous trouver ça cliché, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même, au risque de sauter ce chapitre et le suivant, pour ne pas vous faire gacher l'image que vous avez de ma fic'. J'espère sincèrement, et je pense à malilite lorsque j'écris ces mots, sue vous ne me balancerez pas trop de tomates à la figue pour ce chapitre. Je vous en direz plus à la fin sur les intentions que j'avais lorsque j'ai pensé puis écrit cette caractéristique.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**** Révélations ?**

* * *

_Matt et Ely devaient être à cette époque les adultes qui prenaient le plus de place dans ma vie. Lui mon patron, elle ma confidente. Leur fille ma nièce. Je les adorais, tous. Quand je repense à ces moments, je me dis qu'il aurait été préférable que rien ne change._

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se déroula normalement, enfin, aussi normalement qu'il était possible lorsqu'autour les Maraudeurs se déchainaient, et que les quatre septièmes années Gryffondoriennes faisaient tout pour les provoquer. Les jours passèrent ainsi, ponctués de blagues toutes plus minables les unes que les autres, et de confrontations toutes plus importantes les unes que les autres. Eternellement semblables, continuellement identiques en somme. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Lena décide, au jeudi midi, d'organiser une petite diversion, pour changer l'ambiance qui devenait royalement pesante. En effet :

« Dîtes les filles, commença-t-elle, nous sommes bien à Poudlard ? »

Regards étonnés.

« Non, sans blague, ironisa Lily, je n'avais pas remarqué ! »

Regard noir cette fois-ci.

« Ah ah, fit Lena, très drôle. Et demain, continua-t-elle, c'est Vendredi…

- Mais tu fais des progrès, railla la rousse. Bientôt, tu vas pouvoir nous dire en quel mois nous sommes ! Septembre, si tu veux savoir.

- Puisque ça te fait tant rire, rétorqua la blonde, je suppose que ça ne t'intéresse pas de faire un tour, _demain_.

- Un tour ? Répéta Lisa, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Le programme habituel ? Questionna Alice, d'un air espiègle.

- Hum hum, fit Lena en hochant la tête.

- Super ! S'exclama Alice.

- Ah ! Tu vois, je ne suis pas idiote !

- Ah bon ? Répliqua Lily, je n'avais pas remarqué… »

Lena lui tira la langue, avant de sortir de table et de s'éloigner d'un pas vif.

« Gamine, fulmina Lily.

- Oh misère ! Soupira Lisa. »

Alice croisa son regard, et partit dans un fou-rire royal. Lily la regarda, furieuse. Puis, Alice attrapa Elisabeth par le bras, et se leva.

« Bon, Lily, si ça ne te dérange pas, nous allons te laisser à tes colères, te permettant ainsi de nous engueuler copieusement dès que nous aurons le dos tourné, mais j'ai une amie à réconforter. Parce qu'elle a sentit que Lena allait l'embêter avec ses jérémiades, et _ça_, tu vois, ça ne lui plaît pas… »

La jeune fille repartit dans un éclat de rire, et traîna la brune jusqu'à la sortie, laissant derrière elle une fille particulièrement énervée, qui se mit en quête de son défouleur en chef, qui ne tarda pas à regretter d'avoir redemandé à l'_« amour de sa vie »_ de sortir avec lui.

*****

_Vendredi après-midi, dans la salle des professeurs…_

« Alors Miss Stenn, comment s'est déroulée cette première semaine ?

- Lydia, professeur, appelez-moi Lydia. »

Le vieil homme sourit.

« Allons Lydia, depuis toutes ces années, tu ne m'appelles toujours pas Albus, alors je peux me permettre de glisser un coup de temps en temps un « Miss Stenn ».

- Si vous y tenez, _Albus_, soupira la jeune femme.

- Alors, cette semaine ? L'interrogea Minerva, qui avait suivi la conversation.

- Hum… Je la qualifierai d'intéressante… Surprenante pour certains cours, banale pour d'autres… Très instructive aussi.

- Et quel est donc le groupe que vous avez préféré ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oh, si j'étais vous, je n'aurais pas posé cette question, remarqua Dumbledore en levant un doigt, comme pour souligner ses propos. Lydia peut se montrer très… Singulière.

- Oh, ce ne doit pas être à ce point là, Albus, fit la femme, suspicieuse.

- Oh, du haut de vos quarante et quelques années, vous ne pouvez pas avoir tout vu… »

Minerva haussa les épaules, puis se tourna vers la plus jeune, qui semblait toujours réfléchir.

« Avec un peu d'hésitation, je dirai que le cours des 7e années Gryffondors-Serpentards est celui que je vais adorer…

- Quoi ? S'exclama Minerva, abasourdie. Cela ne fait que trois ans que j'enseigne ici, mais j'ai très rapidement compris que leur faire cours serait un enfer ! Entre les pseudos maraudeurs, le couple McDreamt-Tears qui ne peut s'empêcher de leur crier dessus et la haine Gryffondor-Serpentards, c'est une horreur pour les professeurs !

- Je vous avais dit qu'elle nous surprendrait, glissa Albus.

- C'est-ce que l'on m'a dit, en effet. Mais je trouve certains particulièrement intéressants.

- Intéressants ? Répéta la directrice des Gryffondors, effarée.

- Tout à fait. Tenez, par exemple, aviez-vous remarqué que cette Shadows, une des filles du groupe de McDreamt il me semble, deviendra probablement une très bonne experte en sortilèges nouveaux, et serait probablement très douée en illusionnisme, si on le lui enseignait ? Elle a une imagination qui promet de nombreux sorts intéressants à découvrir.

- En réalité, remarqua Albus avec un petit rire, c'est Lily Evans qui mène la barque. Elle sait diriger ses amies dans le respect des règles, même s'il est vrai qu'elles ne semblent pas avoir envie de les respecter. Elles doivent en avoir de propres. McDreamt, est une leadeur née, mais elle laisse sa place à son amie, et préfère s'effacer.

- Elle a de drôles de façons de s'effacer… fit Minerva en fronçant le nez.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de cette McDreamt, saviez-vous que lors de notre premier cours, elle a sorti à son camarade, Potter il me semble, que, je cite, « la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même » ? Juste après, elle glissait les mots « combattre » et « Voldemort » dans la même phrase. Jeune fille étonnante, non ? »

Le professeur McGonagall avait sursauté à l'entente du nom honni. Elle murmura d'une voix tremblante :

« Elle prononce son nom ? »

Même le professeur Dumbledore avait haussé les sourcils d'étonnement et d'incompréhension.

« Oui, répondit Lydia, et elle a tout à fait raison.

- J'avais oublié que tu le prononçais, intervint Albus.

- Pourquoi ne le prononcerais-je pas ? L'interrogea-t-elle, le fixant intensément. »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

« Bon, reprit la jeune femme, à nouveau pétillante, ça vous dit de parier un peu ?

- Moi ? Jamais, refusa Minerva.

- Pourquoi pas, en effet, répondit Albus.

- Professeur ! S'exclama Minerva, choquée.

- Allons, Minerva, cela ne peut pas faire de mal…

- Je parie sur trois couples, continua Lydia.

- Dans le cours 7e année Gryffondors-Serpentards ? Demanda Albus, le regard pétillant.

- Bien sûr ! »

Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes.

« Avant Noël, je sens que nous allons assister à un romantique Potter-Evans, un mignon Lupin-Tears, et un tumultueux Black-McDreamt…

- Ceux-là ! S'exclama Minerva. Mais vous n'y pensez pas !

- Je croyais que vous ne pariez pas, fit Lydia, malicieuse.

- Pari tenu, confirma Albus. Deux Gallions par couple ?

- Ca me va.

- Alors, marché conclu. »

*****

« Bon, les filles, vous accélérez ?

- Oh, c'est bon, grogna Lena. On sait toutes que tu as hâte de retrouver ton beau Matt, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous casser les oreilles…

- Eh ! S'exclama Lisa, indignée, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! En plus, il est marié ! Vous entendez ? MARIÉ !

- Et père d'une très jolie petite fille de trois ans et demi, continua Lily, achevant de se coiffer.

- Il n'empêche que Lis' a raison, renchérit Alice. Lena, il faudrait vraiment que tu te dépêches.

- Ouais, insista Lily, pas la peine de te coiffer pendant une demi-heure.

- Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l'importance de cette soirée ? S'exclama Lena, surexcitée. »

Ses trois amies la regardèrent, surprises, avec un hochement de tête général négatif.

- Mais enfin ! C'est la dernière première fois d'une année ! L'année prochaine, hop ! Plus de Pré-au-Lard le vendredi soir ! Toutes parties !

- La dernière du premier du machin du, répéta Alice, la mine inquiète. Nan, ça ne sert à rien de comprendre, résuma-t-elle aux deux autres, raisonnement tout à fait… Logique.

- Tout à fait Lena en quelque sorte, répliqua Lisa.

- Eh ! S'indigna la concernée. »

Une chaussure vola dans la pièce.

« Si tu commences à balancer tes affaires, nous ne sommes pas sorties de l'auberge, remarqua Alice.

- Bon, go, go, go les filles ! Interrompit Lily, comme Lena semblait avoir fini ses préparatifs.

- Enfin !

- Les filles, en route ! Acheva Lisa, ouvrant la porte du dortoir. »

*****

La première chose que remarqua Sirius lorsqu'il poussa la porte fut que la salle était particulièrement bondée ce soir-là.

« Eh beh ! Fit James, étonné, c'est qu'il y a du monde aujourd'hui ! »

Rémus siffla de surprise, comme pour accorder plus de crédit aux propos de son ami.

Se frayant un chemin à travers la foule, les quatre jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers le bar, et par la même occasion vers Matt Fent, le propriétaire de la boîte dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« James, Sirius, Rémus, Peter ! S'exclama ce dernier, apparemment surpris de les trouver ici. Mais il y a la troupe au complet !

- Salut Matt, firent les amis d'une même voix.

- Comment ça va ? Lui demanda Sirius.

- Bah, répondit l'homme, qui devait être âgé d'environ 25 ans, pas plus mal que d'habitude… On peut même dire plutôt bien ! Vous avez vu le monde ?

- Ouais, on avait remarqué, acquiesça Rémus.

- D'ailleurs, tu pourrais peut-être nous en expliquer la cause, l'interrogea James.

- Bah, à vrai dire, il se trouve que j'ai lancé quelques rumeurs, marmonna l'homme. »

Rémus haussa les sourcils, apparemment en désaccord.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas très correct pour tes clients ? Si elles s'avéraient fausses ?

- Oh, je suis persuadé qu'elles vont venir, se persuada Matt.

- Et si _elles_ ne venaient pas ?

- _Elles_ viendront, affirma-t-il.

- Qui ? Demanda Peter.

- Je préfère vous garder la surprise, sourit le rouquin. Bon, je vous mets les meilleures tables, près de l'estrade et du bar. Comme ça, vous pourrez admirer.

- Merci beaucoup Matt, dit James, qui se dirigea alors vers la table désignée.

- Ce sera comme d'habitude pour vous ? »

L'homme revint peu après avec leur commande, puis repartit vers son bar, où étaient déjà accoudées un nombre de personnes conséquent. Les garçons sirotèrent alors leur Whisky-Pur-Feu, tout en discutant sur leur prochaine blague.

La porte s'ouvrit une énième fois, et quatre jeunes filles entrèrent, puis se dirigèrent sans hésitation vers le bar, où se trouvait Fent, qui fumait une cigarette.

« Matt ! »

Malgré le brouhaha, qui couvrait en partie cette exclamation, les garçons, qui se trouvaient en fin de compte vraiment près du bar, se retournèrent immédiatement à l'entente de la voix appartenant à l'une des personnes les moins attendues dans ce lieu.

« Alice ! Fit le barman en réponse à la jeune fille qui l'enlaçait déjà.

- Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, vieux, sourit Lena Tears en l'enlaçant à son tour.

- Eh ! Répondit Matt, faussement vexé, je ne suis pas vieux !

- Eh bien, désolée de te dire ça, mais par rapport à nous, tu es vieux, rétorqua Lily Evans en lui faisant la bise.

- Alice, tu ne peux pas m'aider ? Supplia le rouquin en se tournant vers la première femme.

- Désolée, nargua la brune, mais je n'ai ni l'habitude ni l'envie de trahir mes amies…

- Et moi ? Je ne suis pas ton ami ? Constata Matt.

- Non non, toi, tu es mon grand frère.

- Ah oui, zut alors, fit Matt, ennuyé, j'avais oublié.

- Oh, c'est normal, tu ne nous as pas vu pendant plus de deux mois, remarqua McDreamt.

- C'est vrai, continua Tears, on m'a toujours dit que les hommes avaient la mémoire courte.

- Surtout dans certains domaines, ajouta Evans. »

Les filles éclatèrent de rire, aussitôt suivies par Matt, qui affichait tout de même une mine boudeuse.

Etrange…

« Je peux t'en piquer un peu ? Demanda McDreamt, observant la cigarette posée dans le cendrier.**(1)**

- Bien sûr… »

D'un geste vif, elle porta la cigarette à ses lèvres, et en tira plusieurs bouffées.

« Lisa ! S'exclama la blonde, apparemment indignée, tu es sensée arrêter !

- Oh, et puis après tout, fit Evans après un instant de réflexion, attrapant le paquet que son ami lui tendait. »

Elle alluma une cigarette et la porta à sa bouche.

Sirius cru alors s'étouffer tant la chose lui semblait tout droit sortie d'un autre monde… Lily Evans, la petite préfète parfaite, fumait ! Il devait rêver…

« Dis donc Matt, demanda Tears, où est donc passée ta femme ?

- Elya ?

- Bah oui, ironisa McDreamt, que je sache, tu n'en as qu'une !

- Oh, répondit Matt, ignorant l'interruption, elle est partie coucher Myra, elle doit bientôt revenir. De toute façon, je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Vu le monde qu'il y a, même avec Ted et Joe on ne s'en sortira pas.

- Et d'ailleurs, fit Shadows, suspicieuse, comment se fait-il qu'il y ait _autant_ de monde ?

- Oh, répondit l'homme, apparemment gêné, il faut avouer que j'ai légèrement menti… Ou plutôt lancé quelques rumeurs, se ravisa-t-il en voyant les sourcils froncés de Lily.

- Et je suppose que ces _rumeurs_ ont un certain rapport avec la venue de quelques personnes ? Comment aurais-tu pu savoir ?

- Lily, la coupa Matt d'un ton sec, je suis peut-être un homme, ce qui implique, selon vous, que j'ai la mémoire courte, mais ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. C'est le début de l'année scolaire, la dernière année par-dessus tout, et aujourd'hui, on est vendredi. On ne change pas les habitudes de la maison.

- Bonne déduction, siffla McDreamt. Mais on ne t'a jamais pris pour un imbécile ! »

Matt lui lança un regard noir, l'air d'y croire tout à fait, puis se détourna, comme une tornade blonde débarquait.

« Les filles !

- Elya ! S'écria McDreamt en serrant dans ses bras la femme, qui affichait la trentaine, comme son mari.

- Bon, je vous laisse les filles, je retourne bosser.

- Plus Matt, fit Shadows.

- Parfait, décréta la femme Fent, on va pouvoir discuter autour d'une table.

- Ah, d'ailleurs Ely, lui rapporta son homme, les garçons sont là.

- Encore mieux ! Répondit la femme. Bah, je vais vous les présenter. »

Shadows haussa les épaules.

« Fais comme tu le sens. »

Sirius les vit alors avec effroi se diriger vers eux.

« Retournez-vous, ordonna Rémus en s'emparant de son verre. »

Trop tard.

« Salut les gars. »

Sirius soupira, puis tourna la tête vers la jeune femme, un immense sourire feint aux lèvres.

« Quoi ? Firent les quatre intruses qui les regardaient, interloquées. »

Leurs têtes à eux ne devaient pas non plus être totalement dénuées de surprise.

« Vous les connaissez ? Demanda Elya Fent aux filles, fronçant les sourcils.

- Nous sommes malheureusement tous dans la même classe, répondit McDreamt d'un ton froid. »

Ou comment geler l'ambiance en quelques instants.

« Nous sommes tous là pour passer une bonne soirée, intervint Evans, posant une main sur le bras de Tears, qui se contenait difficilement.

- Parfait, répliqua Elya. »

Puis elle sortit sa baguette et, d'un petit coup vers la table, l'agrandit de manière à ce que tous puissent s'installer. Elle s'assit, invitant les autres à faire de même.

McDreamt lança un coup d'œil vers la Préfète en chef, puis dit :

« Une trêve. Seulement ce soir. Après on oublie tout.

- Et zut alors, s'exclama Tears en frappant du poing sur la table. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit _eux_ qui le découvre ?!

- Découvrir quoi, ricana Sirius, que vous n'êtes pas les petites filles sages et coincées que tout le monde connaît ?

- Tu vois, Black, lui répondit McDreamt, toujours le regard rivé sur Evans, il y a peut-être bien plus de choses à découvrir sur les quatre petites coincées. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Tears, ce sont les moins susceptibles de raconter quoi que ce soit. »

Evans haussa un sourcil interrogateur, mais ne dit rien. Après quelques instants de réflexion, elle hocha la tête.

« Tu es sûre que… demanda Tears.

- Ils savent garder un secret, la coupa McDreamt d'un ton sec. »

Étonnamment, les yeux mauves de la brune s'étaient enfin braqués sur Sirius, bien que son regard ne croisât jamais celui du garçon, tandis qu'Evans regardait fixement Rémus. Shadows dévisageait, indécise, McDreamt, et Tears regardait avec un mélange de froideur et d'incompréhension Peter, qui se recroquevillait sur sa chaise.

« Si tu le dis, soupira Shadows en se détendant.

- Je vous offre un verre les filles ? Demanda Elya, se reprenant.

- Pourquoi pas ? Répondit Evans. Un Whisky Pur-Feu, ce ne serait pas de refus. »

Shadows approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Moi aussi, s'il te plait. Ca stresse toujours un peu la première fois, expliqua Tears. »

McDreamt haussa un sourcil moqueur.

« Stressée ? Répéta-elle avec un sourire entendu. »

La blonde souffla, haussant les épaules, et ne chercha pas à répondre.

« Et toi Lisa ?

- Oh, tu connais mes habitudes Ely… Pas d'alcool. Une limonade suffira. Je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes.

- Ne manquerait plus que ça déraille, grogna la Préfète, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu aurais l'air bête ! Précisa Shadows.

- Je pense qu'on aurait toutes l'air de pauvres idiotes, remarqua Tears.

- Oh, ne fais pas ta rabat-joie ! Souffla Evans. »

Alors, là, c'était le comble. James sourit, l'air moqueur.

« Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool, McDreamt ? »

Les cinq filles éclatèrent de rire.

« Lisa ? Ne pas tenir l'alcool ? Fit Tears, hilare.

- Elle tient mieux l'alcool que beaucoup de monde, affirma la femme Fent. Et pourtant, j'en ai vu des buveurs !

- Alors pourquoi tu ne bois pas ? Demanda Rémus, perplexe. »

Il faut avouer que lui non plus ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

« Disons qu'après, j'ai des petits problèmes de _voix_.

- De voix ? Répéta Peter, surpris.

- Elle n'arrive plus à monter dans les aigus.

- Et ? Insista Rémus.

- Tu comprendras plus tard, coupa McDreamt. »

Elya fit un petit signe de sa baguette, et un jeune homme arriva, un plateau entre les mains. Les verres déposés, il repartit directement, après un clin d'œil à Shadows, qui affichait un grand sourire. Elya la regarda, étonnée, puis soupira.

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas du lui accorder autant de vacances… »

Tears eut un petit rire, alors que Shadows la fusillait du regard.

« Bon, ces vacances ? Demanda la plus vieille, se tournant vers McDreamt. »

La jeune fille se crispa, et jeta un coup d'œil vers les Maraudeurs.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ironisa Tears, au pire, tu leur effaces la mémoire !

- Hey ! Fit James, indigné.

- C'était une blague, Potter, le coupa Tears. »

McDreamt sourit à son amie, apparemment rassurée. Et peut-être aussi amusée.

« Bah, c'est l'orphelinat, commença-t-elle. L'habituel séjour au bord de la mer, le soleil, l'ennui, l'obligation de ne pas faire de magie…

- Il y avait tout de même les gars, remarqua Elya en fronçant les sourcils. »

McDreamt hocha négativement la tête d'un air affligé.

« Ils sont partis cette année. Je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte à quel point cela pouvait être triste sans les jumeaux. Et dire que je ne vais probablement plus les voir…

- Oh, ma pauvre, soupira Elya, soucieuse.

- Bah, il y avait tout de même la correspondance…

- Oui, d'ailleurs, il y a une chose que je n'ai pas comprise. J'ai bien reçu les lettres de Len', Lily et Alice, et c'est pour cela que je ne leur demande pas comment se sont déroulées leurs vacances, mais de toi, rien, niet, nada !

- Comment ? Rien ? Répéta la jeune fille, étonnée. Pourtant j'ai du t'en envoyer une par semaine !

- Je m'en doutais. Il faudrait que je me renseigne là-dessus, continua la femme, pensive.

- Autrement, chez toi, comment ça s'est passé ? L'interrompit McDreamt. »

Elya eut un large sourire.

« Nous sommes allés au bord de la mer, dans le sud, près de Portsmouth. Myra était ravie !

- Tu m'étonnes, ria doucement McDreamt, elle adore l'eau…

- Mais ce n'est pas le mieux. »

Les yeux de la femme pétillèrent de joie.

« Je crois que je suis enceinte, souffla-t-elle avec un petit rire.

- Quoi ? S'exclama son amie.

- Ah, c'est moi la marraine cette fois ! S'écria en même temps Tears, qui se leva d'un bond.

- Chut, leur intima Elya, faisant rassoir la blonde. Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Matt. Je ne sais pas comment il réagira, continua-t-elle d'un ton plus bas, avec un regard désespéré sur son mari.

- Oh, arrête Ely, la rassura Shadows. Je connais bien Matt, et même s'il est relativement surchargé en ce moment, il sera ravi, j'en suis sûre. Ce n'est peut-être pas mon frère de Sang, mais je le connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour anticiper à peu près ses réactions. Aie confiance en toi, et surtout en lui. Tu vas te trouver un coin calme et plus intime pour le lui annoncer, et je te promets qu'il sera alors l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Je suis sûre que tu le lui auras dit demain. Tu avais seulement besoin de conseils et d'un avis externe. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oh, tu dois avoir probablement raison, murmura Elya. »

Les quatre jeunes hommes se regardèrent, sidérés. Jamais ils n'auraient cru que Shadows était capable de dire des choses pareilles ! D'ailleurs, ils devaient n'en avoir jamais appris autant sur les jeunes filles qu'en ces quelques minutes. Et, apparemment, les découvertes n'étaient pas terminées…

« Bon, reprit Evans, passons à des choses sérieuses.

- Parce que ce n'était pas sérieux avant ? S'exclama Elya, indignée. »

Evans roula des yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Pff, tu m'avais compris… »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

« Je crois que l'ambiance est suffisamment bonne, continua-t-elle en interrogeant du regard la propriétaire.

- Oh, oui, répondit celle-ci, je ne crois pas que l'on puisse faire entrer plus de monde.

- Parfait. Les filles, conclut-elle, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller.

- Vous partez déjà ? Demanda Peter, naïf. Mais le meilleur n'est pas encore passé !

- Oh, on ne sort pas, répondit mystérieusement Tears. Non, nous ne faisons qu'entrer… »

* * *

**(1)** *Le tabac, c'est tabou ! On en viendra tous à bout !* Non, je ne suis pas une fumeuse, adepte de l'haleine à l'odeur de nicotine, mais les années 70... Ce sont les années du tabac (enfin, j'ai pas connu, mais d'après ce qu'on m'a dit^^). La scène veut juste montrer à quel point les filles sont différentes de celles que tous semblent connaître, et si elle vous dérange énormément, je supprime, elle n'est pas spécialement _utile_.

Bon, maintenant, passons aux explications. Vous aveztous compris ce qu'il va se passer après. (Enfin, je suppose ?^^') Si j'utilise ce cliché courant, tourné et retourné dans tous les sens, c'est tout simplement parce que, personnellement, les idées me viennent en écoutant de la musique. En utilisant les bonnes chansons, je peux poser les questions des bases et détails de l'intrigue. Par exemple, si je fais chanter une personne une chanson triste à pleurer qui parle de souvenirs d'une patrie désormais loin, les lecteurs DOIVENT se poser des questions dessus, et chercher quel peut-être la signification de telles ou telles paroles. Ce ne sont pas des chansons gratuites (sauf la première), et il faut se dire que, si elles ont été écrites et chantées, détaillées, visionnées au microscope et tralalère, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

Bref, vous avez compris, c'est une manière pour moi d'aborder plus facilement certains sujets qui me tiennent à coeur dans l'histoire mais dont j'aurais eu énormément de mal à parler, à vous faire réfléchir dessus. Et c'est aussi une manière (mais ça, c'est un détail), d'expliquer, d'aborder plus facilement certaines amitiés, et certains _contrats_. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, ce serait dommage que je révèle tout tout de suite ^^'

J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié, et que vous continuerez à me lire :) Pas trop de tomates dans le figure pleeeeaaaase ! XD


	8. Chapitre 7 : Soirée

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J. K. R., sauf certains personnages.

**Chapitre précédent :** Les quatre amies décident de passer une soirée à Pré-au-Lard. Malheureusement pour elles, elles rencontrent les Maraudeurs dans une boîte tenue par le couple Fent, des amis à elles.

**Notes :** J'avais signalé que les chansons auraient un sens précis. Malheureusement, celle-là, n'en a pas. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne s'est encore strictement RIEN passé (outre l'histoire de la coupe, qui n'est pas si intéressante). Les filles ne savant pas encore ce qu'il va leur arriver (je ne vous dis rien de plus là-dessus :P), elles ne peuvent PAS écrire des chansons avec sens. Ici, j'ai choisi _The Heart of Everything_, de Within Temptation. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me décider (vu que les paroles ne sont pas importantes), mais je l'ai choisie pour le rôle tenu par chacune, personne n'étant délaissé, toutes ayant leur importance (2 chanteuses, une batterie importante, et un violon tout aussi important).

Je précise que le chapitre 8 est déjà écrit, donc vous avez une garantie pour dans 2 semaines, mais le 9 non. Pas en entier en tous cas. Un petite moitié est écrite. Mais j'ai un super week end devant moi (3 jours ^^'), je ne compte pas toucher beaucoup mes bouquins et mes cours (je sors d'une semaine d'exams :S) et les vacances sont dans une semaine ! (YES !) Dans je pense qu'avant la publication du 8 le 10 sera bien entammé, pour votre bonheur ^^'

Je remercie Malilite pour ses reviews, et j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre te plaira (ainsi qu'aux autres lecteurs) et ne te semblera pas trop... Trop, quoi.

Bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Soirée**

* * *

_La musique était tout pour moi. Elle m'avait donné des frères, elle m'avait donné des sœurs… Je pense que c'était une manière pour moi d'extérioriser tous ces sentiments, tout ce méli-mélo de mots qui enveloppaient mon cerveau, toutes ces phrases que je n'avais apprises à dire. Certains écrivent, moi je chantais._

* * *

Sirius, James et Remus se regardèrent, perplexes. Puis, comme si cela pouvait répondre à leurs nombreuses questions, ils reportèrent leur attention sur les quatre jeunes filles. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de les voir se diriger vers la sortie avant qu'elles ne disparaissent, absorbées par la foule abondante.

*****

Dès qu'elle fut, selon elle, hors de portée de vue des Maraudeurs, Lena éclata d'un rire assourdissant, comme à la suite d'une farce énorme dans laquelle, pour que sa réussite soit totale, il fallait qu'elle garde son calme. Lisa la regarda, l'œil rieur, et lui chuchota :

« Calme-toi, Lena… Ne te fais pas remarquer ! »

La petite blonde haussa les épaules, pas le moins du monde embêtée par cette éventualité.

« Il n'empêche, remarqua Lily, avec un léger rire, ce n'était pas trop mal recherché…

- « On ne sort pas, nous ne faisons qu'entrer », répéta Alice, un large sourire aux lèvres. Pas mal, pas mal…

- Personnellement, je dirais : « peut mieux faire », ajouta Lisa, donnant un subtil coup de coude à son amie.

- Tu ferais mieux d'avancer, remarqua cette dernière, autrement Matt nous annoncera, et nous, comme de belles quiches, nous ne seront pas prêtes ! »

Lisa lui passa la langue, mais accéléra tout de même l'allure.

Arrivées près de la sortie, les quatre amies s'engouffrèrent dans une salle latérale par une petite porte située à quelques mètres de la sortie, et ayant visiblement pour but de passer inaperçue. La dernière, Alice, referma soigneusement l'ouverture derrière elle, puis accourut avec ses amies, comme le silence s'était fait.

*****

« Alors là, si quelqu'un a compris quelque chose à ce qui vient de se passer, je veux qu'il m'explique immédiatement, souffla Peter, avec un temps de retard. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Elya, qui haussa les épaules, un large sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle se leva :

« Je vous laisse les gars, il y a du boulot qui m'attend. Je ne vais tout de même pas abandonner mon mari au bar, avec le monde qu'il y a ! continua-t-elle en s'esquivant. »

Les garçons se regardèrent encore une fois, puis Sirius soupira :

« Pff, elle m'énerve quand elle prend son air mystérieux comme ça… »

Remus roula des yeux, et fit remarquer :

« Elle est comme ça, que veux-tu ? »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, avant que, leurs verres finis, les amis ne se décident à partir vers la piste de danse. C'est à ce moment là que la musique s'arrêta, et les musiciens sortirent, comme Matt montait sur scène. Surpris, James jeta un coup d'œil sur Remus, qui semblait avoir compris le pourquoi du comment. Puis il reporta son attention sur le propriétaire de la boîte, qui se mit à parler :

« Qui aurait cru, lorsqu'elles sont montées sur cette scène, il y a à peu près quatre ans, qu'elles auraient autant de succès ?! Depuis que vous les avez acclamées avec tant de passion, cette soirée-là, elles ont décidé de revenir chanter pour nous, chaque fois qu'elles le pourraient ! »

Il fit une pose, laissant hurler les habitués. Puis il reprit, criant presque pour couvrir le bruit ambiant :

« Personne ne les a entendues depuis plus de deux mois ! Et pour nous, que dis-je, pour VOUS, elles vont chanter leurs plus belles compositions, ce soir ! »

Peter souffla à Sirius :

« Waouh , elles ont l'air d'être super connues ici !

- Elles doivent chanter et jouer super bien pour être aussi bien accueillies ! renchérit James. »

Remus haussa les épaules, septique.

« Je ne le croirai que lorsque je les aurai entendues de mes propres oreilles… »

Sirius le regarda, étonné.

« Bah, qu'est… »

Il fut interrompu par Matt, qui s'était remis à parler, faisant rugir la foule.

« Elles sont quatre ! Elles sont jeunes ! Elles sont belles ! Elles ont de superbes voix ! Veuillez donc accueillir les _Alleli2_ !!! **(1)** »

L'accueil était en effet pour le moins chaleureux, et Sirius put voir Matt sourire de contentement, comme l'obscurité se faisait sur la scène, que quittait l'homme. Le silence se fit rapidement, apparemment ces quatre « superbes » filles ne commençaient à jouer que lorsqu'il y avait le calme… Les Maraudeurs ne pouvaient les voir, aucune lueur n'étant présente sur la scène.

Sirius comprit alors pourquoi ce silence lourd et pesant était indispensable au groupe. La voix cristalline qui retentissait à présent n'aurait pu en effet être entendue dans le brouhaha de la foule, tout comme l'instrument (était-ce bien un orgue ?!) qui l'accompagnait. Et le jeune homme eut alors un flash, alors que la scène s'éclairait légèrement, et que d'autres instruments intervenaient. Il écarquilla les yeux. Tout était si lourd ! Comment n'avait-il pu deviner ? Et la remarque précédente de Remus prouvait que lui avait bien remarqué, et donné un sens à tout ce qu'_Elles_ avaient dit.

Il examina la scène, ne croyant à peine ce qu'il voyait. Après un rapide coup d'œil à ses amis, il put voir que tous avaient eu la même réaction, et que Remus s'était renfrogné. Il grogna. Cela aurait du être une bonne soirée, et non une accumulation de louanges et de découvertes sur _Elles_ !

Elles avaient toutes fermé les yeux, leur visage tourné vers le public, légèrement levé vers le plafond. Elles étaient disposées avec une certaine symétrie, ainsi qu'un soupçon de logique. McDreamt, la chanteuse, tenant également une guitare, aux côtés de Shadows, au synthé, au centre de la scène, légèrement en avant par rapport aux deux autres. Tears à la batterie, à la droite de Shadows, un petit peu en retrait. Evans au violon, à la gauche de McDreamt, sur la même ligne que Tears. Ce plan mettait clairement en valeur les deux brunes, sans en avantager l'une ou l'autre, sur un même pied d'égalité, tout en laissant les deux dernières à la même valeur, jouant presque le rôle des piliers. Sirius ne comprenait pas tellement pourquoi Shadows était ainsi placée, ni pourquoi les deux autres étaient disposées de telle manière. Et la réponse à son interrogation allait vite être donnée.

En effet, au contraire de ce qu'il aurait pu croire, c'est Shadows qui se mit à chanter, avec une voix bien plus grave que sa comparse.

_For the pain and the sorrow caused by my mistakes_

_Won't repent to a mortal whom is all to blame_

_Now I know I won't make it_

_There will be a time we'll get back our freedom_

_They can't break what's inside_

Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à chanter, toutes avaient ouvert les yeux. Elles fixaient le public, et tous pouvaient lire à quel point elles étaient heureuses d'être sur la scène. Sirius devait bien avouer qu'elles ne frimaient pas, loin de là. Elles étaient présentes pour le public, y prenaient un plaisir fou, mais ne prenaient pas la grosse tête, comme bien des groupes connus. Elles restaient naturelles. Et puis, Sirius devait admettre qu'elles pouvaient se le permettre.

C'est McDreamt qui enchaîna, avec sa voix plus aigue, plus faible aussi. Elle devait probablement forcer plus que son amie.

_I'll face it cause it's the Heart of Everything_

_Open up your eyes_

_Save yourself from fading away now, don't let it go_

_Open up your eyes_

_See what you've become, don't sacrifice_

_It's truly the Heart of Everything_

_Open up your eyes_

Dire qu'il était étonné était un euphémisme. Lorsqu'on entendait McDreamt crier comme une malade sur lui et ses amis, on ne pouvait deviner qu'elle chantait si bien. Il haussa les épaules. Il était jaloux, il le savait. Mais bon, il pouvait lui accorder cette petite victoire. Après tout, les Maraudeurs restaient les plus populaires de Poudlard. Et McDreamt et ses amies n'étaient connues que par la musique, avec leur groupe Ali-quelque chose. En tant qu'anonymes, cela faisait comme si elles n'étaient pas connues du tout.

_Stay with me now I'm facing my last solemn hour_

_Very soon I'll embrace you on the other side_

_Hear the crowd in the distance, screaming out my faith_

_Now their voices are fading, I can feel no more painter_

C'était Shadows qui avait repris. Et il pouvait dire qu'elle souriait largement. Elle était parfaitement à l'aise, malgré quelques erreurs, quoique minimes. Derrière elle, Tears chantait doucement, ne cherchant pas à couvrir son amie. Cela rendait la chanson encore plus mystérieuse qu'auparavant.

« Eh beh, marmonna Peter, je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'elles.

- En plus elles se débrouillent bien, grogna Remus. On ne peut même pas leur reprocher de vouloir toujours se mettre en avant, vu leur réaction avec le public.

- Je crois qu'on aurait du se tenir au programme originel les gars, souffla James.

- Et perdre l'occasion d'en découvrir plus sur elles ! Non merci, protesta Sirius.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à vouloir tout savoir sur elles depuis quelques temps ? Lui reprocha Remus.

- Elles sont louches. Enfin, surtout McDreamt, répliqua le jeune homme. »

Celui mit fin à la conversation, d'autant plus que la foule hurlait à présent, et que continuer à discuter s'avérait difficile.

_I'll face it cause it's the Heart of Everything_

_Open up your eyes_

_Save yourself from fading away now, don't let it go_

_Open up your eyes_

_See what you've become, don't sacrifice_

_It's truly the Heart of Everything_

Le rythme se ralentit d'un coup. Le violon prit plus d'importance, le rôle de chacune était accentué. Seule Tears chantait toujours. L'orgue se faisait plus sentir, comme au début du morceau. Et inévitablement, McDreamt reprit avec sa voix cristalline le thème du départ. Tous les instruments repartirent sur ce signal. Et l'effet était beau, quoiqu'il puisse en dire.

Sirius se demandait bien comme elle pouvait tenir la note sans frémir, et monter toujours plus, tout en jouant un passage plus difficile avec sa guitare. Il essaierait un jour, rien que pour se prouver qu'il en était aussi capable qu'elle. Enfin, peut-être pas avec la voix aigue.

De nouveau un silence. Serait-ce la fin ? Il l'espérait. Et non, encore loupé. La guitare reprenait toute seule. McDreamt ne changerait pas. Il fallait toujours qu'elle se mette en avant !

« Enfin, marmonna James, comme pour lui-même, on peut pas dire qu'elle se met autant en avant ! Elle est sur le même pied d'égalité que Shadows, ne chante pas seule, et à part ce petit moment où elle prend la tête, ce n'est pas fréquent… »

Sirius secoua la tête. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il parlait à haute voix !

_Open up your eyes !_

_Open up your eyes..._

Sa voix s'était faite claire, pure, presque dominante alors que toutes reprenaient le refrain.

Enfin, sauf Evans, coincée avec son violon.

_Open up your eyes_

_Save yourself, from fading away now, don't let it go_

_Open up your eyes_

_See what you've become, don't sacrifice_

_It's truly the heart of everything_

Comme auparavant, McDreamt rechanta le thème de départ, et alors Sirius eut l'impression de regarder le début de la musique à reculons. Elles avaient refermé leurs yeux, levé de nouveau légèrement la tête. Les instruments s'arrêtèrent, et l'on n'entendit plus que la jeune chanteuse et l'orgue qui l'accompagnait. Puis la batterie retentit une dernière fois, et toutes tinrent ensemble une dernière note, sonnant la fin du morceau. Sirius aurait pu jurer que, s'il avait pris une photo au début, puis une à la fin, il n'aurait pu les différencier.

Alors seulement après que la dernière note se fut éteinte, la foule, qui s'était tue au début de la dernière reprise du thème, éclata en applaudissements sonores, tandis que certaines personnes réclamaient en criant leurs chansons favorites.

Sirius surprit James et Peter qui applaudissaient bruyamment. Il échangea un regard désespéré avec Remus, qui soupira.

« Eh James, l'interrompit Sirius, ce n'est pas parce que tu l'acclames qu'Evans ira dans ton lit.

- Je ne pensais absolument pas à ça, rétorqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'apprécie la musique ? »

Non, bien sûr que non. C'était la faute à McDreamt.

*****

Enfin, elle descendait. Depuis plus d'une heure qu'elle était debout sur scène, elle avait enfin droit à sa pause ! Qui devrait probablement s'éterniser, Len' était fatiguée, et sa justesse s'en ressentait. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas vraiment dire que cette semaine avait été épuisante, mais il fallait se réhabituer à la vie à Poudlard, avec ses devoirs, ses cours, le réveil qui sonnait toujours trop tôt… Toutes se couchaient tard pendant les vacances, ce qui faisait qu'elles n'étaient pas si en forme que cela dès la rentrée. Lily avait prononcé un petit discours, comme quoi elles étaient heureuses d'être là, et que l'accueil éternellement chaleureux qu'elles recevaient ici leur faisait vraiment chaud au cœur… En quelque sorte, c'était la petite parole avant le départ. Oh, elles ne comptaient pas partir tout de suite, loin de là, il était temps pour elles de s'amuser.

Elle se dirigea alors vers le bar, où Ted devait travailler. Peut-être prendrait-il sa pause, afin qu'il puisse danser un peu avec elle. Une petite demi-heure, Matt devrait pouvoir accepter.

« Alice ! S'exclama la voix chaude du brun, encore bronzé par ses vacances sur la côte. »

La jeune fille eut un sourire éblouissant, tandis qu'elle passait de l'autre côté du bar, avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds afin d'embrasser son petit-ami.

« Salut Ted, murmura-t-elle. Tu crois que tu pourrais avoir une pause du chef ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Je sers ces deux donzelles, et je suis à toi, continua-t-il en pointant du doigt deux femmes d'une vingtaine d'années qui se disputaient à l'aide de grands gestes. Tu m'attends ? »

Alice eut un petit sourire, et hocha la tête, avant de s'adosser au mur quelques mètres plus loin, tout en observant du coin de l'œil le jeune homme. Elle grimaça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être jalouse dès que quelques femmes s'approchaient de lui ! Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, car il lui était fidèle, mais avec ses épaisses boucles brunes, sa peau bronzée et ses yeux d'un noir étincelant, il faisait des ravages autour de lui, bien qu'il n'y prête pas attention.

Puis il se dirigea enfin vers elle, et son visage s'éclaira. Il l'embrassa encore une fois, puis attrapa sa main, avant de la conduire vers une petite table, dans un coin de la grande salle. Avec ce semblant d'intimité, ils purent enfin se retrouver chacun dans les bras de l'autre, et profiter de leur présence mutuelle.

« Tu m'as manqué, souffla la jeune fille après un long baiser.

- Tu viendras demain ? Demanda-t-il, suppliant.

- Bien sûr, souffla-t-elle. Quand même, le nombre de règlements que tu me fais violer !

- Ça ne change pas de l'habitude, rétorqua-t-il, moqueur. »

Elle lui tira la langue, tandis qu'il éclatait de rire. Puis la jeune fille reprit avec une petite moue :

« Tu m'emmènes danser ?

- On ne peut pas attendre un tout petit peu ? Répondit-il en lui volant un baiser.

- Si tu veux que je vienne te voir demain à Pré-au-lard, tu as intérêt à me faire danser tout de suite, le menaça-t-elle, un doigt pointé vers son torse, tandis qu'elle s'arrachait à son étreinte. »

Il soupira, puis se leva, l'entraînant à sa suite. C'était une musique rapide, et le groupe jouait plutôt bien. Très vite, la jeune fille fut épuisée, et Ted la força à se réinstaller à une table pendant qu'il partait chercher des boissons. Mais malgré sa fatigue, elle voulait toujours danser. C'est pourquoi, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, comme plusieurs slows s'enchaînaient, elle l'obligea à nouveau à l'emmener sur la piste. Ils continuaient de discuter pendant qu'il la faisait tournoyer lentement, s'embrassant par moment, riant beaucoup sous les regards furieux de ceux qui les entouraient.

Puis à la fin de la musique, une main se posa sur le bras de la jeune fille. Alice se tourna vers Lily, qui la regardait, désolée.

« Rapatriement des troupes Al', chuchota la rousse, pour n'être entendue que du couple.

- Le chef est au courant ? Demanda Ted, déçu par ce départ imminent. »

La Préfète acquiesça.

« Lena était trop épuisée à force d'être surexcitée comme un singe qui a découvert un nouveau jeu pendant toute la semaine, continua-t-elle avec un sourire contrit. »

Alice soupira.

« Je m'en doutais. »

Elle se tourna vers son ami, comme Lily s'était éclipsée.

« On se revoit demain ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il avant de capturer ses lèvres une dernière fois. »

Puis ils se séparèrent, et Ted retourna au travail, pendant que la jeune fille rejoignait ses amies, qui l'attendaient à la sortie.

La route fut rapide, et se fit en silence, toutes dépitées d'avoir du arrêter la fête si tôt. Mais elles durent bien avouer qu'elles étaient parties au bon moment lorsqu'elles retrouvèrent leur lit respectif. En effet, à peine cinq minutes après être entrées dans le dortoir, les Alleli2 dormaient déjà.

* * *

**(1)** A prononcer de manière semi-anglaise, semi-française^^ : ol-lé-li-tou. La signification est basique, c'est les 2 premières lettres de chaque prénom, sauf à la fin, un 2 pour ne pas mettre 2 li. = **Al**ice-**Le**na-**Li**ly-**Li**sa.

Bon, j'avoue, c'est le chapitre que j'aime le moins (enfin, pour l'instant ^^'). Je vous promets, le suivant sera bien plus intéressant... Et surtout, pleins de questions ^^'

* * *


	9. Chapitre 8 : Une Lune Ronde pour Quelque

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout à JKR ! Sauf certains lieux, et certains personnages...

**NdA :** Désolée pour le retard, j'ai juste oublié qu'hier c'était samedi ^^' Les vacances me montent légèrement à la tête XD. Voici donc le chapitre le plus long de l'histoire (enfin, de ce qui en est déjà écrit ^^'), j'espère sincèrement que vous l'apprécierez. Je tiens à signaler que j'ai tout fait pour que le dernier passage ne fasse pas Mary-Sue. De toute façon, il était essentiel, parce que, comme le dit Lisa au début de ce chapitre, c'est là que tout s'est précipité. Je ne vous dis pas comment, bien entendu ^^'

**NdA 2 :** Mauvaise nouvelle, maintenant les publications se feront toutes les **3 Semaines** ! Le prochain chapitre (le 9) est déjà écrit, et le 10 a déjà un peu plus de 1000 mots, mais je préfère être prudente, et j'essaie d'avoir quelques chapitres d'avance, pour rester régulière un maximum de temps. Vous aviez qu'à me laisser plus de reviews, ça m'aurait motivé 3 fois plus, et la publication serait restée à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, parce que là le 11 serait déjà fini ! C'est jamais la faute de l'auteur XD

Voilà, c'était le blabla de l'auteur, j'espère que vous passerez un bon voyage dans notre compagnie (laissez tomber T__T'), ou plutôt que votre lecture vous sera agréable ^^'

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Une Lune Ronde pour Quelques Minutes de Frayeur**

**

* * *

**_Je pense que ce fut à partir de ce soir-là que tout s'est précipité. L'épisode de la coupe n'avait été qu'un avant-propos. Même si je voulais le nier, ma routine venait de prendre fin. Et personne n'était sur d'en sortir intact._

* * *

Le lendemain, comme elle l'avait promis, Alice passa la journée à Pré-au-Lard, en compagnie de Ted. Ses trois amies ne l'avaient pas accompagnée, malgré l'insistance d'Alice, qui arguait qu'une journée de détente ne serait pas mauvaise pour elles, vu le bon boulot qu'elles avaient effectué la veille, et de Lisa, qui voulait rendre visite à Myra, sa petite protégée. Lily, en effet, avait insisté sur le fait qu'elles s'étaient déjà faites attraper le soir précédent par les Maraudeurs, et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que ces derniers, à la suite d'une quelconque activité louche autour des jeunes filles, aillent fouiner dans leurs papiers.

C'est pourquoi elles se retrouvaient en ce samedi après-midi à la bibliothèque, terminant leurs devoirs. Là encore, il y eut affaire à critiques plus ou moins importantes. Lena aurait préféré les faire dans la salle commune, mais, selon Lily, il eut été trop risqué de faire remarquer à la Potter's compagnie qu'elles n'étaient que trois. Lisa, Lena (au sujet du lieu d'étude) et Alice (pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard), soupirant largement, durent se plier aux ordres de leur amie, qui était, de toute façon, la voix de la sagesse et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas contredire. **(1)**

En contrepartie, Lisa avait gribouillé un petit dessin accompagné d'une courte lettre, et l'avait donnée à Alice, qui devait de toute façon passer chez les Fent afin de retrouver son prince charmant ; Lena, quant à elle, obtint le droit de prendre possession de la table près de la fenêtre afin d'examiner consciencieusement ses camarades se baladant dans le parc.

Lorsqu'Alice revint, juste avant le couvre-feu, Lily l'emmena autoritairement sur l'une des tables de la salle commune, et l'obligea à terminer ses devoirs pour les prochains jours, malgré les protestations de la jeune fille, qui disait qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien les finir le lendemain. Lena et Lisa se regardèrent, l'œil malicieux, puis rirent sous cape, ne voulant froisser leur amie. Alice, voyant cela, déclama, un sourire aux lèvres :

« Vous ne voulez vraiment pas que je vous raconte tout ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui ?

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, la coupa Lily, qui jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour voir si personne ne les avait entendues, nous pouvons très bien t'empêcher de dormir ce soir jusqu'à ce que tu nous révèles tout. Maintenant, au travail ! Insista-elle, un poing sur une hanche, l'autre pointant avec sévérité les parchemins posés sur la table. »

N'en pouvant plus, Lisa et Lena éclatèrent de rire, avant de s'enfuir vers le dortoir comme Alice les fixait furieusement.

Une bonne heure plus tard, lorsque la jeune fille eut enfin le droit de se diriger vers son dortoir, et accessoirement son lit, Alice était épuisée. Elle avait oublié durant les vacances à quel point Lily pouvait être intransigeante en matière de devoirs. De plus, son ventre gargouillait fortement depuis une bonne demi-heure, car elle avait sauté le dîner, et elle n'avait absolument pas le courage de repartir en cuisine. Son ventre devrait attendre jusqu'au lendemain matin, même si cela devait l'empêcher de dormir paisiblement.

Immédiatement, lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, Alice repéra le plateau chargé de victuailles posé sur son lit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil intrigué vers ses deux amies, ne les ayant pas vues descendre.

« Il est rudement pratique le passage secret dans la penderie de cette chambre, expliqua Lena. »

Alice hocha la tête. Ainsi la rumeur prétendant que le dortoir des 7e années filles avait un petit secret était vraie. Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps à Lena, la chercheuse ès passages secrets du groupe, pour le découvrir. Elle se rendit d'un pas d'autant plus pressé vers la nourriture que son ventre avait recommencé à grogner de plus belle.

« Non, non, non ! La coupa Lily, l'attrapant au bras, et la dirigeant d'un geste ferme vers la salle de bain. Toi, tu vas te laver ! Cette nourriture ne disparaîtra pas en quelques minutes !

- Mais, Lily ! Protesta la jeune fille d'un ton désespéré.

- Et que ça saute ! continua de plus belle la Préfète.

- Oui maman, grommela Alice en se traînant jusqu'à la salle d'eau avec un immense soupir. »

Lisa et Lena, qui avaient observé la scène assises en tailleur sur le lit de la première, éclatèrent à nouveau de rire. Alice eut le temps d'entendre Lisa ricaner :

« Lily, tu es cruelle. Tu vas nous la tuer d'ici trois jours si tu continues. »

Elle claqua la porte avant qu'un deuxième rire ne se fasse percevoir.

*******

Le lendemain, les quatre amies passèrent presque toute leur journée allongées près du lac, au soleil. Le temps était en effet, et ce depuis la rentrée, au beau fixe sur toute l'Angleterre. Lisa somnolait, un sourire aux lèvres, la tête posée sur le ventre de Lena, qui jouait tendrement avec ses cheveux. La plus jeune, Lisa, sentait contre ses genoux la tête de Lily, qui tenait entre ses mains un bouquin, qui semblait très intéressant vu qu'elle ne l'avait pas lâché de l'après-midi. Alice dormait d'un profond sommeil, recroquevillée contre la préfète, qui avait passé un bras autour d'elle. Loin du regard des autres, elles pouvaient enfin se laisser aller, ne pas réfréner les réactions pouvant facilement paraître déplacées.

« Il parle de quoi, ce bouquin ? lança Lena en tournant la tête vers Lily. »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé, puis pointa du menton la dormeuse.

« Moins fort Lena ! Chuchota-t-elle. Vous l'avez épuisée hier, alors laisse-là récupérer ! »

La fautive soupira. Ce n'était tout de même pas elle qui l'avait forcée à terminer tous les devoirs pour les prochains jours à 22h ! Cependant, il était vrai que, la veille, lorsqu'Alice avait été suffisamment propre au goût de Lily et qu'elle avait avalé ce qu'elles lui avaient apporté, Lisa et elle l'avait assaillie de questions sur sa sortie. Enfin, surtout elle-même.

« Et autrement, c'est quoi ce livre ? Enchaîna-t-elle, un ton moins fort.

- Un policier. Moldu, évidement. Les sorciers n'ont jamais été doués pour écrire des policiers. _La nuit du renard_, de Mary Higgins Clark. C'est plutôt pas mal. Je te le passerai plus tard si t'en as envie. »

Lena eut une moue septique, n'ayant jamais été fan des trucs tordus des romans policiers.

« Et l'histoire est géniale au point que tu n'en as pas décollé de la journée ?

- Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter lorsque tu lis un truc pareil, rétorqua Lily avec un grand sourire. En gros, un homme est reconnu par le fils de celle qu'il a apparemment assassinée. Il va être exécuté. Le problème, c'est que le fils de la victime est enlevé avec une jeune journaliste, puis emmené au sous-sol d'une grande gare. Près d'eux est cachée une bombe, qui doit exploser au moment même de l'exécution de l'assassin. Toute l'histoire est bâtie sur un compte à rebours, ce qui fait que tout t'empêche de quitter ce livre. Alors, maintenant, tu me laisses continuer, histoire que je sache si la journaliste et le fils vont mourir ou pas. »

Lena grimaça, voyant son seul moyen de distraction disparaître. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire comme tout le monde. Ce qui signifiait dormir.

Quoique.

Elle retira ses mains des cheveux d'Elisabeth, lui arrachant par la même occasion un grognement de protestation. Puis elle les noua sous sa nuque, observant par la même occasion la Forêt interdite, qui se dressait non loin d'elles. Quitte à devoir rester calme, autant qu'elle imagine directement leur prochaine escapade. L'esprit perdu dans des méandres de sentiers, d'arbres et de créatures magiques, elle ne vit pas arriver la petite bande à l'extrémité de leur pseudo cachette. Les ricanements moqueurs de plusieurs jeunes filles, à l'inverse, ne manquèrent pas de la faire se redresser, réveillant par la même occasion ses amies (ou la faisant sortir de son livre, pour le cas de Lily). Toutes se levèrent, après avoir échangé un coup d'œil attristé. C'en était fini de leur petite après-midi de détente.

Lena garda sa main à proximité de sa baguette, de façon plutôt discrète. Lily, lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis roula des yeux. Les petites pestes qui se tenaient devant elles n'étaient que cinq, pas de quoi en faire un drame ! Cinq petites Poufsouffle aussi idiotes et enquiquinantes que glousseuses. Méchantes aussi, quoique de manière moins vivace, et spécialement envers Lena et ses amies. Et cela parce qu'elles étaient persuadées que sous les disputes récurrentes entre elles et les Maraudeurs se cachait une passion amoureuse tout bonnement ridicule. Ce qui leur avait bien pu faire croire cela, la jeune fille n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Oh, mais c'est que l'on trouve enfin les Maîtresses de Poudlard dans une position compromettante ! Ricana Shery Toks, la cheftaine de la bande. Lorsqu'on ira raconter cela à vos chers petits copains, je pense qu'ils vont rudement apprécier… Je suis sure que ça fera le tour du château…

- Attends-toi donc à des représailles, rétorqua nonchalamment Lily, jouant avec sa baguette du bout des doigts. Tu sembles oublier, toi et tes _petites_ copines, le nombre de fois où nous nous sommes battues avec quelques uns de nos Serpentard préférés…

- Et le nombre de fois où nous l'avons remporté, renchérit Alice, à présent parfaitement réveillée.

- Pff, souffla Anna Harkiss, une grande blonde avec une forte tendance à dégainer sa baguette, comme si cela nous faisait peur. Tout le monde sait que les Serpentard sont des nuls. Surtout cette bande-_là_ ! »

Lisa eut un sourire satisfait.

« Alors comme ça des petites Poufsouffle idiotes et faibles osent se croire supérieures à nous ! Gronda une voix provenant de derrière la bande. »

Les cinq Poufsouffle se retournèrent d'un même geste, leurs visages devenus subitement pâles. Derrière elles se tenaient la bande de Serpentard qu'elles devaient probablement le plus craindre. Septièmes années, grands, puissants, hargneux, vicieux et sadiques, la troupe à Malefoy et Rogue avait pour habitude de passer leurs nerfs sur les quelques Poufsouffle aux alentours lorsqu'ils étaient de mauvaise humeur, comme lorsqu'ils venaient de se prendre une raclée.

Lena jeta tout de même un regard vers son amie, légèrement inquiète. Son sourire la rassura immédiatement, et elle observa alors avec un petit air satisfaisant la panique des Poufsouffle, qui ne tardèrent pas à s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Lily effaça l'illusion d'un geste de sa baguette, avant de se tourner vers Lisa.

« Il manquait un bras à Travers, remarqua-t-elle avec une grimace.

- Ca aurait pu être moi, rétorqua Alice. Après tout, je suis fatiguée.

- Ton illusion manquait de vigueur, il est vrai. Mais pas au point d'oublier un bras. Si l'erreur a été faite, c'est que la créatrice n'avait pas l'habitude de ce gars-là. Et il me semble qu'habituellement, c'est Alice qui s'occupe de Rogue, Selwyn et Travers. Lisa, elle, fait Malefoy, Carrow et Rowle. Donc c'était Lisa.

- Mince, soupira la jeune fille. Je n'ai plus qu'à m'entraîner.

- Pourquoi vous avez échangé les rôles ? Demanda Lena en haussant un sourcil.

- Il faut bien qu'on sache faire des personnages auxquels on n'a pas l'habitude, répondit Lisa. Ca pourrait nous être utile, on ne sait jamais. »

Lily hocha la tête, pensive.

« En tous cas, il va falloir qu'on mette quelques sorts sur cette cache. Je n'ai aucune envie de la partager ! S'indigna-t-elle.

- On va s'en occuper, sourit Alice en plaçant un bras autour des épaules de Lisa. Après tout, on est des vraies Maîtresses ès Illusionnisme !

- Prends pas la grosse tête, fit Lena, moqueuse. »

Alice lui tira la langue, puis lui rétorqua, très digne :

« Bah vas-y, occupe-toi de ça ! »

Face à la moue désespérée de la jeune fille, toutes éclatèrent de rire.

*******

La semaine qui suivit s'écoula tranquillement, puisqu'elles devaient rester calmes. Elles avaient prévenu Matt par hibou qu'elles ne pouvaient venir ce vendredi, mais qu'elles s'arrangeraient pour sortir de l'école la semaine suivante.

Néanmoins, ce calme relatif ne dura pas. Une certaine effervescence régnait en effet parmi les amies dès la fin de la deuxième semaine de cours. Car avait été accroché sur le panneau d'affichage de la salle commune ce qu'attendait toute la population aussi bien masculine que féminine de Poudlard : le mardi de la troisième semaine, dans la fin de l'après-midi, se déroulaient les sélections de Quidditch. Deux places de poursuiveur étaient à pourvoir chez les Gryffondor, ainsi qu'une place de batteur. Après plus de quatre ans de jeu, les anciens joueurs avaient enfin quitté Poudlard, laissant la place aux plus jeunes.

C'était pourquoi Alice, Lena et Lisa se retrouvaient dans la salle commune à discuter de cet évènement à l'aide de grands gestes. Lily, de son côté, était plongée dans un bouquin, et leur lançait quelques fois un coup d'œil, désespérée de cet engouement, tandis qu'elles débattaient avec passion des élèves ayant le plus de chances de se présenter.

Les parents d'Alice, sorciers comme leur fille unique, avaient tous deux développé un fort intérêt pour ce sport lors de leurs années à Poudlard. Ils lui avaient donc inculqué, et ce dès son plus jeune âge, les bases du quidditch, et notamment du rôle du gardien, poste qu'occupait Mr Shadows dans sa jeunesse.

De leur côté, Lisa et Lena n'avaient jamais entendu parler de Quidditch avant leur arrivée à Poudlard. Quant à Lily, elle s'était documentée autant qu'elle le pouvait sur ce sujet, avant de décréter que ce sport ne lui plairait jamais. Trop brutal et sans intérêt. La peur de la jeune fille pour les hauteurs y était peut-être aussi pour quelque chose.

Alice avait donc rapidement entraîné les deux premières dans son amour pour ce divertissement, et dès que leur premier cours de vol fut passé, elles empruntaient régulièrement les balais de l'école afin de s'entraîner près du lac ou parfois de la forêt.

Cette année, Lena et Lisa comptaient bien se présenter en tant que poursuiveuses. Alice aussi aurait aimé jouer dans l'équipe, mais lorsque le poste de gardien, le seul auquel elle aspirait, s'était libéré, deux ans plus tôt, un garçon plus jeune mais plus fort, plus doué, plus rapide qu'elle avait remporté la place. Elle avait été énormément déçue, mais cela ne l'avait jamais empêché de continuer à jouer avec ses amies.

Ce mardi-là, donc, toutes les quatre s'étaient retrouvées sur le terrain de Quidditch. Bon, c'est vrai, Lily y avait été quelque peu forcée. Mais comment aurait-elle pu résister à la coalition de Lis'&Len' avec la face de chien battu qu'elles avaient lorsqu'elles lui avaient demandée de venir les encourager ? La jeune fille soupira. Elle aurait aimé au moins pouvoir prendre un livre, mais ses amies l'en avaient empêchée. Heureusement qu'Alice se tenait près d'elle, au milieu des gradins de Gryffondor, afin de lui commenter un minimum la sélection. Remus les avait rejointes, étant le seul Maraudeur qu'elle pouvait à peu près sentir. Et puis, Alice avait décrété qu'il serait bon pour leurs amies d'avoir l'avis d'un non-Alleli2.

Bon. Okay. Si elle le voulait vraiment.

« Ah enfin, ils commencent ! S'écria Alice, excitée. »

Enfin, en effet !

Après quelques tours de terrain, afin de vérifier si tous savaient voler, les six concurrents au poste de poursuiveur furent séparés en deux groupes. Ils firent diverses passes, pendant que Potter, apparemment le capitaine, testait la force et les réflexes des trois élèves venus pour le poste de batteur. Puis, avec le batteur de l'équipe, Black, ils se divisèrent en deux groupes de deux, et furent chargés de soutenir les différentes équipes de poursuiveurs. Ainsi commença un mini match, et Lily put rapidement observer le malaise de ses amies.

« Mince alors, jura Alice, Lena et Lisa sont séparées ! »

Lupin lui jeta un regard étonné.

« Et alors ? On joue dans une équipe selon nos compétences, et pas nos affinités. »

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas, observant les sourcils froncés le terrain. Lily, se disant qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose, reporta aussi son attention sur le jeu. D'après ce qu'elle voyait, mais en même temps elle n'y connaissait rien, les deux filles volaient plutôt bien. Mais il était vrai que, dans leurs passes, quelque chose ne passait vraiment pas. Elles avaient toujours un temps de retard, semblaient vouloir balancer la balle -le souafle, la reprit Alice lorsqu'elle lui évoqua cela- n'importe où, mais pas vers leurs partenaires, bref, les autres concurrents semblaient bien meilleurs qu'elles. Tout du moins à ce poste.

Puis le capitaine fit accélérer les joueurs. L'action se fit plus rapide, toujours ponctuée des commentaires d'Alice et de Lupin. Lorsque, après y avoir résisté pendant un bon moment, Lisa envoya le souafle à Lena, Lupin jura :

« McDreamt n'est vraiment pas douée ! Perdre ainsi le souafle !

- Elle ne l'a pas perdu, rétorqua Alice, énervée.

- Désolé de te contredire, mais _là_, c'est du perdu-perdu, contrairement à tout le reste, fit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. »

Alice grogna, et s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose, quand un fait inattendu la fit se retourner vers le terrain. En effet, d'un commun accord, Lisa et Lena venaient de retourner au sol, quittant leurs balais. Alice se leva d'un bond, et, suivie de Lily, courut vers les deux joueuses. Ces dernières ne semblaient absolument pas apprécier ce qu'il s'était passé. Elles ne s'en voulaient pourtant apparemment pas mutuellement, et Lena avait instinctivement pris possession de la main de son amie lorsque les deux spectatrices étaient arrivées, immédiatement suivies de l'équipe.

« Mais les filles, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Protesta leur entraîneuse.

- On n'y arrive pas, soupira Lena. Je te jure que j'ai essayé ! Continua-t-elle en regardant Lisa. »

Cette dernière haussa les épaules.

« Que veux-tu, ce n'est pas de notre faute… »

Tyler Faucett **(2)**, l'actuel gardien, de sixième année, déclara avec un froncement de sourcils :

« J'espère que vous ne jouez jamais ensemble… Vous arrivez à vous déconcentrer d'une manière affolante. Dès que l'une passe à proximité, l'autre perd le ballon. Quand vous êtes éloignées, c'est plutôt pas mal, mais bon… »

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, un sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'Alice roulaient des yeux en levant les bras au ciel :

« C'était parce qu'elles étaient l'une contre l'autre, banane ! Elles n'ont jamais pu jouer l'une contre l'autre. C'est presque comme si l'une comptait sur l'autre pour garder ses arrières ! Tu les mets ensemble, et là elles défoncent tout !

- Je demande à voir, rétorqua-t-il, moqueur. Mais c'est que t'es encore énervée que je t'aie piqué la place ! Alors là, ça te dégoute que tes petites protégées ne s'en sortent pas !

- Nous ne sommes les protégées de personne, grondèrent Lisa et Lena dans un même ensemble. »

Alice eut un sourire moqueur :

« Tu vois maintenant ce que je veux dire ? Et je n'ai pas besoin de jouer dans une équipe pour pratiquer ma passion. Voler et arrêter des balles avec mes amies me suffit. »

Faucett s'apprêta à répliquer, mais fut coupé par Katie Norge, l'attrapeuse.

« Je les connais un minimum, contrairement à toi Tyler. Et je peux te dire que lorsque j'ai vu que James les avait mises l'une contre l'autre, j'ai su qu'elles ne s'en sortiraient pas. Mais le but de cette équipe, c'est de jouer ensemble. Alors, j'aimerai bien voir ce qu'elles valent en tant que partenaires… »

Elle se tourna vers Potter, qui eut une grimace. Apparemment, la séparation avait été faite intentionnellement, et il avait vraiment espéré qu'elles soient éliminées d'office.

« De toute façon, siffla Faucett, elles ne vont pas s'en sortir. Alors si elles montrent à tous qu'elles ne savent pas jouer, elles se ridiculiseront toutes seules ! »

Cela acheva de convaincre le capitaine, qui réorganisa les équipes. Alice éclata d'un rire joyeux, satisfaite d'elle. Le sourire des deux joueuses s'élargit, et elles se tournèrent vers Katie, qui leur fit un clin d'œil, avant d'enfourcher son balai, afin d'admirer le spectacle de plus haut.

*******

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte du dortoir avec insistance. Les jeunes filles se regardèrent avec étonnement, se demandant qui pouvait bien avoir envie de leur parler.

« Les filles ! Venez vite ! »

Alice eut un froncement de sourcil surpris, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi Katie avait envie qu'elles viennent. Puis, après un rapide rappel de la date de ce jour, elle eut un grand sourire. Elle se leva, et ouvrit la porte à la jeune attrapeuse. Cette dernière lui sauta immédiatement dessus.

« Venez vite ! Ils ont enfin accroché les résultats des sélections ! »

Lisa eut une grimace, avant de se lever à son tour, suivie des deux autres.

« Tu as vu qui c'était ? Demanda-t-elle, impatiente.

- Non, je vous attendais. »

Lorsqu'elles avaient pu enfin jouer ensemble, Lisa et Lena avait estimé ne pas s'être trop mal débrouillées. Elles avaient bien volé, avaient facilement su où envoyer le souafle en cas d'attaque, et lorsque Potter s'était mis tour à tour avec deux concurrents, jugeant qu'il fallait que l'entente se fasse à trois afin qu'une équipe de poursuiveurs marche bien, elles ne l'avaient pas ignoré, et avaient pu effectuer quelques actions pas trop mauvaises avec lui. Elles espéraient donc sincèrement être prises, bien qu'il leur restait encore des progrès à faire.

« Youpi ! S'exclama Alice, avant de sauter dans les bras des deux amies. Vous êtes prises !

- Heureusement que c'est toi l'attrapeuse, souffla Lena à Katie. Sans cela, on n'aurait pas eu de seconde chance…

- Vous me remercierez plus tard, ou pas. Les entrainements de James sont les plus épuisants, les plus durs, et les plus pénibles que j'ai jamais eus. Même Dubois, il y a 3 ans, n'a jamais été aussi loin que lui !

- On survivra sans aucun problème, affirma Lisa, tout en tenant serrée contre elle son amie et désormais coéquipière de souafle. Les équipes adverses n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! »

*******

Le soir même, Lily ayant décrété que cette nomination était bien plus importante que la prudence dont elles usaient depuis peu, les quatre amies avaient voulu fêter cela. Elles étaient donc parties pour la Salle sur Demande, une fête dans le dortoir n'aurait été en effet absolument pas discrète. Elles avaient ri, elles avaient bu, elles avaient dansé, et elles avaient aussi chanté à tour de rôle, s'accompagnant l'une l'autre. Bon, la voix éraillée de Lisa, due à l'alcool, en avait fait rire plus d'une. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait les entendre… Et puis, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pu s'amuser sans sentir le regard des autres sur elles !

Lorsqu'elles durent partir, longtemps après le couvre-feu - qui d'ailleurs ne les avait jamais empêchées de faire quoi que ce soit ! -, elles avaient longuement ronchonné. Puis elles avaient pris la route vers leur dortoir, se soutenant les unes les autres, l'alcool ayant rendu leurs jambes flageolantes et leur gaieté dédoublée, augmentant alors leurs pouffements saugrenus.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Lisa tourne son regard vers une fenêtre, au détour d'un couloir. Elle signala à ses amies d'un geste vague et de quelques paroles décousues qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard, qu'elles ne devaient pas l'attendre. Lily la regarda bizarrement, avant d'hausser les épaules et de faire ce qu'elle leur avait dit. Nul doute que l'alcool y était pour quelque chose…

Captivée, la jeune fille vit à peine ses amies la quitter, fixant d'un regard avide la Forêt interdite.

_Sa forêt… Sa si belle forêt…_

Mue par un quelconque instinct, elle parcourut le dédale de couloirs qui devait la mener au Hall du château. Parvenue en haut des marches menant aux grandes portes, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la Lune, qui était pleine ce soir-là, avant d'afficher un sourire émerveillé. _Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas fini le rituel, peut-être pourrait-elle se joindre à eux… _

Alors elle dévala les marches, puis courut jusqu'au couvert des arbres. Ils l'attendaient, ravis eux-aussi. _Depuis quand n'était-elle pas venue ? _Elle posa sa petite main sur le tronc du premier feuillu, puis s'approcha encore, avant de coller son front contre l'écorce. _Peut-être étaient-ils encore là ? Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un mauvais cauchemar, et qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller ?_

Le hurlement de la bête la sortit de sa transe.

Lisa lança des coups d'œil affolés autour d'elle. Que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi était-elle sortie ? Quelle idiote ! La Lune était pleine !

Un autre hurlement rageur la poussa à fuir. Elle se mit à courir de plus en plus vite, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. S'apercevant de ce que son imbécile d'instinct la poussait à faire, la jeune fille jura, avant d'accélérer de nouveau. Il était trop tard pour retourner vers le château. Elle fila entre les arbres, se découvrant une agilité et une connaissance de la forêt qu'elle ne pensait pas posséder.

Mais vite, les grognements de la bête se rapprochèrent, et elle put bientôt distinguer le bruit de la course effrénée du prédateur, accompagnée par celle d'autres animaux.

_Deux…_

Ouais, bon, si elle le disait ! Ce n'était pas le moment de compter !

Distraite, Lisa prit un mauvais chemin. Et se retrouva bloquée par un cul-de-sac. Plusieurs arbres et arbustes étaient regroupés, les uns serrés contre les autres, de façon à former comme un bol, ou une espèce de cuvette. Mais les branches étaient trop longues, trop denses, trop touffues ! Et elle n'avait jamais appris à grimper aux arbres !

Alors elle posa sa paume sur le plus gros tronc, au fond, avant de se retourner, prête à tout. Une main à sa poche lui confirma le fait qu'elle n'avait pas pris sa baguette avant de faire la fête avec ses amies. Ou que, trop saoule, elle l'avait laissée là-bas. Désormais, toute l'ivresse qui l'avait submergée s'était envolée, remarqua-elle avec un petit rire sarcastique.

Elle allait donc mourir.

Tout était dit.

Lisa pouvait voir au loin un cerf et un chien accourir vers elle, mais ils arriveraient trop tard. Etrange comme, mue par l'effroi, elle avait pu distancer les deux animaux, qui n'avalaient pas les mètres aussi vite que le loup-garou, provoquant ainsi sa fin précipitée. La bête féroce se tenait devant elle, et allait attaquer d'un instant à l'autre. La jeune fille était acculée à l'arbre, et n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, vivante du moins. Juste avant sa fuite effrénée, elle avait, dans un dernier sursaut d'humanité, construit un mur dans sa tête. Il ne fallait pas que Lena, qui semblait si souvent connectée à elle, puisse vivre par son intermédiaire l'horrible scène qui suivrait. Leurs liens étaient si forts, qu'elle garderait l'horreur de la chose jusqu'à ce qu'elle aussi rende son dernier souffle.

Puis Lisa vit le loup bondir. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant l'impact.

_« Non ! Je ne te laisserais pas mourir ! »_

Le chien et le cerf s'arrêtèrent, éberlués. Lisa se sentit tomber en avant, et eut la surprise d'atterrir souplement, avant de réagir violement à l'attaque du loup-garou.

Avec un rugissement de colère, elle sauta sur lui, le renversant ainsi, et l'empêchant de répondre à ses coups. Le loup se débattit, envoyant quelques coups de pattes désespérés. Puis il s'immobilisa enfin, cherchant une occasion de reprendre le combat en meilleure position. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait être dominé ! Mais la panthère était trop lourde, et avait bien compris comment déjouer ses désormais pitoyables attaques.

Lorsqu'elle atterrit sur la chose molle, Lisa rouvrit les yeux. Tétanisée par l'effroi, elle observa les mâchoires qui claquaient à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Utilisant toute sa force, elle chercha à immobiliser la créature. Elle sentait les deux autres animaux désormais tout près d'elle et, comme le loup avait cessé de se débattre, elle recula, le libérant alors. La bête se remit sur ses pattes, et l'observa, tel un prédateur. Il ne comptait pas se soumettre…

Puis le cerf s'interposa entre eux deux, et le loup-garou cessa de s'intéresser à elle. Elle put donc se fondre dans les fourrés, afin de s'éclipser.

*******

A l'orée de la forêt, elle accéléra, n'en croyant sa veine. Arrivée au bas des marches, elle s'écroula, redevenue subitement elle-même, sans qu'elle ne l'eut spécifiquement désiré. Lisa eut un pauvre sourire, avant de se redresser, époussetant son haut au passage.

Lorsqu'elle se redirigea vers son dortoir, elle ne put empêcher son esprit de rester fixer sur ce qu'il s'était passé, bien qu'elle aurait fortement préféré tout oublier.

Tout d'abord, comment pouvait-il y avoir un loup-garou si près du Collège ? Faisait-il partie de l'Ecole ? Comment un chien et un cerf pouvaient-ils accompagner cette créature ? Quel groupe hétéroclite ! Etaient-ils des animagi ? Elle pouvait toujours chercher au château.

Et puis, beaucoup plus inquiétant, comment avait-elle pu sortir de ce château sans n'en garder qu'un vague souvenir ? Que faisait-elle dans cette forêt ? Comment s'était-elle transformée ? Elle n'était pas, à sa connaissance, une animagus ! Pouvait-on l'être sans le savoir ? Serait-elle capable de le refaire ?

Mais aussi, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu prendre possession ainsi de son corps pour qu'elle ait de telles envies, de telles réminiscences ? Qui avait parlé ? Était-elle folle ? Non, elle s'était bien transformée… Et les animaux avaient semblé aussi entendre la _voix_… Cette voix féminine dont le ton lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose…

Dans ce cas-là, qui était-elle ? Qu'était-elle ? Il allait falloir qu'elle se renseigne… Très discrètement.

Mais beaucoup plus important, Lena était-elle déjà au courant ? L'avait-elle senti ? Comment réagirait-elle ? Pour ces dernières questions, au moins, il était dans les capacités de Lisa d'y répondre… Très rapidement.

* * *

**1 : **Sentez l'ironie ^^

**2 : **C'est marrant, j'ai pris ce nom sur l'encyclopédie HP, histoire de mettre un nom qui existe déjà, et quand je l'ai noté pour la deuxième ou troisième fois, je me suis dit : « Bah tiens, ça me fait vraiment penser à quelque chose… ». En fait, c'est aussi le nom qu'utilise Alixe pour le Chef des Aurors dans « Les Survivants », superbe fic' que je vous conseille tous d'aller lire ^^' Je pense qu'involontairement (mais vraiment involontairement !), c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi ^^'


	10. Chapitre 9 : Un Cauchemar sans Fin

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout à JKR.

NdA : Non, non, je ne vous ai pas oublié ! Quoi que vous le mériteriez... Je pardonne à Malilite, parce qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps, mais aux autres, non ! Vous êtes 35 à avoir lu le dernier chapitre ! Comme c'était le 8, je suppose que vous ne détestiez pas. Alors pourquoi aucun d'entre vous n'a laissé de commentaires, même un tout petit ! Ca aurait suffi, et ça prend qu'à peine une minute (2 si votre connexion merde). Résultat, j'ai passé plus de temps à regarder mes stats dans un espoir vain qu'à écrire le 10. Il n'est donc pas fini (n'a qu'à peine 3 pages). Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas que de votre faute, il faut avouer que depuis la rentrée je ne suis absolument pas d'humeur à écrire _ça_. Oh, j'ai écrit d'autres choses, quelques extraits, et surtout, un OS qui entre dans le cadre de cette fiction, dont le titre est "Dialogue de Sourds". Je ne vous en dis pas plus à ce sujet, parce qu'il dévoile une bonne partie de l'intrigue de cette première fic'. Il ne sera donc pas publié avant la publication de février 1978 (donc dans un bout de temps !). J'espère qu'à ce moment il vous plaira comme il m'a plu à écrire.

Bon, je cesse de blablater, demande avec plus de vigueur vos impressions sur ce chapitre (que j'adore), et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : ****Un Cauchemar sans Fin**

* * *

_Un cauchemar est un rêve pénible et angoissant. Alors, quand un rêve pénible et angoissant devient récurrent, puis douloureux et sanglant, et enfin, lorsqu'il devient dangereux pour soi et ses proches, a-t-on toujours le droit de parler d'un simple cauchemar ?_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lisa avait tout fait pour ne plus penser à l'horreur de la veille. Elle s'était montrée souriante, rieuse, attentive en cours… Seule Lena, et cela à cause d'un mauvais rêve que la blonde avait fait, avait semblé se douter de quelque chose. Mais en même temps, personne ne se rappelait en détail la soirée de la veille, ce qui avait soulagé Lisa. Elle s'était changé les idées lors du concert le soir même, afin d'être d'assaut pour le premier entraînement de Quidditch, qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain matin. L'excitation de Lena sur ce sujet joua comme un remède pour la jeune fille, qui put alors vite tourner la page, verrouiller la porte et jeter la clef par la fenêtre. Négligeant par la même occasion ses recherches.

Ce premier entraînement, comme l'avait dit Katie, fut rude. Dès les premières minutes, Potter l'avait intensifié, forçant les joueurs à exécuter différentes manœuvres. La saison n'était même pas encore commencée que Lena et Lisa eurent subitement des envies de meurtre face à tout ce que leur reprochait l'entraîneur. Elles n'allaient pas assez vite, elles ne passaient pas bien, elles ne visaient pas juste, elles ne marquaient pas tous leurs buts, elles loupaient trop d'occasions, elles ne jouaient pas avec lui, le dernier poursuiveur, bref, elles jouaient mal. Alice, qui avait assisté à cette torture, les rassura immédiatement : elles jouaient aussi bien que d'habitude, et peut-être même mieux, grâce aux reproches du capitaine. Plus tard, Potter serait bien obligé d'arrêter de leur critiquer leurs moindres mouvements ! Lisa espérait vraiment que ce moment arriverait vite. Cette atmosphère la pesait déjà.

Puis la semaine recommença, apportant sa monotonie de cours et de devoirs… Le maître-mot de Lisa était devenu Attention. Pas le warning du danger, loin de là, mais l'écoute intensive et l'ingestion brute de tout ce qui se disait dans les cours. De quoi satisfaire Lily. _Si tu suis attentivement ce qu'il se passe autour de toi, que ce soit lors de cours, de discussions, de fêtes, de soirées, ou d'autres choses, tu pourras alors oublier le reste, _lui avait dit… Quelqu'un, un jour. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle trouva le cours de Runes du mardi matin étrange. Cela plus le fait qu'elle était fatiguée, que ce cours-ci se déroulait juste après la DCFM, qu'elle n'avait cessé de se demander quels secrets pouvait bien cacher cette Stenn et qu'étrangement Lupin, le seul des Maraudeurs à suivre le cours de Runes, avait passé son temps à l'observer pensivement. Peut-être les avait-il vues partir chez Matt le vendredi soir ?

_La réponse la plus simple est rarement la bonne._

Et quelle serait la bonne alors ?

Lisa retint un grognement irrité. Si elle se mettait à parler toute seule, elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge !

Bref, ce qui l'avait étonnée, c'était que l'air étrangement familier de Lydia Stenn, qui ne l'avait absolument pas quitté du cours de DCFM, s'était brutalement imposé à elle lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard de Miss Leona Doock, la prof de Runes. Cette grande élancée à la chevelure châtain clair et aux yeux gris ne ressemblait pourtant absolument pas au petit 65 de Stenn avec les cheveux et yeux noirs l'accompagnant. C'était une expression dans le visage, une lueur au coin de l'œil, un petit air de rébellion qui les faisaient appartenir à la même famille. Pas sœurs, pas cousines, pas tantes… De la même _famille_.

Elle ne connaissait pas Doock, et l'impression de connu correspondait plus à Stenn. Mais Doock, elle, était de la même _famille_. Tout comme Stenn, il est vrai. Mais pas de la même _manière_… Oh, tout était si confus ! Sans ses questions sur Lydia Stenn, aucun doute qu'elle serait passée à côté de cette pseudo-révélation. La preuve, plus de deux ans que Doock enseignait au château, et pas une fois elle n'avait ressenti _ça_.

Lisa fronça les sourcils. Elle se concentra sur le visage de son professeur, sur sa démarche, sur ses attitudes, sur ses gestes, et aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue, la sensation disparut. Alors elle haussa les épaules, et se remit à griffonner, ne semblant pas remarquer le regard indécis de Lupin posé sur elle, ou celui prévenant et soucieux de Lena.

_On ne cache rien à sa liée._

*******

Du côté des élèves, l'année s'annonçait longue et fatigante. Alors ils en profitaient pour se mêler les uns aux autres, faire de nouvelles rencontres, s'amuser un peu… Les professeurs, malgré ce que tous pouvaient croire, réagissaient de la même manière. Quitte à passer 10 mois dans les mêmes bâtiments, autant qu'ils se connaissent un minimum. C'est ainsi que Leona Doock, Lydia Stenn et Minerva McGonagall se retrouvèrent en cette fin de Septembre dans la salle des professeurs, à corriger des copies d'élèves ensemble, tout en discutant joyeusement sur des sujets divers et variés. Cela, malgré le fait que Minerva faisait presque le double de l'âge des deux autres professeurs.

« Et comment vous êtes-vous rencontrées ? Questionna Minerva, curieuse.

- On était dans la même maison à Poudlard, répondit Leona, évasive. »

La professeur de métamorphose roula des yeux.

« Ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile, je sais qu'il y a plus. Vous n'avez pas une relation normale. Vous êtes amies, mais pas comme des amies -tout court-. Je voulais savoir comment ça s'est développé. »

Lydia coula son regard vers son amie, qui après un instant d'incertitude, sourit imperceptiblement, lui faisant signe de poursuivre. Ses yeux noirs quittèrent presque à regret le gris des iris de Leona, puis fixèrent Minerva.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que notre relation n'est pas… normale ? Demanda la jeune femme, butant sur le dernier mot.

- Vous n'agissez comme personne. Vous êtes… A part. Qu'est-ce qui vous a rapproché ?

- Nous étions toutes les deux à Serdaigle, débuta Lydia, hésitante. »

Leona hocha la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ça qui nous a rapproché, parce que les élèves de différentes années n'ont pas l'habitude de se mélanger, continua-t-elle.

- Mais j'étais solitaire de nature, je ne m'étais jamais _bien_ entendue avec les filles de mon âge.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous n'avions pas la même conscience de la vie, je suppose. Je suis devenue orpheline très tôt, et j'en suis sortie plus mure que d'autres. Je n'étais pas gaie. J'étais seule depuis longtemps, et naturellement, je le suis restée.

- Alors comment en es-tu venue à fréquenter Leona ? »

Lydia ne répondit pas, laissant son amie reprendre la narration en main.

« De mon côté, je ne voulais pas venir à Poudlard.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Minerva, éberluée. Mais…

- Cesse de nous interrompre si tu veux connaître le fin mot de cette histoire, la coupa sèchement Lydia.

- Désolée.

- Pas grave, enchaîna Leona avec un sourire contrit. Je disais donc. Je ne voulais pas aller à Poudlard. Je connaissais l'existence de la magie, mais j'en avais été séparée dès mon jeune âge, et je ne voulais pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs. Albus a du utiliser toute sa persuasion pour me convaincre. Je ne voulais pas céder, mais il m'a avoué à demi mot qu'il y avait à Poudlard quelqu'un en mesure de me comprendre, et peut-être de m'aider. J'ai accepté. »

Il y eut un silence, puis la jeune femme reprit.

« J'ai mis quelques mois à reconnaître la personne qui correspondait aux aveux du directeur. Mais dès que nous nous sommes rencontrées, nous avons tout de suite compris.

- Tout nous rapprochait. Notre solitude, mais aussi nos envies, nos passions, nos idéaux… Mais surtout, la même bataille nous avait arraché nos parents, à quelques minutes d'intervalle.

- Nous venions du même lieu, nous avions vécu des malheurs identiques. Notre amitié s'est intensifiée de jours en jours.

- A vrai dire, avoua avec un petit rire Lydia, si je n'étais pas prise au poste de professeur à Poudlard, j'empêchais Leona de retourner enseigner ici.

- Et je n'aurais pas cherché à l'évincer. Nous étions bien incapables de nous éloigner l'une de l'autre pour encore un an ! »

Minerva hocha la tête, songeuse.

« En fait, votre relation est bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît au premier abord. Je crois que toute l'école vous considère soit comme de simples amies, ou plutôt des meilleures amies - ce que vous n'êtes pas réellement - soit comme un couple. Mais impossible de passer à côté de votre « lien » !

- Un couple ? Répéta Leona, amusée.

- Eh oui, ricana Lydia. Il fallait s'y attendre ! »

Minerva eut un grand sourire.

« Merci beaucoup de bien avoir voulu répondre à mes questions. Même si je me doute que vous ne m'avez pas tout dit, je suis ravie que vous vous soyez confiées à moi.

- Nous n'aurions pas dit ça à n'importe qui, à dire vrai, avoua Lydia.

- Cela peut souvent être mal perçu, ou mal compris, continua Leona.

- Je n'irai le répéter à quiconque, rassurez-vous, assura la professeur de métamorphose. Merci encore pour votre… Confiance.

- C'est nous qui te remercions, commença la plus jeune.

- D'avoir dépassé les apparences, répondit son amie à la question muette de leur aînée. »

Cette dernière ne répondit rien, se contentant de leur sourire franchement.

« Merci Minerva, achevèrent les deux femmes d'une même voix. »

La femme hocha la tête, puis sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant vers sa salle de cours, emportant avec elle ses paquets de copies.

Chez la brune, ce fut un tressautement des lèvres. Pour les yeux gris, une lueur d'amusement. L'une se tourna vers l'autre, et l'autre se tourna vers l'une. Avec un léger soupir, elles se rapprochèrent, puis finirent par se coller aussi étroitement qu'il était possible, toujours assises sur les chaises devant la table professorale. Leurs visages se touchèrent, se heurtèrent, front contre front, les cheveux se mêlant en nuances brunes et châtaines. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ne purent échapper à la lueur hypnotique des prunelles grises et noires.

Un rire vibrant, joyeux, unique emplit la salle des professeurs.

Vivantes.

Libres.

Unies.

*******

Octobre était arrivé. Les élèves s'impatientaient et comptaient désormais les jours les séparant du traditionnel bal d'Halloween, celui où tout était permis, où aucun couple ne se formait, pour le bonheur des uns et le malheur des autres, où il ne fallait pas se prendre la tête pour des sottises d'amourette, où la seule préoccupation des étudiants était de dénicher le costume le plus sensationnel possible. Oh oui, Octobre, c'était l'attente de la pause d'une soirée entre de nombreux cours, une soirée où tout, et surtout l'éternelle et insolente monotonie des devoirs, était oublié.

Mais Lily, contrairement à d'autres, n'aimait pas Octobre. Pour elle, ce mois sombre, morne et triste n'était synonyme que de douleur, chagrin, malheur. Le mois où toutes souffraient, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Octobre, c'était la fin des soirées ensoleillées, le vent qui se levait, les batailles qui s'accentuaient, cherchant à s'achever avant l'arrivée d'un hiver immobilisant. Octobre était rude ; Octobre était dur ; Octobre était plein de noirceur et de sang ; Octobre était mortel ; Octobre était funeste. Octobre était Octobre, tout simplement. Et Lily détestait Octobre. Elle s'était toujours dit - et cette… _impression_ s'était accentuée lors des sept dernières années - elle s'était toujours dit que, si elle devait mourir, et cela était inévitable, cela serait en Octobre. A la fin du mois, alors qu'elle serait soulagée que rien de trop grave ne soit arrivé. Lorsqu'elle recommencerait à rire et à sourire aussi souvent que possible, joyeuse de l'arrivée toute proche de Novembre, le sauveur de toutes. Lorsqu'elle espérerait à nouveau, il la poignarderait dans le dos, juste à la fin de son emprise sur l'année. Octobre était sadique. C'était pourquoi elle le haïssait.

_Elle allait hurler. Crier sa douleur, expulser ce méli-mélo d'horreurs et de malheurs de sa tête. Hurler face aux morts. Le sang. Partout. Sur ses mains, sur son corps… Elle avait tué. Un homme. Deux peut-être. Meurtrière._

_Des hurlements. Elle n'était pas la seule. Elle n'était pas abandonnée. Elle n'était pas seule. Il pleuvait. Mais toute l'eau des océans ne pourrait jamais effacer ce sang sur ses mains._

_Des sorts. Funestes. Verts, rouges ou jaunes. Bleus aussi, peut-être. Elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser couler. Survivre. Tuer, c'est survivre. Esquiver. Tirer. Esquiver, puis encore tirer. Abattre. Défendre. Esquiver, puis encore tirer._

_Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il l'avait touchée. Douleur. Intense. Froide._

_Elle tombe, terrassée. Elle a mal, si mal. Elle veut mourir. Il ne la laisse jamais. La secoue. Il ne veut pas qu'elle décide seule. Hurler sa douleur. Se laisser sombrer._

_« Lily… »_

Elle s'éveilla en sursaut, ruisselante de sueur et de larmes. Tremblante. Frigorifiée. Asphyxiée. Octobre était aussi le seul mois durant lequel elle bénissait la sonnerie stridente et agaçante de son réveil.

*******

_Tout était sombre autour d'elle. Sinistre. Elle ne distinguait rien d'autre que le sang, noir, qui recouvrait l'herbe de la clairière, et les éclairs des baguettes, seules touches de couleur dans ce carnage. Mortels. Ténèbres. Désastre… Elle devait la retrouver._

_Courir, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Les rires, la joie, le bonheur, avaient cédé leur place aux hurlements, aux cris, aux sanglots. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, l'aveuglant plus encore. Tout était dévasté, brisé. Mort. Par moment, quelque lueur inconnue se heurtait à ses lames, étincelantes. Ces éclats soudains la ravivait, lui redonnait la force de continuer. Elle n'était pas dépourvue d'armes. Elle n'était pas vaincue._

_Courir, pendant qu'il en est encore temps._

_Et puis un rire. Sinistre. Sanglant. Mort._

_Un éclair. Elle n'a pas su l'éviter. Elle est trop jeune. Douleur. Larmes. Feu brûlant de l'intérieur._

_Elle sombre. Trou noir. _Et se réveille. Sanglotant plus encore. Se dirige d'un pas flageolant vers la salle de bain.

Elle se passe le visage à l'eau, essuie ses larmes d'un geste rageur, grogne un bon coup. S'observe longuement. Efface les cernes d'une main tremblante. Retourne dans le dortoir.

Elle n'a réveillé personne. Tant mieux. Elle attrape sur une chaise un pull que Lena avait porté la veille. L'enfile. Se recouche.

Il est cinq heures du matin. Elle peut se rendormir, tranquille.

Ils ne la retrouveront plus cette nuit.

*******

Elle fut réveillée par Lena. Elle n'avait pas entendu le réveil qui pourtant avait été la délivrance d'autres.

Son amie l'observa longuement, sans dire un mot, pendant que la jeune fille s'habillait rapidement. Il y avait le pull qu'elle portait pendant la nuit, le rouge de ses joues encore humides, les cernes sur son visage… Elle la suivit du regard, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller, et effacer à nouveau ces traces. Il n'y eut pas un commentaire sorti de sa bouche, mais la douleur et les interrogations transparaissaient dans ses yeux.

Puis elles descendirent ensemble, dans un silence pesant, pour y rejoindre leurs amies. Premier face à face. Les cernes de deux d'entre elles restaient visibles malgré tous les soins apportés à ce sujet. La douleur des deux autres omniprésente. Douleur de ne pas subir aussi. Ou du moins, pas encore.

Toutes baissèrent la tête, tristes.

Le compte à rebours avait commencé. Et bien plus tôt que prévu.

*******

Elles s'étaient exilées à la bibliothèque, et travaillaient sans un bruit, toutes plongées dans leurs pensées. Alors qu'à l'habitude leurs devoirs étaient vite expédiés, ce samedi-là, les jeunes filles n'en voyaient pas le bout. De multiples questions, des craintes soudaines emplissaient leurs esprits, que la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours embrumait déjà. Plusieurs nuits étaient passées depuis la réapparition des _cauchemars_, et si toutes avaient pu dormir quelques heures à chaque fois, leur sommeil était continuellement perturbé, les empêchant de se reposer. Elles se réveillaient au matin souvent plus fatiguées qu'au début de la nuit. Cela avait valu des remontrances à Lisa et Lena de la part du capitaine, leurs capacités sportives ayant été quasiment nulles le matin même, à l'entraînement. Potter soupçonnait pour cause de cet épuisement des sorties trop fréquentes et absolument pas raisonnables - ce qui était pour une fois absolument faux -, et s'était donc montré particulièrement vindicatif. Les deux amies désespéraient, et affirmaient que dès la semaine suivante elles ne seraient plus capables de monter sur leur balai, ce qui ne les faisait qu'angoisser de plus belle. Rien qu'à l'image des loques qu'elles seraient si le rythme de leurs nuits continuait de la même manière, elles frissonnaient.

« Raah, grogna Alice, si au moins nos cerveaux prenaient la peine d'utiliser des piles neuves, histoire d'avancer plus rapidement !

- Oui, tu as raison, assena Lena en claquant violemment sur la table le livre qu'elle feuilletait, si au moins les pépères prenaient la peine de faire leur boulot ! »

Lily hocha la tête, les traits fermés. Que des devoirs lui prennent autant de temps l'agaçait fortement.

« J'en ai ma claque ! Continua la blonde, de méchante humeur. On commence à peine Octobre et je suis déjà morte ! On a des nuits de merde, des matinées de merde avec un capitaine de merde, alors s'il faut qu'aussi je passe un aprèm de merde enfermée dans des bouquins de merde parce que Môssieur le cerveau atrophié veut faire grève, je pique une crise !

- Et rassure toi, la coupa sèchement Lisa, on a encore au moins 10 jours à tenir comme ça. Cette année, vous ne m'empêcherez pas de piquer des fioles à l'infirmerie !

- Bon, très bien les filles, les stoppa Lily, qui ferma le livre qu'elle lisait puis commença à ranger ses plumes éparpillées sur la table, il est hors de question que nous restions une minute de plus ici. Dommage qu'il pleuve, je serais bien allée dehors. On va se trouver un coin quelque part, ou plutôt retourner à l'endroit habituel, et on fait aprèm blabla entre filles. Je trouve qu'on ne parle jamais assez entre nous pendant ces périodes. »

A l'unisson, les trois autres filles hochèrent la tête et prirent exemple sur leur amie, qui était déjà prête à partir. Arrivées à la sortie de la bibliothèque, elles prirent le chemin de la tour des Gryffondors, avant de bifurquer en haut de l'escalier du 4e étage. Elles s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans le château, atteignirent des couloirs déserts ouvrant sur de multiples salles vides. Les rares tableaux accrochés aux murs semblaient dormir du sommeil du juste. Le silence n'était coupé que par le bruit des pas des amies. Elles aboutirent enfin à leur but, et se retrouvèrent devant une vieille statue couverte de poussière, représentant Morgane la Noire dans l'un de ses moments de folie, hurlant d'un rire sinistre tandis qu'elle levait les bras au ciel, criant vengeance.

Alice frissonna, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait devant cette angoissante représentation. Lily, à l'aide d'un petit coup de baguette sur l'un des bras de la sorcière, ouvrit le passage qu'elle cachait. Une à une, les amies pénétrèrent dans leur refuge.

C'était une pièce pas très grande, une ancienne salle de classe qu'elles avaient rénovée au cours des cinq dernières années, à partir du moment où elles l'avaient découverte, un peu par hasard, comme elles cherchaient à fuir des Serpentards plus vieux qu'elles dans les mains desquels elles n'avaient strictement pas envie de tomber. Comme la pièce avait une entrée secrète en plus de la porte réglementaire, elles se l'étaient accaparée, en avaient barricadé l'entrée principale - quiconque ouvrait la porte tombait désormais sur un vieux placard à balais - l'avaient désincrustée de fond en comble -au cours des siècles, elle avait eu le temps de se couvrir de poussière - puis l'avaient aménagée à leur façon. Se trouvaient donc dans la pièce, en plus d'un gros canapé et de quelques poufs multicolores, une petite bibliothèque - qui occupait à peine plus du quart du plus petit mur - débordante de bouquins moldus ou sorciers achetés au fil des années ou piqués dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Lily ou dans celle des Shadows, un vieux tourne-disque que la directrice de l'orphelinat avait bien voulu céder gratuitement à Lisa lorsque celle-ci le lui avait demandé une moue suppliante aux lèvres, une pile imposante de vinyles récoltés un peu partout, un placard agrémenté de sorts réfrigérants où étaient entreposés nourriture et boissons, et enfin, les instruments des amies, avec synthé, violon, batterie, guitares et instruments divers. Près de ceux-ci, un petit bureau sur lequel un monceau de parchemins et partitions en tout genre était posé.

La poussière accumulée pendant les vacances avait été enlevée lors d'un précédent passage, et le lieu était très accueillant, malgré le bordel monstre qui y régnait. Les quatre amies, en se serrant un peu, parvinrent à toutes s'installer dans le canapé, et restèrent assises à contempler en silence leurs instruments entreposés là, sans la moindre envie de se relever pour y toucher. Si la musique leur faisait souvent beaucoup de bien, et surtout sur le moral, elles étaient bien trop lasses pour jouer, ou même fredonner une mélodie. Trop de pensées incohérentes se bousculaient dans leurs esprits. Elles étaient fatiguées, extrêmement fatiguées.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux en effet aller piquer de la potion sans-rêve chez Mrs Pomfresh, soupira Lily. Je ne crois pas pouvoir tenir encore deux semaines comme ça…

- Nous sommes déjà le 5, fit Lisa, le regard au loin. Ca ne fait que dix jours…

- Dix ou quinze, quelle est la différence lorsque tu meurs épuisée au sixième ? Philosopha Lily en haussant une épaule, l'autre coincée sous la tête d'Alice. »

Le silence retomba, et la rousse agrippa avec plus de force les deux filles qui l'entouraient, Alice à sa droite, Lisa à sa gauche. Puis, comme cette dernière cherchait à étouffer un long bâillement, Lena s'échappa de ses bras avec vigueur, sautant sur ses pieds, et se dirigea, déterminée, vers ses vinyles.

« Vous voulez quoi les filles ?

- Caaaalme… Bâilla Alice, se renfonçant dans le canapé.

- Comme tu veux, affirma Lisa »

Lily hocha faiblement la tête, et une musique douce envahit la pièce. D'un pas lent et lourd, Lena se redirigea vers le canapé, et s'effondra royalement sur les genoux de sa meilleure amie, qui se retrouva ensevelie.

« Len', tu m'étouffes ! Protesta Lisa en émergeant faiblement.

- T'es confortable, répliqua son amie.

- C'est pas une raison pour me tuer ! Rétorqua le brune, en réinstallant correctement son amie sur ses genoux. »

La blonde calla sa tête au niveau de la clavicule de son amie, qui posa son menton au sommet de son crâne, et passa ses jambes sur l'accoudoir. La brune referma ses bras autour de la jeune fille, et soupira, comme Alice laissait échapper un petit rire.

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les paupières de Lena se faisaient de plus en plus lourde, et qu'elle envisageait sérieusement de s'endormir pour de bon, Lily demanda d'une voix faible et indécise :

« Dites, si l'on a tué à de nombreuses reprises dans ses cauchemars, cela fait-il de nous des meurtrières ?

- Non ! S'exclama Lena, en se redressant brusquement, faisant gémir de protestation son « fauteuil ».

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! Fit Alice, les yeux ronds. Tu peux tuer autant de fois que tu le veux en rêve, tant que le sang n'a pas coulé sur tes mains, tu n'es PAS une meurtrière ! »

La jeune fille eut un soupir de soulagement. A croire que la question lui avait longtemps trotté dans la tête.

« Et puis, ajouta Lisa, si tu deviens une meurtrière parce que dans les rêves qu'on t'impose tu tues, ce serait le pompon. Faut pas pousser non plus ! Déjà que toutes ces conneries sont bien gênantes… »

Lena eut un petit gloussement.

« Il n'empêche, les rêves bizarres que t'as ! »

Son « siège » eut un pauvre sourire.

« Je crois que nous sommes mal placées pour parler…

- Ca me fait penser que, bien qu'on sait toutes que nos rêves ne sont pas beaux du tout, répétitifs et fatigants, personne ne connait concrètement les cauchemars des autres, réalisa Alice. C'est dur d'en parler, mais ce sont des poids de moins à porter… »

Lily hocha la tête. Personne ne semblait décidé à commencer.

« Très bien, soupira Alice. Comme je l'ai proposé, je m'y colle. Je sais que j'hurle, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. J'ai mal, mais je ne sais pas d'où ça vient. Je vous vois, aussi. Je vois des centaines de personnes, des milliers de personnes. Des visages que je crois connaître, d'autres qui me sont totalement inconnus. Vous souffrez, toutes, tous. Vous hurlez, peut-être autant que moi. Je vous vois mourir à petit feu, et je suis incapable de vous aider. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, faire cesser ces hurlements, mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est… Horrible. Je déteste ça, acheva-t-elle en frissonnant. Se sentir aussi impuissante…

- Waouh, souffla Lena. Et beh, t'as pas de bol non plus. A mon tour, je suppose ? »

Comme personne ne répondait, elle continua :

« Dans les miens, je ne souffre pas. Tout du moins, pas physiquement. Je suis seule, irrésistiblement seule. Je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien, je ne sens rien. Je suis comme au fond d'un puits noir et profond. J'ai peur, j'angoisse, je me sens oppressée. Ca se résume à ça.

- Oh, ma pauvre, souffla Lisa en l'entourant avec plus de fermeté de ses bras. Et t'as peur du noir, ma belle ? »

La blonde hocha la tête, avant d'enchaîner, un sourire amer aux lèvres :

« Et Lily, tes folies meurtrières ? »

La rousse retint un grognement de fureur.

« Je ne prends pas plaisir à tuer, rassure-toi, gronda-t-elle. Mais dans la bataille, c'est esquiver puis tirer, tuer ou mourir. Un gros carnage. C'est presque vivre ce qui est décrit dans les journaux. Voir ceux que tu aimes mourir, tuer ceux qui les ont tués, se sentir seule et perdue dans le sang… Allez, Lisa, décris nous aussi tes cauchemars morbides, histoire que tout le monde profite, claqua-t-elle pour couper court aux interrogations de ses amies.

- J'ai une bizarre tendance à rapidement oublier les rêves des années passées. Et comme ce _cauchemar_ évolue au fil du temps, je suis bien incapable de vous le raconter en détails. Je peux juste vous dire que moi aussi, je participe à une bataille, à un massacre même ; moi aussi je tue, moi aussi je souffre. Je crois… Non, je suis persuadée de chercher quelqu'un, mais qui ? Une chose aussi que je peux affirmer, je n'ai pas de baguette magique, contrairement aux hommes qui nous attaquent. Et je ne suis pas dans une ville, un village, ou un quelconque habitat humain. »

_Quelle originalité ! Un sacré paquet d'éclopées aux rêves angoissants et bizarroïdes…_

Lena laissa échapper un gloussement étranglé et risible. Deux paires d'yeux intrigués se tournèrent vers elle, et quelques sourires surgirent.

La jeune fille eut un vague mouvement de la main.

« Une remarque de Li'. »

Ses amies se détournèrent d'elles, et repartirent dans la contemplation du mur - et donc accessoirement des instruments - qui leur faisait face.

« Tout de même, remarqua Alice, heureusement que rien n'est réel… Imaginez les cicatrices et les séquelles !

- C'est vrai que, consentit Lena, à part mourir d'une crise cardiaque ou de fatigue, ces rêves ne sont pas bien méchants. Physiquement je parle, ajouta-t-elle face au froncement de sourcil de Lily.

- Un cauchemar ne peut te blesser, assena Lisa, ferme.

- Enfin, dosa Lily, tu peux quand même…

- Non, la coupa Lisa, campée sur ses positions. Un cauchemar ne pourra jamais, je dis bien jamais, te tuer ni même te blesser… »

*******

_Un éclair. Elle n'a pas su l'éviter. Elle est trop jeune. Douleur. Larmes. Feu brûlant de l'intérieur._

_Elle a mal, si mal. Quels monstres sont capables d'inventer puis d'utiliser de tels sorts ?_

_Puis tout d'un coup, la douleur cesse. L'homme qui la torturait ainsi baigne dans son sang, étendu face contre terre, un poignard fiché dans sa nuque. Une femme l'aide à se relever, et lui murmure à l'oreille._

_« Saya, je vous cherchais. J'ai demandé au troupeau de partir loin d'ici. Normalement, ils sont en sécurité. »_

_Elle hoche la tête, encore tremblante._

_« Et tes fils ? »_

_Le regard de la femme qui lui fait face se voile._

_« Ils sont partis avec. C'est peut-être leur seule chance de survivre._

_- Tu aurais du fuir aussi._

_- Si mon peuple doit mourir aujourd'hui, je ne me cacherai pas, et je combattrai vaillamment jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. »_

_Un pauvre sourire flotte sur son visage._

_« Tu es devenue une splendide Chevaucheuse. Je suis fière d'être ton maître._

_- Et moi votre apprentie. »_

_Il n'est plus le temps de discuter. Elle sait que c'est la fin. Désormais, elle n'est plus seule, elle peut de nouveau avancer. Les combats sont proches._

_Garder la tête droite. Tes ennemis ne doivent jamais savoir à quel point tu les crains._

_Un éclair. Embuscade. Cinq, peut-être six. Sept. Elle répond, vive et ardente. A côté d'elle, Faer est tombée. Emportant avec elle trois de ses ennemis. Trop jeune…_

_Un sort la frôle, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. L'odeur du sang la déchaîne. La terreur a laissé sa place à la fureur._

_Elle attaque, bestiale._

Un nouveau réveil en sursaut. La douleur lui semble toujours aussi réelle que dans son… _rêve_.

Elle se redresse vivement, puis retient avec difficulté un gémissement de douleur. Elle se tourne alors et contemple, effarée, la plaie béante sur son bras et le sang maculant ses draps.

* * *

Ahahah, Sadique de couper là XD. Alors, êtes-vous d'humeur à cliquer sur le joli petit bouton en bas ? Vos Impressions sur ces Cauchemars ?

* * *


	11. Chapitre 10 : Blessures

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout à JKR.

**Note de l'auteur :** Oui, je sais, je suis en retard (ne me balancez pas de tomates, s'il vous plait !). D'exactement 3 semaines, ça fait comme si un chapitre avait été publié entre temps ^^' Le pire, c'est qu'avec la modification que je viens de faire, j'aurais pu vous le publier à temps. En effet, devant la longueur ENORME du chapitre 10 (il faisait 95ko, soit plus de 7500 mots, soit 16 pages works en 11, et encore, c'était pas fini !), j'ai décidé de couper le chapitre en 2. Je voulais pourtant vous donner le point final de ce mystère, mais vous attendrez encore 3 semaines. J'ai juste enlevé les 5 dernières pages, plus un rêve au tout début qui correspondra plus au titre du prochain chapitre (en effet, le 10 devait s'intituler à l'origine Chute, maintenant, c'est Blessures.). L'avantage, c'est que le prochain chapitre est bien avancé, et que vous aurez tout le loisir de cogiter convenablement sur les "révélations" présentes dans se chapitre ^^'. Je vous préviens tout de suite, ce chapitre et le suivant sont essentiellement composés de brêves scènes, et de rêves. De plus, TOUS les rêves ont une signification particulière, même ceux des personnages "moins" principaux. Certains, vous l'avez remarqué, semblent évoquer un passage précis du futur, mais TOUS auront une importance plus tard (et parfois même, très tard).

Maintenant, je dédie ce chapitre à Malilite, qui est ma SEULE ET UNIQUE revieweuse sur ce site, pour ses examens (j'ai croisé les doigts pour toi lundi et vendredi(et j'y ai vraiment pensé ! C'est tellement rare, j'oublie toujours tout ^^'). J'espère que ça s'est bien passé, et que tu aimeras ce chapitre (personnellement, je préfère le prochain ^^' Je trouve ici que certains passages sont... Niais. Voilà miss, bonne lecture !

Fait chier, j'ai un mal de chient à mettre le titre au milieu :S

Edit : Yes, Yes, YES ! J'y ai réussi ! (En fait, faut que j'écrive quelque chose après avoir mis au centre, et ça tient !)

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Blessures**

* * *

_Je déteste repenser à ce moment, à _ces _moments. Nous étions meurtries, blessées jusqu'à la moelle, à force de vivre et revivre nos plus sombres peurs, de pénétrer toujours plus profondément dans l'épaisse et douloureuse couche d'angoisse et de ténèbres qui entourait nos cœurs. Maintenant que je sais quoi, ou plutôt qui, en était la cause, je me dis qu'il était bien dommage d'avoir tant souffert pour ça…_

* * *

« Lena, Lena, réveille-toi ! »

La jeune fille se retourna dans son lit, grognant lorsque celle qui la réveillait se mit à la secouer.

« Lisa… Mais qu'est-ce que ? »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'elle vit que son amie sanglotait furieusement et que son large T-shirt était imbibé de sang. Sang qui provenait d'une large blessure qui lui parcourait le bras droit.

« Mon dieu, Lisa, s'écria-t-elle en se redressant d'un bond, prenant garde à ne pas la toucher, je t'emmène tout de suite à l'infirmerie ! »

*******

L'alarme de sa chambre se déclencha. On tapait vivement à la porte de l'infirmerie. Poppy se redressa dans son lit, bougonnant contre ceux qui osaient la déranger à une heure pareille. L'ancienne infirmière l'avait bien prévenue des farces des Maraudeurs et des soins que cela nécessitait, juste avant qu'elle reprenne le poste, au début de l'année, mais elle n'avait pas précisé que cela poussait les élèves à se rendre chez elle à 2 heures du matin !

La jeune femme, toujours en chemise de nuit, partit ouvrir la porte sur laquelle on tambourinait encore.

« Oui, oui, j'arri- »

Elle tomba nez à nez avec deux élèves de Gryffondor, dont l'une pleurait à chaudes larmes et n'osait toucher son bras sanglant, pendant que l'autre la soutenait légèrement.

« Mon dieu, mais comment vous êtes-vous fait cela ?! »

*******

« Non, Miss, vous n'entrerez pas ici ! Ce n'est pas l'heure des visites, et votre amie se repose.

- Mais, Mrs Pomfresh, protesta Lena, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude.

- Non, c'est non ! Allez déjeuner, de toute façon, votre amie vous rejoindra bientôt. »

Lily eut un geste hésitant, avant de sortir de son sac des affaires de rechange pour Lisa et ses affaires scolaires.

« Comme cela, fit-elle en les tendant à l'infirmière, elle pourra directement nous rejoindre.

- Bien Miss Evans. Maintenant, vous pouvez partir. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et, attrapant les mains de ses deux amies, s'éloigna.

*******

Lorsqu'Alice, accompagnée de Lena et Lily, arriva devant la classe de Défense Contre les Forces de Mal, avec un bon quart d'heure d'avance, elle eut le soulagement de voir Lisa les attendant patiemment.

« Lisa, murmura Lena avant de la rejoindre d'un pas vif, que s'est-il passé ? Tu m'as fichu une de ses frousses ! »

Son amie l'interrompit, et désigna d'un vague mouvement du menton les Serpentard qui arrivaient eux-aussi.

« Plus tard, il ne faut pas que cela tombe entre de mauvaises oreilles.

- Comment va ton bras ? Chuchota Alice.

- Bien, répondit-elle. Mrs Pomfresh a pu me réparer ça en peu de temps. »

Les trois filles hochèrent la tête, soulagées.

_Et bien sûr, tu ne comptes pas leur dire que ta blessure ne s'est pas totalement cicatrisée malgré les potions de Pomfresh ?_

Lisa protesta intérieurement. Pas la peine de les inquiéter pour rien.

_Et ça ne te dérange pas de leur mentir ?!_

Bien sûr, mais…

Bref, le plus dur, désormais, était de ne pas leur montrer la faiblesse de son bras - pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit celui qui tenait sa baguette ?! - pendant les cours qui suivraient.

*******

_Un sort la frôle, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. L'odeur du sang la déchaîne. La terreur a laissé sa place à la fureur._

_Elle attaque, bestiale. Très vite, elle abandonne ses deux longs cimeterres après qu'ils se soient coincés dans la cage thoracique d'un de ses assaillants, et dégaine deux petites dagues, bien plus aisées à manier en combat rapproché. Car, si batailler de près a le net avantage de déconcentrer suffisamment les adversaires qui se retrouvent alors dans l'incapacité de répondre correctement à l'aide de leurs baguettes, il permet aussi de se retrouver au cœur de la mêlée, de gouter au sang qu'elle verse inexorablement. Un combattant, plus intelligent que les autres, a laissé tomber sa baguette pour se rabattre sur de vulgaires armes -comment disent-ils déjà ?- moldues._

_Aveuglée par le sang qu'elle verse toujours, par sa fureur inégalable et sa sauvagerie farouche, elle commet des erreurs, se prend des coups, des blessures. Elle griffe, mord, se débat, mutile impitoyablement son dernier adversaire. Le sang jaillit, coule dans sa bouche, su ses mains, sur ses joues, sur ses larmes. Depuis longtemps, il est mort. Elle s'acharne, avant de s'écrouler en pleurs sur le cadavre._

*******

Ah ça non, cette traitresse de Thruston ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle risquerait de se faire réveiller toutes les nuits ! D'abord une blessée par elle-ne-savait-quoi, et le lendemain probablement une victime des _Maraudeurs _!

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Poppy Pomfresh, 27 ans, infirmière dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard, lorsqu'en ouvrant sa porte -pour la deuxième fois en deux nuits !-, elle tomba nez à nez avec la même élève que la veille, seule désormais, avec, en plus de sa blessure au bras qui s'était rouverte, une longue estafilade parcourant son dos !

« Cette fois-ci, gronda l'infirmière, ne me dites pas que c'est une simple coupure due à une maladresse ! Si vous ne me dites pas comment vous êtes-vous fait cela, je préviens le directeur !

- Vous me promettez alors de me donner des potions Sans-Rêve ? Quémanda la jeune McDreamt, pâle sous son masque.

- Il me semble que vous n'êtes pas en état de faire des compromis, la coupa Miss Pomfresh, froide et inquiète. »

*******

« Tu n'étais pas dans la chambre lorsqu'on s'est réveillées, l'accusa Lily, immédiatement interpelée par le teint pâle de son amie. »

Les cours devaient commencer dans une dizaine de minutes. Afin d'empêcher Lisa d'éviter leurs multiples questions avec le début des cours, les Alleli2 (sauf la concernée) l'avaient coincée dans un couloir adjacent, et comptaient bien la faire parler.

« Tu nous expliques, tout de suite, ordonna Lena d'une voix froide et d'un ton n'exigeant aucune protestation.

- Mais que voulez-vous que je vous explique ? S'insurgea la jeune fille, que ce ton avait passablement agacé.

- Commence déjà par nous expliquer pourquoi tu n'étais pas dans le dortoir ce matin, et après on avisera, siffla Alice en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, se décalant légèrement pour bloquer le passage à la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi ne vous inquiétez-vous pas pour vous ? Vous aussi vous cauchemardez, vous aussi vous pleurez dans votre sommeil !

- Lisa, l'interrompit Lena, piteuse, tu sais très bien que ce sont toujours tes cauchemars les plus pénibles… Regarde toi ! Il y a deux nuits, tu pleurais à chaudes larmes car tu t'étais réveillée blessée. Tu entends ? Blessée ! Toi qui affirmait quelques jours plus tôt qu'un cauchemar ne pouvait ni blesser ni même tuer !

- Comprends alors qu'on s'inquiète pour toi, continua Alice.

- Surtout qu'à tous les coups tu as du y retourner cette nuit, et c'est pour cela que tu n'étais pas au dortoir ce matin, acheva Lily.

- Qu'est-ce cette fois-ci ? L'interrogea Alice. Toujours le bras ? Ou autre chose ?

- Mrs Pomfresh m'a soigné tout cela, c'est bon, les coupa la concernée, toujours sur la défensive.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tes blessures ne se cicatrisent pas entièrement, répliqua Lena, agacée par les protestations de son amie.

- Je vous dis que c'est BON ! Cria Lisa. Je vais bien ! Occupez-vous de vos affaires ! »

D'un geste vif, elle se dégagea de ses amies, et courut vers l'extrémité du couloir menant à la salle de cours. Elle ne put entendre la réflexion blessée de Lena, qui constatait que, même si sa blessure au bras ne s'était pas rouverte -ce qui était fort peu probable-, la jeune fille semblait légèrement amochée au dos, au vu de sa démarche et de sa grimace lors de sa fuite. Et si en ce moment, elle n'était que faiblement meurtrie, la blonde ne souhaitait absolument pas imaginer la taille de la blessure _avant_ les soins de Mrs Pomfresh.

*******

En entrant dans la salle, la jeune fille se précipita sur la toute dernière table, et étala ses affaires sur la place à côté d'elle, empêchant quiconque de s'assoir avec elle. Toujours le visage fermé, elle observa froidement Lena entrer dans la classe. Lorsque sa jeune amie découvrit son manège, elle détourna la tête, blessée, et s'éloigna d'un pas lourd pour s'installer à côté d'un élève de Serdaigle. A la voir ainsi meurtrie, Lisa eut un élan de satisfaction amère et jouissive. Elle réprima un ricanement sarcastique, se renfonçant d'autant plus dans sa chaise.

Elle n'avait qu'à s'occuper de ses affaires. Les autres aussi rêvaient, non ? Qu'elles la laissent alors tranquille !

_Elles s'inquiètent pour toi, tu sais._

Eh bien qu'elles ne s'inquiètent pas, tout allait bien, après tout ?

_Tu ne devrais pas leur en vouloir pour ça…_

Qu'elles cessent de la harceler, alors ! Oh puis après tout, Lena n'avait qu'à s'occuper de sa solitude extrême et sombre, Alice de ses cris de souffrance, et Lily pouvait très bien gérer ses folies meurtrières sans devoir s'occuper de celles des autres ! Chacun ses merdes après tout !

_Elisabeth !_

« Mais tiens, serait-ce que tout le monde a décidé de t'abandonner ? »

Encore Black. Devant elle. Elle était maudite !

« Oh, fous moi la paix Black, répliqua sèchement Lisa. Cesse donc de nuire au monde qui t'entoure !

- Et c'est…

- C'est bon, Sirius. Laisse tomber, le stoppa Lupin en posant une main qui se voulait apaisante sur son bras. »

Le jeune homme se détourna, vexé et hargneux de s'être fait arrêté par son ami. Puis rapidement, il suivit le regard de Remus, qui fixait successivement la jeune Tears, qui gribouillait sur un parchemin, la mine perdue et triste, et l'arrogante McDreamt, dont la tête reposait entre ses mains, les traits las, les yeux fermés, semblant avoir oublié ses ennemis.

*******

« McDreamt. »

Elle se retourna, à peine étonnée de découvrir Lupin dans son dos. Dans un couloir désert. Mais oui, quelle surprise !

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, toi aussi ? Attaqua-t-elle directement. »

Il recula légèrement, surpris par la colère perçant dans sa voix.

« En fait, je… fit-il, hésitant.

- Je me doutais bien que tu n'avais pas arrêté ton sac à puces de copain par sympathie. Assez sadique pour préférer tourmenter quelqu'un seul ? Ca ne m'étonnerait même pas de toi, cracha-t-elle, furieuse. »

Elle s'apprêtait à se détourner, afin de fuir -encore- au plus vite, mais Lupin la retint par le bras, et reprit :

« C'est vrai, je pourrais faire ça, avec toi ou l'une de tes sales copines. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça, bien que l'envie me démange.

- Bah vas-y, fais le ! Défoule toi !

- Je voulais savoir comment… Comment tu allais, acheva-t-il un ton plus bas, la main toujours fermement fixée à son bras.

- Dois-je en conclure que tu m'observes, ou que c'est si flagrant que même le plus idiot de mes pires ennemis l'ait remarqué ? Demanda-t-elle, ses prunelles glaciales accrochées au visage du jeune homme.

- C'est assez flagrant, pour celui qui t'observe, répondit-il. Vous agissez bizarrement depuis quelques temps, toi et tes amies. Aussi bien seules qu'ensemble. Tu crois que personne n'a remarqué votre petit accrochage avant le cours ? Et vous êtes fatiguées, malades, et très souvent à l'infirmerie, toi particulièrement. Alors, ne me mens pas comme aux pestes qui te servent d'amies. »

Lisa, dont le visage avait considérablement pâli tout au long de ce discours, éclata de rage et se dégagea brusquement, surprenant Lupin. Elle ne chercha pas pour autant à s'éloigner, et débita des injures à son encontre, avant de contre attaquer :

« Mais pourquoi t'en préoccupes-tu ? Tu devrais être joyeux de nous voir souffrir !

- Ca me dérangerait fortement que l'une de mes meilleures ennemies claque comme un fétu de paille, la coupa-t-il, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas ?! Hurla-t-elle. Je vais bien ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il le répéter ? Est-ce que je cherche à savoir pourquoi toi et tes potes sont souvent fatigués ? Est-ce que je m'occupe de toi et de tes maladies fréquentes et mensuelles **(1) **? »

_Tous les 28 jours, précisément._

A cette nouvelle intervention de sa « conscience », la jeune fille perdit toutes ses couleurs -qui n'étaient déjà plus très vivaces-, ferma les yeux et se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Lupin la regarda étrangement, éberlué par ce changement soudain de comportement. Et alors qu'auparavant c'était lui qui devait l'agripper, ce fut à cet instant la jeune fille qui attrapa le poignet du jeune homme, l'entraînant d'un pas rapide vers une salle vide. Arrivée au centre de la pièce, elle ne le lâcha pas, mais baissa la tête, n'osant le fixer à nouveau, avant de prononcer d'une voix faible et hésitante :

« Tu n'es pas malade…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?! La coupa Lupin, qui se dégagea d'un geste vif, soudainement effrayé.

- … Tous les 28 jours, rassure moi ? Continua Lisa sur le même ton, sans prendre en compte son interruption. »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Elle releva alors lentement la tête, pour observer le jeune homme figé dans une expression d'angoisse et de stupeur.

« Loup-garou, murmura-t-elle. Avoue. »

Il la laissa parler, le visage fermé. Sans réponse. Alors elle se détourna, d'un pas lent et lourd ; atteignit la porte ; et se stoppa lorsque la voix froide et cassante de l'homme résonna dans la pièce.

« Je suppose que je peux faire directement mes valises ? Siffla-t-il, sarcastique.

- Je suppose que l'on ne choisit pas ce que l'on est, rétorqua-t-elle, sans même se retourner. »

De nouveau le silence. Lupin fixait le sol, et Lisa fixait la porte. Puis elle eut un petit ricanement sarcastique, qui ne fit pourtant pas réagir le jeune homme.

« C'est risible, susurra-t-elle, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. »

_Oh oui._

_Celle qui aimait la lune,_

_Celui qui ne l'aimait pas,_

_La Sorcière & le Loup-garou. _**(2)**

Lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête, elle était partie depuis longtemps.

*******

Elle ne fut même pas étonnée lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit cette nuit-là. C'était prévisible. Cette date maudite était pour dans deux nuits, et elles avaient toutes deux besoin de l'autre. Aussi, lorsque son amie se glissa dans ses draps, elle la serra contre elle, cherchant vainement à apaiser ses tremblements convulsifs, lui murmura des paroles douces au creux de son oreille.

« Je ne… veux pas… dor…mir. Je… ne veux… plus rê… ver, hoqueta-t-elle misérablement.

- Chut ma chérie, lui souffla la plus jeune, une main lui caressant les cheveux. Tout va bien se passer… Tu as déjà passé cette épreuve de nombreuses fois, ça va aller… »

Son amie étouffa encore un sanglot, avant de se renfoncer plus encore dans ses bras.

« Cela… va… faire vingt…

- Je sais, je sais, la coupa-t-elle la plus jeune. Endors-toi… »

*******

_Elle ne comprenait pas. Ne voulait pas comprendre. Pourquoi sa mère la regardait ainsi ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ?_

_« Maman… »_

_Elle levait ses petits bras boudinés, dans l'attente d'un câlin, d'une caresse, d'un réconfort. La femme la prit dans ses bras, la portant à hauteur de son visage, avant de la serrer contre elle, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. La petite, effrayée par ces larmes incongrues, referma ses mains minuscules autour du foulard ornant le cou de sa mère, et ses jambes se croisèrent dans son dos, afin d'affermir sa prise._

_« Maman… murmura-t-elle à nouveau. »_

_Qui consolait qui ? Qui était l'adulte ; qui était l'enfant ? Rassurante étreinte mutuelle._

_« Maman… Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

_- Ta maman ne pleure pas, ma chérie, non, maman ne pleure pas, rétorqua faiblement la femme, enfouissant son visage et ses larmes dans la tignasse argentée de son ange._

_- Si, tu pleures ! Contra la fillette. Tu mouilles mes cheveux maman !_

_- Lyna, ne me contredis pas ! La coupa la figure maternelle en haussant la voix. »_

_Effrayée, Lyna desserra ses petits poings, les posa sur les épaules maternelles et se recula légèrement, pour fixer l'eau de ses joues. La mère soupira, puis se mit à genoux, reposant son enfant tout en la gardant collée contre elle, les joues liées._

_« Mon Ange, écoute moi attentivement. Il faut que… Tu _dois_ rester cachée !_

_-Mais pourquoi ? »_

_La femme soupira à nouveau._

_« Tu te souviens des histoires que je te racontais pour éviter que tu fasses des bêtises ?_

_- Celle avec les monstres à lumières tueuses ?_

_- Oui, celle là. » Elle hocha la tête. « Ils arrivent. »_

_Lyna parut subitement terrorisée, et sur le point d'éclater en sanglots._

_« C'est ma faute, hein maman ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, J'ai fait une grosse bêtise ?_

_- Mais non, ma chérie ! »_

_Sa mère s'éloigna d'elle légèrement, et essuya avec son pouce les petites larmes qui s'échappaient du coin de ses yeux._

_« Ce n'est pas ta faute, loin de là ! Tu n'as strictement rien fait de mal, ils ne viennent pas pour cela._

_- Mais pourtant, c'est moi qui ai cassé ton bracelet vert, maman ! Tu sais, celui que tu aimais tant ? Je l'ai pas fait exprès, je te jure, mais c'est quand même moi ! Et s'ils venaient pour me punir ? J'ai fait des bêtises, des grosses bêtises…_

_- Non ma puce, calme toi, la stoppa la femme. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi qu'ils arrivent._

_- Mais alors pourquoi ? »_

_La mère posa son front contre celui de sa fille, et ferma les yeux, avant de répondre._

_« Ces Monstres-là aiment beaucoup tuer. Parfois, ils choisissent un endroit, et y vont pour assassiner tous les habitants. C'est-ce qu'ils ont fait aujourd'hui._

_- Mais alors, on va tous mourir ? Sanglota de plus belle l'enfant._

_- Non, ma chérie, non ! On est puissant. Et tout le monde, sauf les petits comme toi, est parti défendre la ville ! Il va y avoir la reine -et tu sais à quel point elle est forte !-, les Chevaucheuses, même Maman et Papa, et puis aussi Tatie, et Sam, et encore pleins d'autres. Tu te souviens de Sam ?_

_- Le garçon qui m'emmène toujours grimper aux arbres ?_

_- Oui, c'est lui. Tu vois, tout le monde va combattre les Monstres, et comme ça ils ne te feront aucun mal._

_- Et moi je reste où ? »_

_La femme rouvrit les yeux, et fixa son Ange._

_« Tu vas rester ici, et te cacher._

_- Je ne peux pas rester avec toi ?_

_- Non ! » Elle soupira encore une fois. « Je vais combattre, et tu vas rester cachée ici, comme ça, si jamais l'un des Monstres arrive à passer, il ne trouvera pas. Tu te souviens de la cachette dans le placard ?_

_- Mais c'est tout noir !_

_- Je sais, mais c'est la seule solution. Tu resteras là jusqu'à ce que moi ou papa vienne te chercher, d'accord ? »_

_Lyna hocha la tête, craintive._

_« Tu ne devras pas crier, pas parler, ni même chuchoter. Même si quelqu'un entre dans la maison, tu ne fais pas un bruit, parce que ça peut tout aussi bien être moi que l'un des Monstres ! Si quelque chose te fait peur, tu peux fermer les yeux, mais surtout aucun bruit, et ne bouge pas ! Je… »_

_Un homme, son père, entra dans la chambre et murmura :_

_« Mythie, c'est l'heure. »_

_La femme releva sa fille, et, accompagnée de son mari, elle conduisit sa fille près du placard. Elle la reprit dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur le front, avant de la passer à son père, qui fit de même, avant de l'installer dans la minuscule cachette. Il se recula quelques secondes, avant de se rapprocher à nouveau, lui tendant une minuscule couverture, qui devait passer dans l'antre. La femme prit sa place, puis dénoua son foulard mauve, et le tendit à la petite._

_« Ca fera comme si j'étais à côté de toi… »_

_Elle laissa sa place à son mari, qui chuchota au creux de l'oreille de sa fille des paroles encourageantes, avant de conclure par :_

_« Je veillerai sur ta maman, il ne pourra rien nous arriver… »_

_Le visage de sa mère réapparut dans l'encadrement, et elle jura :_

_« Je te promets que je reviendrai te chercher. »_

_Puis le passage se referma sur eux, et elle put les entendre s'éloigner. Puis plus rien. _

_Silence complet. Noir intense. Elle serre convulsivement contre elle le foulard. Elle a peur. Du noir, de tout._

_Elle pleure._

Elle ouvre les yeux, rencontrant le noir, toujours et éternellement. Fuit le corps chaud contre le sien. Laisse les larmes couler sur ses joues. Laisse les tremblements convulsifs l'envahir. S'éloigne encore. Elle souffre. Il ne faut pas qu'elle le sache, qu'elle l'entende, qu'elle le sente. Elle aussi souffre. S'épargner mutuellement.

Elle a peur de l'avenir. Elle hait ce monde cruel. Car la mort peut briser les promesses.

*******

_Les gens hurlent à l'extérieur. Des cris de douleur, des sanglots non étouffés, des hurlements de terreurs. Le bruit, puissant, intense. Mortel._

_Elle ne sait pas où est sa mère. Elle ne sait pas où est son père. Elle contemple, horrifiée, par la petite lucarne en haut du grenier, le désastre qui se joue autour d'elle._

_La cité brûle. Les arbres pleurent. La forêt gémit sur son cœur assassiné._

_Les gens tombent. Par dizaines. Par centaines. Par milliers. Sous ses yeux se déroule le pire génocide de leur race. Leur ancienne apogée est sous les cendres, sous le sang, sous les larmes. Leur splendeur pourtant encore visible quelques heures auparavant est atrocement mutilée, dévorée par la haine et le chaos._

_La Lune est pleine. Les rituels sont restés figés, sur les places et dans les murs, éternels signes de leur brutale chute. Le Vent souffle, gronde, la Nature se déchaîne. Symptômes de la folie douloureuse de la Toute Puissante. Par ces assassinats, Elle se meurt._

_Plus unie que jamais, la pauvre enfant pleure, elle aussi, larmes de La Détruite. _

_Puis un attroupement attire son regard. Des Monstres se réunissent sur les cadavres encore chauds de ses frères et sœurs. Après une concertation longue et ponctuée de vifs éclats de voix, incompréhensibles pour la petite fille, ils se séparent, pour se diriger vers les entrées des habitations._

_Le bruit revient dans son foyer. Mortel._

_Effarée, la fillette se recule, contemple son reflet dans la vitre avec effroi. _Ils_ vont la trouver ! Alors elle se relève, cherche rapidement une cachette, alors qu'elle entend déjà des pas à l'étage au dessous. Elle se précipite vers l'amas de cartons sales et poussiéreux, ses pieds soulevant la poussière dans la pièce._

_Une voix retentit à l'étage. Puis des pas, nombreux, bruyants, montent le dernier escalier. La porte s'ouvre, et les premiers Monstres apparaissent._

_Elle ne voit rien, cachée comme elle est. Les voix qui lui parviennent sont étrangères, et la langue utilisée incompréhensible. Elle retient son souffle, ferme les yeux, psalmodie en silence quelques prières pour la Déesse. Les pas continuent de sonner, les Monstres tournent en rond._

_Puis des mains agrippent la cachette, la soulèvent, la retournent. Moïra tombe, sous les yeux de ses ennemis, dont les armes sont tendues vers elle. Elle ne cherche même pas à se débattre, trop choquée. De toute façon, que peut une fillette d'à peine 5 ans face à ces titans monstrueux ?_

_Elle est ligotée, bâillonnée, emmenée comme un vulgaire paquet. Ses yeux grands ouverts, elle voit le monde qui lui échappe, la vie qui court loin d'elle, les arbres qui se referment sur sa tombe. Elle n'a que cinq ans, mais elle sait déjà qu'elle va mourir, comme les autres, son sang noir s'échappant de sa gorge ouverte._

_Puis elle est jetée aux pieds d'un Monstre encore plus grand, encore plus terrifiant que tous les Monstres auxquels elle a déjà eu affaire. Elle sait que c'est le chef. Il pose une question, qu'elle ne comprend pas. Eclate d'un rire effrayant, qui la gèle sur place. Ceux qui l'avaient apportée s'éloignent, retournent au combat. Elle attend là, aux pieds de ce Monstre de haine et de glace, des minutes, voire des heures, avant qu'un changement survienne._

_C'est sa mère, qui recule vers eux, la lame toujours pointée vers les Monstres qui l'acculent. Lorsque le Chef ricane à nouveau, elle se retourne, faisant fi du danger derrière elle. Son regard se pose sur sa fille, et alors commence un dialogue dans cette langue inconnue et laide. Dialogue cruel, d'après le visage de celle qu'elle aime le plus au monde._

_Les yeux fixés sur ces traits qui souffrent tant, elle ne voit pas la baguette pointée vers elle, ni l'éclair lumineux qui en sort. Elle s'écroule._

Elle se réveille en sursauts, le cœur serré par la douleur. Se redresse à moitié, pose une main tremblante sur sa poitrine malade. Se rallonge, contemple le plafond. Fuit le corps chaud contre le sien. Laisse les larmes couler sur ses joues. Laisse les tremblements convulsifs l'envahir. S'éloigne encore. Elle souffre. Il ne faut pas qu'elle le sache, qu'elle l'entende, qu'elle le sente. Elle aussi souffre. S'épargner mutuellement.

Deux flux qui coulent, s'entrelacent, se croisent, mais sans jamais se frôler.

Identiques.

Seuls.

* * *

**(1) : **Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour retrouver cet adjectif ! C'était horrible. Je suis passée par des monaires, mo-quelque chose…

**(2) :** Petite retranscription à ma manière du poème La Rose et le Réséda, de Louis Aragon, qui est magnifique, et qui dit :

_« Celui qui croyait au ciel,_

_Celui qui n'y croyait pas,_

_La Rose et le Réséda. »_

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Un petit commentaire, sur vos impressions et sur ce que vous pensez qu'il va se passer ?

* * *


	12. Chapitre 11 : Chute

**NdA :** Coucou tout le monde ! Et oui, je ne suis pas en retard :D Je suis même en avance ^^' Cela pour des raisons précises (je travaille demain, donc pas de pc avant la fin du boulot (vers 17h), et après j'ai des invités, donc je vais pas me mettre à part pour publier un chapitre ^^').

Pour info, je pars en vacances du **1e au 15 août**. Sans pc, sans internet. Comme c'est pile dans la semaine de publication, j'ai deux choix : soit je vous donne le chapitre avec une semaine d'avance (ça doit être faisable, je ne bosse que 3 jours par semaine, il me reste les soirées, et la dernière semaine avant de partir, je ne bosse plus.), soit il arrive avec plus d'une semaine de retard (bah oui, si je ne l'a pas publié avant, c'est que je ne l'ai pas fini, donc qu'il me faut encore du temps APRES être rentrée -_-'). Comme je sais que ça ne plairait pas trop aux lecteurs (peu nombreux, certes.) qu'il y ait ENCORE du retard, je vais me débrouiller pour le terminer d'ici là.

Je remecie sincèrement **FicAndRea** pour sa review (qui m'a fait très plaisir (L)). Je conseille à tous ceux qui passent sur cette page de lire sa fiction Le Pacte, qui non seulement est très intrigante (et bien écrite), mais en plus se déroule au temps des Maraudeurs (L) (bien que l'héroïne ne fasse PAS partie des Maraudeurs ^^'. D'ailleurs cette dernère est ^plutôt bien représentée :D). Et si vous êtes fans de la série Ghost Whisperer (ou tout simplement si vous aimez ce principe du Ghoster, personne voyant les esprits des morts n'ayant pas trouvé le repos), allez donc lire sa fic' Ghoster's, qui met en commun le monde sorcier vers 1980 (donc en pleine 1e Guerre, avec les Maraudeurs et Cie adultes) et l'héroïne de cette série géniallissime :P.

Voilà, j'ai fini ma tournée PUB. Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, sauf pour vous signaler que voici enfin le "fin mot" (qui n'est pas un si fin mot que ça, parce qu'on ne vous explique presque rien ^^') de ces cauchemars. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos déductions (histoire que je voie si ce n'est pas trop facile ^^'). Bonne lecture !

* * *

**C****hapitre 11 : Chute**

* * *

_C'était horrible. Incompréhensible. J'étais complètement paniquée. Horrifiée. Avec une envie soudaine de fuir, de tout claquer, de trouver quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, qui puisse me protéger. La première fois, c'était une sensation inconnue qui m'avait sauvée. La seconde, mon pire ennemi. Un question me revenait sans cesse : qui était à ce point déterminé à me tuer pour me faire courir ce risque deux fois en l'espace de quelques heures ?_

_

* * *

_

_Noir éternel._

_Elle est perdue, perdue dans ce noir si sombre et si pur, cette absence de sons, de murs, d'odeurs. De tout. Qu'on se figure le vide intersidéral._

_Elle écarte les bras. Peut-être que si elle s'étend encore, elle découvrira les parois de sa prison ?_

_Elle ne sent rien, n'entend rien. Est-elle nue, habillée ? Même cela, elle ne le sait pas. Le poids de ses cheveux dans son dos a disparu, lui aussi. Seul un souffle d'air court le long de ses membres. Cela, on l'autorise à le sentir. A quel point la descente est vertigineuse._

_Jusqu'où la mènera sa chute qui lui semble éternelle ? En mourra-t-elle ?_

*******

« Bon, vous semblez tous avoir maîtrisé ce sort, trancha la voix dure du professeur McGonagall. Vous aurez donc un contrôle au cours prochain. »

La femme fit taire d'un regard sévère les murmures de protestation de ses élèves.

« Puisqu'il nous reste encore une grosse demi-heure avant la fin du cours, autant passer directement au chapitre suivant. Veuillez ouvrir vos livres page 65, sur le chapitre intitulé « Métamorphose d'un objet inanimé en un animal, rappels essentiels ». Miss Riggs, veuillez lire s'il vous plait. »

Et alors que sa camarade de Serdaigle entamait sa lecture, Alice jeta un coup d'œil désespéré vers ses amies. Lena ne cherchait même plus à cacher sa fatigue, ne passant qu'une main lourde devant sa bouche pour dissimuler un long bâillement disgracieux, tandis que Lisa affichait un sourire crispé tout en se concentrant sur son livre, ses yeux fatigués parcourant mollement les caractères minuscules et incompréhensibles. Et lorsqu'elle sentit la tête de Lily frôler son épaule, comme elle basculait lentement vers le sommeil malgré ses efforts pour maintenir ses yeux ouverts -et son menton droit-, bercée par les balancements ponctués de sursauts de son crâne, Alice se dit qu'elle aurait bien du mal à rester éveillée, et se concentra sur la voix lente et monotone de l'élève. Quand, à peine trente secondes plus tard, ses paupières s'affaissèrent sur ses yeux endormis, la jeune Gryffondor décréta qu'elle avait tout à fait le droit d'en profiter, elle aussi, et qu'un petit somme ne pouvait lui faire de mal.

*******

_Une envie incontrôlable de se boucher les oreilles, pour enfin faire cesser ces hurlements. Elle, incapable de se mouvoir, de fermer les yeux, de mettre fin à son calvaire ; le gémissement lugubre s'échappe toujours de sa gorge, attendant le bon moment pour se transformer en une plainte cruelle._

_Une immense pièce. Gigantesque, même. Où se trouvent agglutinées des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes ; des visages qu'elle reconnait, d'autres inconnus, des morts, des vivants, des jeunes, des vieux, des gosses, des adultes, des flous. Des personnes qu'elle ne connait pas encore, mais qu'elle rencontrera plus tard. Des personnes qui feront partie de sa vie…_

_Et elle, au centre de ce monde, de cette folie ambiante. Ses faibles gémissements étouffés par les cris des gens. Là-bas, c'est Lena, qui hurle au vent, ses mains entourant sa tête dans ses balancements misérables ; ici, c'est sa mère, qui gémit, une main tendue devant elle, comme si elle cherchait à rattraper quelque chose, ou quelqu'un ; là, c'est Lily, qui crie sa peine, serrant convulsivement contre elle le corps d'un bambin, mort ; plus loin, c'est Black, qui hurle un nom en empoignant les barreaux de sa cage ; à sa droite, c'est Lisa, qui sanglote pitoyablement, ses points serrés sur son cœur ; au fond, c'est son père, qui, assis sur le sol dur et froid, ses bras entourant ses genoux, se balançant d'avant en arrière, pleure sur les restes de sa vie brisée ; tout près, si près que ses hurlements démoniaques couvrent tout le reste, c'est Lupin, la tête levée, les bras tendus vers le ciel, qui tempête à la lune, comme un vulgaire loup ; puis il y a tous ces inconnus, dans des postures toutes plus grotesques les unes que les autres, braillant leur douleur._

_C'est une souffrance qui lui vient du cœur, du corps, de sa tête et de ses membres, de sa fierté et de son amour, de ses peines et de ses joies. C'est pire qu'un Doloris, pire qu'un Détraqueur. Elle ne vit pas ses pires souvenirs, elle n'est pas torturée ; elle est détruite, brisée, laminée, comme un vulgaire chiffon usé. Son hurlement, sa souffrance, ne dépassent pas ceux des autres ; mais pourtant, c'est comme si tout le reste était tourné autour. Sa douleur est au centre, sa souffrance est maître. Ils ne vivent que pour l'entendre souffrir._

_Il y a aussi son petit-copain, son chien roulé en boule, sa grand-mère fatiguée, des amis d'antant, des amis d'ailleurs, des employeurs, des professeurs, des élèves, des camarades, des gars, des filles, toutes ces personnes qu'elle a pu croiser un jour…_

_Et puis, surtout, surtout, il y a cet homme, juste devant elle, dont le visage est flouté par ses souvenirs, et qui tient dans ses bras un bébé, Son bébé. Et alors qu'il atteint le summum de sa douleur, il serre de plus en plus fort son enfant, l'étouffant, le tuant, ses cris de protestation couverts par les hurlements de son père._

_Et comme, lentement, le petit enfant bleuit devant elle, elle sait qu'elle ne peut souffrir plus, qu'elle a atteint son maximum. Elle ne désire désormais qu'une seule chose : que tout s'arrête._

*******

« Miss Shadows, Miss Shadows !

- Alice ! »

Brusquement, elle se redressa, et peu à peu ses tremblements convulsifs s'apaisèrent. Leur sommeil -et surtout leur réveil- n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux des autres élèves, mais cela ne les touchait qu'à peine. Devant elles se dressait leur directrice de maison, qui leur demanda de rester à la fin du cours. Etrangement, aucun point ne fut enlevé. Lily et Alice échangèrent un regard paniqué. Elles ne doutaient absolument pas de la virulence du serment que comptait leur verser le professeur McGonagall.

*******

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites de vos nuits pour arriver en cours comme de vulgaires loques ? Commença la Directrice adjointe, remontant d'un doigt ses lunettes sur son nez. »

Elle était assise à son bureau, et face à elle, se tenaient quatre de ses élèves, visiblement mal à l'aise, pour qui elle commençait sincèrement à s'inquiéter.

« Depuis une dizaine de jours, vos présences en cours sont assez aléatoires, et votre attention nulle. Vos notes chutent lamentablement, les professeurs se plaignent de devoirs rendus trop tard. Vous n'apparaissez presque plus dans la Grande Salle, et certaines d'entre vous finissent régulièrement à l'infirmerie, et malgré que Miss Pomfresh n'a rien voulu me dire à cause de son « secret médical », je sais que ce n'est pas pour des broutilles. Maintenant, vous vous endormez en cours ! Il est de mon devoir en tant que Directrice de Gryffondor d'agir. Alors, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? »

Les quatre élèves se concertèrent rapidement du regard, avant de se tourner d'un même front vers la professeur, les lèvres closes.

« Vous ne voulez rien dire ? S'étonna Minerva McGonagall. Alors ce que vous cachez est bien plus important que ce que je le croyais.

- Professeur, vous ne vous êtes pas dit que ça pouvait être personnel, et ne vous concerner d'aucune façon ? La coupa Lena d'une voix tranchante.

- Bien sûr, mais malheureusement pour vous, vous êtes à _Poudlard_, en tant qu'_élèves_, vous devriez donc agir comme tel, c'est-à-dire travailler et venir en cours. Hors, il me semble que ce n'est plus le cas, et je dois donc sévir. »

A ces mots, Lily Evans, qui avait toujours été la plus studieuse des quatre, pâlit considérablement.

« Ah, je vois que cela vous touche ! Alors, Miss Evans, combien d'heures de colle dois-je vous donner ? Pendant combien de temps ? Au moins jusque…

- Et pourquoi nous punir ? La coupa la Préfète en Chef, furieuse. Est-ce notre faute si nous n'arrivons plus à dormir ?

- Et pourquoi cela ? Que faites-vous pour ne plus dormir aux heures habituelles ? C'est à vous qu'il faut en vouloir, pas à moi.

- Parce que vous pensez que nous nous sommes concertées, puis avons gentiment décidé de vivre chaque nuit d'horribles cauchemars, qui nous éveillent plus fatiguées qu'au moment de se coucher ? Répliqua sèchement Miss Shadows.

- Parce que vous pensez que c'est un choix, de subir ça depuis presque deux semaines ? Enchaîna Miss Tears, une expression de défi au visage.

- Aucune d'entre nous n'a dormi plus de cinq heures par nuit depuis 13 jours, lui apprit Miss McDreamt. Et encore, c'était les premiers jours. Maintenant, si l'on dort, ou plutôt si l'on se repose deux misérables petites heures, nous sommes contentes. Ne croyez-vous pas que nous préférions plutôt effacer ces terreurs et dormir paisiblement sans être assaillies par des visions lugubres que de rester comme « de vulgaires loques » devant vous ? »

Minerva était surprise, très surprise devant ces révélations. Si elle avait imaginé tout un scénario abracadabrantesque **(1)**, ce n'était pas celui-là.

« Et pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé la potion Sans-Rêve de notre nouvelle infirmière ? Contrattaqua-t-elle, soudain à peine sûre de ce qu'elle pouvait dire. »

Evans ricana et répondit d'un ton méprisant :

« Parce que vous pensez vraiment que ça n'a pas été testé ? »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce, suivie par ses amies. Minerva n'eut aucun geste pour les retenir, et sitôt la porte refermée, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Sachant parfaitement qu'une partie seulement lui avait été dévoilée, elle soupira, alors que son inquiétude pour ses élèves s'accroissait.

*******

_Elle se relève, sèche rapidement ses larmes, honteuse de ce moment d'écart ; récupère ses armes, les essuie sur les vêtements d'un des Monstres, s'insulte pour avoir laissé son cimeterre favori chez elle ; panse rapidement ses blessures, chuchote un sort mineur de guérison -tout ce qu'elle est actuellement capable de réaliser- ; rejoint le corps de son élève, lui ferme les yeux doucement, avant de murmurer une prière à la Déesse. Puis elle reprend son chemin, atteignant enfin le cœur de la cité. Déserte. A la vue des bougies encore verticales, prêtes pour le rituel, son cœur se serre. Elle sait que plus jamais quelqu'un refera ces gestes. Les Seths meurent, et avec eux toute leur culture, leur civilisation, leur religion._

_Elle traverse la place, la douleur oppressant son ventre. Un cliquetis derrière elle la fait se retourner, et la vue de dizaines de Sorciers lui fait comprendre qu'elle est tombée dans leur piège. Alors, farouche, elle attaque, rapide, meurtrière. Mais à chaque tête tranchée, dix surgissent ; à chaque cœur transpercé, cinq nouveaux agresseurs arrivent ; à chaque corps au sol, trois l'enjambent. C'est une lutte interminable, dont elle ne voit pas la fin. Alors elle bat en retraite, dirigée malgré elle vers le cœur de la ville._

_Un rire cruel lui fait briser l'attaque et se retourner, surprise. Etrangement, les Monstres derrière elle ont arrêté de l'attaquer ; elle est réservée pour leur Maître._

_Immédiatement, un petit tas retient son attention, aux pieds de cet homme. C'est sa fille, Moïra, qui la regarde, terrorisée. Son sang bout dans ses veines, et lorsqu'elle relève la tête, le Chef ne peut s'empêcher d'hausser les sourcils face au regard sombre et furieux qui le foudroie._

_« Alors, ma chère Saya, que dis-tu de tout cela ? Susurre-t-il en englobant d'un geste large la ville détruite._

_- Tu es un Monstre, Tom. »_

_Les mots buttent sur ses lèvres, cette langue qu'elle a si peu utilisée trop inconnue pour qu'elle puisse répliquer d'une manière plus satisfaisante. Il éclate à nouveau d'un rire sinistre._

_« Regarde ton peuple mort, Saya, regarde ton échec à protéger les tiens ; n'étais-tu pas pourtant la plus puissante des Chevaucheuses ? N'étais-tu pas pourtant choisie par ta déesse maudite ? Regarde ce que tu as fait, toi et ton orgueil démesuré. Il te suffisait de te soumettre à moi, et cette cité serait emplie de joie, dansant autour des feux, vénérant leur stupide divinité. »_

_Elle tremble, pâle sous son masque, furieuse d'entendre tant d'insultes sur la Toute Puissante, furieuse de sentir ce poids sur son cœur, furieuse d'être la cause de ce massacre._

_« Tu peux toujours stopper ce désastre, et sauver ainsi les quelques vies non détruites, comme ta chère fille par exemple… Servez moi, toi et les tiens, et vous vivrez._

_- Les Seths ne te serviront jamais ! Affirme-t-elle, la haine au bord des lèvres. Si je devais retourner en arrière, ce serait toujours ce _Non ! _clair et pur qui sortirait de ma bouche. Nous ne nous soumettrons pas ! _

_- Puisqu'il en est ainsi… »_

_Un sourire méprisant assombrit son visage, et lorsqu'il tend sa baguette vers l'enfant à ses pieds, Saya sent son sang se glacer. Elle assiste, impuissante, à la mise à mort de son bébé, convaincue par la justesse de ses actes. Le rayon vert frappe sa fille, qui s'écroule, et elle ne peut retenir le hurlement de douleur qui s'échappe de ses lèvres. Les larmes coulent à nouveau sur ses joues, et elle relève la tête avec défi._

_« J'aurais détruit toute ta petite famille, susurre-t-il avec contentement. »_

_A ces mots, elle blanchit encore plus, désormais pâle comme la mort._

_« Qu'as-tu fait à mon mari ?! Attaque-t-elle, s'élançant vers le meurtrier, la menace derrière elle occultée de son esprit. »_

_Elle est stoppée par une multitude de bras et de sortilèges qui la maintiennent en arrière. Des hommes lui retirent ses lames, puis s'éloignent rapidement, blessés par la folie furieuse de la femme, qui ne cesse de se débattre. Quand elle cesse enfin, il reprend la parole._

_« Moi ? Mais je n'ai strictement rien fait à ton cher Xyn… Il est venu gentiment à nous, et sans lui nul doute que vous auriez gagné. »_

_Devant le silence stupéfait de Saya, il poursuit._

_« Ne comprends-tu pas ? Il y avait un traitre dans ton peuple, dans ta ville, dans ta maison, dans ton lit ! Il nous a dévoilé tous tes secrets, tes faiblesses… Et nous n'avons même pas eu à le forcer ! Il nous a aidé à trouver ta fille, à exterminer tous tes gens, à détruire la lignée royale ! Je suis persuadé qu'il aimerait te parler, à présent… »_

_Un homme s'est placé lors de son discours à côté de son maitre. Elle l'observe, toujours caché par une cape, ne pouvant y croire. Et quand le capuchon tombe, dévoilant les traits de son visage, elle ne peut retenir la surprise marquer son visage. Son mari, le père de son enfant, l'homme qu'elle a aimé sans bornes, son unique compagnon, celui en qui elle vouait une confiance sans limites, l'a trahie. Alors les éléments se bousculent dans sa tête. Elle savait qu'il y avait un traitre parmi eux. Comment autrement les Monstres auraient-ils pu leur couper l'accès à la magie, si ce n'est en détruisant le portail de la Source ? Et pour qu'ils aient connaissance de ce secret jalousement gardé, un Seth avait du leur en révéler l'existence. Sans magie, ils étaient perdus d'avance. Alors que des années auparavant l'art du combat était ancré dans chaque famille, tous sachant manier une arme, leur orgueil avait rejeté ce savoir. Seuls quelques privilégiés, famille régnante, Chevaucheurs, prêtresses, et divers nobles, avaient toujours gardé une lame dans leur poche. Maintenant, ils en paient le prix._

_Elle est horrifiée qu'une personne de son peuple ait pu mener ainsi les siens au casse-pipe. D'autant plus horrifiée qu'il s'agit de l'homme qu'elle aime, et qu'elle n'a rien vu venir._

_Lui va vivre. Elle non. Sa fille est morte. Il aura brisé à lui seul la famille qui l'aimait tant._

_« Alors ma chérie ? Il est si dur de s'apercevoir que ce sur quoi on a bâti toute sa vie n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges ? De tout perdre ?_

_- Ici, c'est toi qui as perdu, le coupe-t-elle, désormais de nouveau maitresse de ses émotions, ses traits n'exprimant plus rien._

_- Je ne crois pas, non, réplique-t-il, surpris par son audace._

_- Oh, si, même si c'est une perte dont tu ne vois rien pour l'instant. Tu finiras seul, toujours seul, et lorsque tu mourras, tu seras toujours seul. Seul dans un enfer sans nom, sans revoir personne. L'éclat de la Déesse ne t'illumine déjà plus, et tu ne la retrouveras pas dans l'au-delà. Xyn, tu es souillé, irrémédiablement souillé, et ta mort te paraitra plus cruelle que n'importe laquelle des tortures physiques et mentales que ton cher maitre sait si bien utiliser._

_- Je peux échapper à cette fin._

_- Nul n'échappe à la mort. Tu finiras bien par y goûter. Je serai là pour te maudire, aux côtés de la Déesse._

_- Ainsi soit-il, rétorque-t-il, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres._

_- Ainsi soit-il, répète-t-elle, impitoyablement sérieuse. »_

_Un applaudissement incongru la fait se tourner vers le Chef, qui l'observe, ironique._

_« Comme c'est touchant… Passons maintenant à l'étape suivante. Si tu le veux, Xyn... »_

_L'homme s'avance, et sort un poignard de ses manches. Les hommes derrière elle resserrent leur étreinte, mais elle ne se débat pas._

_« Je te retrouverai, affirme-t-elle, et te ferai subir le châtiment des traitres._

_- Et comment ? Rit-il. Tu seras morte bien avant moi. »_

Elisabeth…

_« N'oublie pas qui je suis. »_

Réveille-toi…

_« Une pseudo réincarnation, sans le moindre pouvoir, ricane-t-il. Oh non, je ne risque pas de l'oublier. »_

Elisabeth !

_« Lorsque tu ne m'attendras plus, je serai là. N'oublie pas qui je suis. »_

Réveille-toi !

_« Maintenant, tue-moi._

_- Pas la peine de le demander, ma chérie… »_

ELISABETH !

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La lame pénètre sa chair, et la douleur se fait intense. Elle se sent vide, soulagée. Déçue d'elle-même. Elle n'a pas su accomplir sa mission. La lame s'enfonce, plus profondément. Son cœur cesse de…_

ELISABETH !!!

Elle se releva en sursaut, les mains croisées sur son cœur, étonnée de le sentir encore battre. Plusieurs de ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes, et de nouvelles étaient apparues. Mais c'était cette marque sur sa poitrine, que son T-shirt déchiré dévoilait, qui la choquait plus que tout. Et si elle avait attendu quelques secondes de plus, vivrait-elle encore ?

_« Elisabeth ? »_

Elle garda la bouche close, puis referma les yeux, priant de toutes ses forces que ces blessures disparaissent lorsqu'elle regarderait à nouveau son torse. Puis, n'y tenant plus, elle fixa son T-shirt, déçue de sentir toujours la douleur dans ses membres.

_« Ca va ? »_

Elle murmura un « oui » stupéfait, avant de se reprendre, chuchotant un « Qui ? » effaré. Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle examina autour d'elle, puis haussa une épaule, mécaniquement, avant de stopper son geste dans une grimace de douleur. Péniblement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, le sang coulant toujours de certaines de ses plaies. Délicatement, elle appliqua du baume cicatrisant -qu'elle avait piqué, ainsi que des bandages et diverses potions, à l'infirmerie pour éviter d'ameuter Miss Pomfresh, déjà bien abasourdie et curieuse sur le mystère de ces cicatrices- sur les diverses lésions parcourant son corps, gémissant de souffrance. Une fois toutes ses blessures recouvertes, à l'exception de celle de son dos, qu'elle n'avait pu atteindre, elle les enveloppa de bandes propres et épaisses. Ceci fait, elle avala une potion vert bouteille, ne bronchant même pas sur son goût horrible. Elle soupira, alors que l'antidouleur faisait son effet. Fixant son image sur le miroir, puis son pyjama désormais fichu gisant sur le sol, elle s'étonna de se sentir à peine soulagée d'être à la fin de cette série de cauchemars. Le 15 Octobre se terminait dans quelques minutes. A peine soulagée de savoir qu'il lui faudrait attendre un an avant que ça recommence. A peine soulagée d'être encore debout, vivante, après toutes ces terrifiantes nuits.

Elle se détourna de la glace, et retourna lentement dans sa chambre. Elle jeta un œil dégouté sur son lit, avant de se détourner de lui. Il lui restait de longues heures avant le lever du soleil, mais elle se savait incapable de s'endormir à nouveau. Ouvrant en grand les portes de son armoire, elle attrapa un large T-shirt qu'elle avait un jour emprunté à l'un de ses meilleurs amis de l'orphelinat, puis un pantalon ample qu'elle enfila, grimaçant lorsque le tissu frôla sa peau sensible. Un gémissement lugubre se fit entendre dans le lit au fond de la pièce, et Lisa se précipita vers son amie endormie. Elle posa une main fraiche sur le front brûlant d'Alice, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Puis, soudainement, son sommeil se fit plus paisible. Un regard vers le réveil posé sur la table de chevet lui apprit la raison de ce brusque changement : minuit était passé, et désormais ses amies ne craignaient plus rien.

Elle se pencha vers la jeune fille, et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, avant de retirer sa main. Elle refit les mêmes gestes auprès du lit suivant, mais s'attarda sur le dernier. Déplaçant quelques mèches blondes de son visage ensommeillé, elle sourit tendrement, avant de l'embrasser, elle-aussi. Puis elle enfila rapidement ses chaussures, avant d'emporter sa cape et sa baguette, et de sortir du dortoir.

Arrivée dans les mornes couloirs de Poudlard, elle s'assombrit, et son faible sourire s'effaça. Elle soupira, l'esprit envahi de pensées amères et mélancoliques. Puis se dirigea péniblement vers la tour d'astronomie.

La porte permettant l'accès à la tour grinça lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit. Elle gravit lentement les marches qui la mèneraient vers l'air libre, s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour reprendre son souffle. Elle franchit de nouveau une ouverture, et enfin elle put sentir le vent froid sur son visage. Elle frissonna, regrettant immédiatement de n'avoir rien pris de plus chaud. Déjà qu'elle sortait en pleine nuit…

Oubliant le froid, la peur, les doutes et l'angoisse, elle s'avança vers le bord de la tourelle, les bras tendus autour d'elle-même, ses doigts goûtant avec délice les danses délicates et puissantes des bourrasques. Un rire extatique franchit ses lèvres, alors que son sombre découragement disparaissait sous les rayons chauds et accueillants de la Lune. Le ciel n'était pas encombré par ces nuages gris et déprimants qui envahissaient en temps normal la belle Ecosse ; la voûte céleste était constellée par de multiples astres, et semblait la défier par sa beauté et sa grandeur. Ici, sous les étoiles, en cette claire nuit d'Octobre, Lisa se sentait plus unie que jamais. C'était comme si on lui ajoutait -enfin- l'engrenage qui faisait vivre son corps. Elle était complète, Une… Entière.

Elle s'assit entre deux créneaux de la tour, le dos appuyé contre le premier et le pieds calés contre le deuxième, un bras pendant dans le vide. Elle fredonna légèrement, les yeux fermés, appréciant la caresse du vent courant dans ses cheveux.

C'était une voix dans sa tête, douce et enivrante.

_« Saute. »_

Alors que sa raison lui disait de ne pas l'écouter, elle prit conscience du ton autoritaire employé. Elle frissonna, glacée jusqu'à la moelle. Elle s'était déjà tournée vers l'extérieur.

_« Allez, vas-y. Saute. Tu ne rêves que de ça, en finir… »_

Un gémissement lui échappa, alors qu'elle geignait : « Non, je ne veux pas… » Inconsciemment, elle s'était rapprochée du vide, désormais assise que sur le bout des fesses.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans son dos, et l'ordre se fit plus insistant, plus violent. Un sanglot dans la gorge, elle franchit les derniers centimètres qui la séparaient de sa mort. Elle tomba.

Des bras puissants la ramenèrent sur Terre.

*******

Lorsqu'il entendit la première porte grincer, il se recouvra rapidement de la cape de James, pestant contre le concierge qui avait probablement décidé de prendre l'air. Son énervement monta encore, lorsqu'il découvrit que c'était cette sale peste de McDreamt qui sortait sur la tour. Pourquoi éprouvait-elle toujours le besoin de lui traîner dans les pattes ?

Sa mâchoire en tomba quand elle se mit à agir bizarrement. Son rire était… Etrange, et ses mouvements incompréhensibles. Lorsqu'elle s'assit entre les créneaux, il éprouva un élan de fierté pour cette Gryffondor qui avait le courage de se percher à cette hauteur, sentiment vite réprimé par un dédain teinté de… Curiosité ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, elle ? Et pourquoi de si bonne humeur ? Était-elle incapable de laisser les gens déprimer normalement ? Lui les avait laissées tranquilles, elle et ses copines, lorsqu'elles étaient toutes patraques ces derniers jours. Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais bon, il s'était vite calmé !

Lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir, il cessa tout de suite ses pensées colériques. Il observa, éberlué, sa presque pire ennemie les pieds ballant dans le vide, à deux doigts de sauter. Il commença par se réjouir de sa future mort, avant de s'apercevoir de son corps crispé et de saisir le sens général de ses murmures incohérents. Il se précipita vers elle, laissant tomber la cape au sol, et n'eut que le temps de la retenir avant qu'elle tombe. Difficilement, il la transporta de l'autre côté du muret.

*******

Les sanglots s'échappèrent de sa gorge, toute entière à sa terreur du vide. Quelqu'un encore avait voulu la tuer. Pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de quelques heures. Quelques minutes même. Elle se sentait sale, si sale. Sans lui, elle serait au bas de la tour, le corps brisé par la chute. Quand Black voulut s'éloigner d'elle, elle se retint fermement, et s'agrippa à son pull, le trempant de ses larmes abondantes.

« S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas… l'implora-t-elle.

- Pourtant, il me semblait que c'était ce que tu souhaitais faire il y a peu, claqua-t-il, avec une once de dégoût dans sa voix.

- Imperium, révéla la jeune fille d'une voix faible et brisée. »

Il se raidit, et referma ses bras autour d'elle ; il lança un coup d'œil inutile vers la porte, l'homme s'étant déjà enfui depuis longtemps.

Dans la tête de la brune, le tumulte avait repris place. De multiples questions se posaient -la moindre n'étant pas Qui ?-, et de multiples réponses confuses étaient apportées, tandis que les frissons l'emportaient. Si confuses qu'elle n'en comprenait aucun mot. Seule une voix, plus forte que les autres, plus légère aussi, plus rassurante, domina :

_« Laisse moi t'aider… »_

Elle s'abandonna.

* * *

**(1) :** Je suis complètement surprise de découvrir ce mot dans le dictionnaire de Works O_o Dire que je pensais qu'il n'existait pas T__T'

**EDIT du 21/11/09 : Pour ceux et celles (rares, certes) qui passeraient par ici, je tiens à signaler que NON, cette fic ne sera pas supprimée. Elle est actuellement en cours de réécriture, et cela me prend un peu de temps, déjà parce que j'ai un OS à finir pour un concours, et de plus, je tiens à ne pas louer cette "deuxième édition" de S!AC! De nombreus détails vont être supprimés, et dès que les premiers chapitres seront écrits, je ferai appel à un(e) Bêta pour m'aider à fignoler tout ça (d'ailleurs, si quelqu'un veut se proposer, je suis ouverte à toute candidature ^^'). La fiction sera probablement publiée début 2010. Désolée pour l'attente, je fais de mon mieux :S.**

**Bisous, LaLouisaBlack**


End file.
